


The Final Prophecy

by Ontheroadagainigo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Other, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontheroadagainigo/pseuds/Ontheroadagainigo
Summary: Whispers of a prophecy reach the resistance, sparking hope in the decimated rebels. There may yet be a way to bring the First Order to its knees after their terrible defeat at the Battle of Crait.Whispers of an affair to rock the galaxy are heard. An affair to bring the galaxy to its knees.. to bring balance.Continues after TLJ. Somewhat canon compliant.. probably not.**Chapter 14 - we finally hit that explicit rating as our space kids finally get down to it. So much for a slow burn...





	1. Let the force guide you there

The rebel base hummed quietly as Rey looked longingly out of the window of her bunk. Three days ago they had landed on the old rebel base after their retreat from Crait. Five days since the rebels had suffered terrible losses. Five days since Rey had last been connected to Kylo Ren through their force bond. Five days since Kylo Ren had murdered Snoke and claimed the title of Supreme Leader.

Rey sighed. On Jakku her only worry was scavenging to earn food tokens. War was a distant thought. The war was absent from the minds of the Jakku scavengers, only remaining a distant murmuring at the Niima outpost. Yet, now she was sat here, on a rebel base, just one of a handful of resistance fighters left. So much death and destruction. And, somehow, she was the galaxy’s last hope for balance.

Rey could not help but wonder what balance truly meant. Luke had cemented the reality that everything in life has its equal: life meets death. Weakness meets strength. Light meets darkness.

_Light meets darkness._

But the galaxy needed the Jedi order back to bring peace. The galaxy _needed_ the light side of the force. Didn’t it? Rey sighed once more, closing her eyes.

The room buzzed with energy, the room coming alive around her. The force pulled and her breath caught in her throat. _He was here. The force had connected them_. Rey spun around, coming face to face with the new Supreme Leader.

_Kylo Ren._

Rey cocked her head to the side, grabbed her blaster and aimed for his foot. The blast echoed around the room, ringing in her ears. Kylo Ren jumped reflexively, staring at her with eyes wide open. Glancing at his foot briefly, he brought his eyes back to meet Rey’s, frowning.

“Was the really necessary? I thought we established the first time that shooting me with a blaster wouldn’t work”, drawled Kylo.

Rey smirked. “Was worth a try, I guess”. _I knew I wouldn’t hurt you, please know that,_ she thought silently to herself.

Kylo’s eyes bore into her own. He tentatively moved closer to her. His breathing heavy, his heart hammering in his chest.

“You didn’t kill me. On the _Supremacy._ Why?”

“… Ben”.

Ben frowned. “Why?”

“I will not become like you. I couldn’t… I wouldn’t… Ben. I saw light left in you when we touched hands. But now? Now I realise my mistake. It is not my responsibility to save you. You need to do that yourself”, Rey paused. Taking a step closer towards Kylo and tilting her head up to look him deep in the eyes she breathed out shakily. “Ben, if you ever choose to come back to the light, to defect the First Order… I’ll be there for you. I’ll wait for you, Ben. Always”.

Ben took in sharp take of breath, searching her eyes. His mouth opening slightly. She was so close that he could destroy her with one swipe of his hand. _But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t._

“I offered you the galaxy. And you cast me aside. _You said no_. I am where I need to be, Rey. What did you think would happen if I had left with you? Back to the resistance? Hux would have followed us down to Crait. And without Luke’s little trick, there would have been no distraction. _Hux would have annihilated us all._ And then where would the galaxy have been? Under the vice grip of Hux. Slavery – tenfold. Whole planetary systems – destroyed. More Starkiller bases. More destruction. _More death_ ”. Ben moved closer to Rey, their face mere inches apart now. “Rey. Let me try. Without the Jedi. Without the Sith. Without religion driving politics and power. Perhaps balance and peace can be brought to the galaxy. If I had followed you to Crait then there is a good chance we would both be dead. And then it would start all over again. A vicious cycle of light rising to meet darkness rising to meet light rising to meet the dark… It would never end”.

Rey’s eyes widened. “You don’t know that. Perhaps we would have defeated the First Order if we fought together on Crai-“

“What exactly do you expect would have happened Rey?! That two force users with laser swords could take on the entire First Order army and would have won?!”

“Luke said that too”. She sighed. “It’s a pity… the legends I heard of the Jedi and Sith back on Jakku made you all seem much more powerful and capable”.

“Us, Rey. Us. Made _us_ all seem more powerful”.

A small smile escaped on Rey’s lips. Kylo’s face betrayed him at that point. Looking down upon Rey’s face, seeing the small smile creeping on the corner of her mouth forced his own face to soften. He smiled back. He moved closer. Rey stepped towards him. The force buzzed. The energy swam in the room. The bond sang.

The door banged open.

“Rey! Someone answered our distress call! We have allies! On their way now!” Finn came charging into her room, his mouth open in a large toothy grin.

Rey had snapped her head around at the sound of the intrusion. Turning back, she saw that Kylo had gone. The bond had snapped shut.

She slowly turned her head to meet Finn. “Oh, that’s great news, Finn!”

“Rey! What happened to your wall?!”

****

“You’ll be safe, Rey?” Leia asked, almost motherly.

“Yes. I’ll have Chewie! I will be back, I promise. And hopefully when I come back, I’ll be coming back to a much larger base with more allies!”

“I hope so too, Rey”. Leia smiled, and pulled Rey close into a tight embrace. She whispered into Rey’s ear, “May the force be with you, my child”.

Rey pulled back. “And with you, general”.

She bode farewell to Finn, Poe and the other rebels who had joined them in the hangar to see Rey off. She smiled and walked up the ramp into the Falcon. She closed the ramp behind her, walking towards the cockpit. She stopped, spotting the Jedi texts stacked on a chair. She placed a hand on one of the book covers, smiling. Inside one of the texts she had found instructions on building a new lightsaber.

Meditation. Those were the instructions. _Let the force guide you to your crystal._ That is exactly what she was planning to do. Before the war could continue, she needed a lightsaber.

She joined Chewie in the cockpit. The falcon roared to life. The rebels waved at the departing falcon leaving their skies. At their departing Jedi, at their last hope.

 


	2. Whispers of a Prophecy

 

General Organa sat in the command centre sipping on her tea. Allies had responded to her calls for help, with small groups and artillery on its way. But it still was not enough to take on the full might of the First Order. The Resistance desperately needed help. Needed more allies. More weapons. More fighters. Just _more._

The command centre was busy, buzzing with life around her. Connix was busy arranging landing authorisations to new flights arriving within the next 24 hours. Poe was discussing battle strategies animatedly with Finn. She could hear snippets of elaborate plans to infiltrate the First Order and arrange for a stormtrooper revolution to take down the leadership. To impersonate General Huggs. Leia knew it was just war talk, that the plans were fanciful and would never come to fruition.

Leia glanced up at the map of the galaxy that was projected into the air above her. She could see their planet. She looked around at the various planetary systems. So many old friends. Yet, so few had responded with offers of aid.

She found solace in Luke’s sacrifice. The rumours of the resistance’s escape from the Battle of Crait had swept through the galaxy like wildfire. The rumours of the Last Jedi had almost turned to legend. It had only been a few weeks since Crait, but every day more allies were responding to Leia’s call for aid. There was hope once again in the galaxy, but it just wasn’t enough.

_How can we take on the First Order with so few fighters?_ Leia sighed. _How could she face fighting the First Order with her son at the helm?_

C3P0 appeared before her. “General, can I get you anything else?”

“No, C3PO. But thank you. I should be heading to the hangar to meet the new allies arriving shortly”.

C3PO moved his arms out towards her. “General, you are still unwell after being exposed to radiation during the explosion. You should be resting. General Dameron can greet the new recruits-“

“C3PO I will hear no more of this. Now go and make yourself useful elsewhere, please”.

Leia smiled, watching C3PO saunter away. She couldn’t help but think of Rey. Wondering if she had been successful in locating a kyber crystal and constructing her lightsaber.

“General Organa, a transmission has just come through. They are requesting permission to land and begging us ‘not to shoot!’. What are your orders, General?” Connix asked apprehensively.

Leia furrowed her brow. “Put me through to them”.

“The transmission is connecting now”, Connix informed Leia.

“This is General Organa of the Resistance. With who am I speaking? I should warn you, we have our artillery trained on you as we speak. We will not hesitate to shoot”

There was a short pause in the transmission.

“Leia! Darling! How nice to hear your voice. I wonder – is my boyfriend with you? I can’t wait to get my fingers into that fur of his”. Maz Kanata’s voice broke through the transmission. Almost singing her greetings to Leia.

Leia couldn’t help but smile. “Permission to land, Maz”. She switched the transmission off, turning to Connix. “Arrange landing coordinates in the hangar immediately”.

“Yes, General Organa”.

“Was that… Maz?” Finn spoke from the other side of the command station.

“Yes, and I’m sure she will be delighted to hear you are still with us, Finn. Come with me to the hangar”, Leia smiled.

“… that woman scares me” Finn muttered under his breath. Couldn’t the resistance have any normal friends that were born in this century?

***

The door to the ship opened, revealing a grinning Maz Kanata. “Now, where is my boyfriend?”

Leia let out a heart laugh. “Oh, Maz. It is so nice to see you again”

“And you, my dear. I heard about the explosion. I am so glad to see you alive and well. And that escape on Crait! All of my customers and passing travellers are raving about it! Luke’s sacrifice and Kylo Ren’s defeat are worming its way through the ears of every person in this galaxy. Whispers of a new hope are spreading through the colonies. We may yet get rid of the tyranny of First Order”, Maz looked closer into Leia’s face. “But yet, so much sorrow hides behind your eyes. We have much to discuss, I believe”.

“Yes, I believe we do”.

***

Leia and Maz sat in the command centre discussing the resistance’s supplies and artillery, gossiping about rumours from the First Order (likely just rumours, Maz stressed), and catching up on stories of a long time ago. A happier time. When a family was once whole and unbroken.

Almost an hour passed, before Leia asked “Maz, why have you come here? Have you finally decided to join the resistance?” Leia added jokingly, but still hopeful.

Maz smiled. “No, my place is not here. But rumours have reached my ears. Rumours I believe is my duty to pass onto my dear old friend. Rumours… that may change the tide of this war in your favour”.

The change in tone of the conversation had captured the attention of all those present in the command centre. Silence fell across the command centre. Poe and Finn edged closer towards Maz and Leia. Connix paused her work of arranging allied troops within the hangar and sleeping quarters. Those responsible for watching the radars for unannounced arrivals spun in their chairs slowly to face Maz. Everyone had their eyes trained on Maz with bated breaths, waiting to her these rumours.

“What kind of rumours?” Leia furrowed her brow.

“Whispers, Leia. I have heard whispers of a prophecy. I am yet uncertain of where the rumours have originated from… But Leia, the source feels true. I can feel it in the Force. There are whispers that the prophecy of balance to the galaxy is yet unfulfilled. When the Jedi Masters of the Republic declared Anakin Skywalker to be the ‘chosen one’, the one that the force had foretold… well, we all know how that ended up. The Force was mistaken. That much power in one person would leave them unhinged. Unbalanced. _Impure_.” Maz paused. Ignoring her audience, she moved closer to Leia. “Whispers of a new prophecy have reached me, Leia. It has been foretold that a union of light and dark will bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy. ‘ _Light and dark will meet in a glorious union, and with it; peace, prosperity, life and balance will spread throughout the galaxy. Success of this union is the only hope, failure is not. Failure will become cyclical. Never ending’_ ”, Maz breathed out.

Leia was searching Maz’s eyes. Leia needed to hear more. Maz continued. “Essentially, something is coming that will bring the galaxy to its knees. A union? In my opinion that sounds like an affair. An affair to bring the galaxy to its knees. Light must be matched with darkness to end this cycle of never ending war”.

The tension in the command centre could have been cut with a knife.

_An affair?_

Finn breathed out shakily. Light.. and dark? Together? It couldn’t refer to him and Rose, could it? An ex-stormtrooper and a resistance fighter. Together. With relations banned amongst the stormtroopers, perhaps word of his defect to the resistance and his blossoming relationship with Rose would infiltrate the stormtroopers. Give them hope of a better life. Leading to a revolution? Was the prophecy about him? Finn cocked his head to the side. _That wouldn’t be so bad,_ he decided.

_An affair?_

Poe closed his eyes. Poe was well known for being a flyboy. He was well known for having a different girl in each port around the galaxy. For having a different girl in his bed most places that he travelled. He ran his hand through his hair. _Fuck, I haven’t fucked up, have I? There’s no way I accidentally picked up some pretty leadership of the First Order?_ He snapped his eyes shut. _Fuck, I was always so careful!_ He thought as horror images of a love-child flashed before his eyes. If this prophecy was about him, then he couldn’t help but think that he was a traitor to the resistance. He sighed. This prophecy was the best form of lifelong contraception he could imagine.

_An affair?_

Rose looked at the ground, smiling. She couldn’t help but think that if the prophecy was about Finn and herself, that it would be a wonderful thing. Finn was so distance, hesitant with her. Maybe this was her own personal hope, that someday Finn would love her as much as she loved him. An image flashed across her mind of the moment she declared his love for her resistant hero on Crait. _‘This is how we will win. Not fighting what we hate, but saving what we love’._

_An affair?_

Jaassyk frowned from the chair of the radar station. Thoughts of running from the resistance had plagued him recently. But surely this meant hope? He allowed himself a brief glance in the direction of Connix. _She was beautiful._ He couldn’t abandon the resistance now. Maybe this prophecy meant love for all? There was hope for him yet.

_An affair?_

Connix grinned. More love was needed in the galaxy. _Finally, less death and despair… and more love. Love to bring peace. I really hope this prophecy has merit._ She glanced around the room, looking at a mixture of happy and apprehensive faces.

_An affair?_

_Illogical_ , thought R2D2. _The act of sex was not the act of politics. This Maz woman must be suffering some sort of head injury. I should scan her for signs of brain trauma._

_An affair?_

Leia sighed. Light and dark? Dark? She sincerely hoped that it did not refer to her own son. More-so, that as his mother the thought of the universe knowing and gossiping about her son’s intimate relations brought shudders down her spine. Besides… Sith were supposed to be celibate, right? She knew that Jedi were supposed to not form any attachment. She wasn’t so sure on those hazy rules in the Sith religion. She couldn’t really fathom what intimate moments would be like anyway, with your Sith Lord/Master/whatever stuck in your head, knowing all of your thoughts and actions. Leia grimaced at the thought of attempting to bring a lover into your bed, with someone else in your head, whispering either dark thoughts… or perverted ones. She wasn’t sure. She was sure, however, that she never wanted to know the answer to that thought.  

“I feel it too. I feel it reverberating through the Force. Your words are true”, Leia breathed out. “Do we know to whom the prophecy refers? This _union?_ ”

“No. Only whispers have reached me, dear. I wish I had more to tell you”, Maz searched the worried expression on Leia’s face. Maz knew this information needed time to settle into Leia’s mind. “Now, do you have anything stronger to drink here?”

***

Rey sat on the ground, legs crossed, holding a fully formed lightsaber in her hands. _I’ve done it! The lightsaber has been made!_ She tentatively stood up, held the lightsaber away from her body, and switched it on. A roaring crackle reached her ears, as a white blade crackled to life.

Rey smiled.

She started swinging the blade through the air, imagining a foe in front of her. She brought the saber in a defensive pose, before striking through the make-belief body of her foe. The saber swished through the air, crackling with life. She defended, blocked, swung, clashed, killed in her mind.

A flash of Kylo Ren appeared before her, fully formed in her side as she swung the blade through the air.

She dropped the lightsaber in a panic. _No. I can’t!_

The lightsaber burned into the dirt. Its energy seeping through the air. Rey slammed her eyes shut. Horrified at her own mind for conjuring that image of Kylo Ren. _No, of Ben Solo_.

She pursed her lips, before slowly reaching down to grab the hilt of the saber, disabling the blade. She glanced around, horrified that a creature on this planet may have been witness to her folly. Rey turned swiftly and started to run towards the Falcon.

She kept a swift pace, needing the ache in her chest to overcome her thoughts. To block out what had just happened.

Kylo Ren appeared before her. Adamant that it was another figment of her imagination, Rey continued running.

Kylo’s eyes widened at the form running straight towards him. _Rey?_ He was so shocked he couldn’t even think to move out of the way. Their bodies collided. Kylo stumbled backwards, lost his balance and fell.

Rey felt Kylo. He was solid. And the solid object was starting to move. It was moving _fast_. Kylo fell to the ground, with Rey on top of him. Their bodies collectively bouncing on the soft grass.

Kylo winced, letting out a puff of air. “Kriff! Rey! What was that for? If you want to kill me so badly, then may I suggest you invent time travel and go back in time and kill me while I laid unconscious at your feet on the _Supremacy?!”_

Rey sucked in an air of breath. Quickly rolling off of Kylo, and quickly into a defensive stance beside him. “I… I… I didn’t think you were real. I thought I was just imagining you. Standing there”.

Kylo frowned at her as he slowly pulled his body into a sitting position. _She had imagined him standing there? Did she do that often?_ “O…kay. Right. Well, next time you _imagine_ me standing there, do me a favour and run around me rather than trying to pass _through_ me”.

“Yeah, sorry…” Rey looked embarrassed. She could feel heat coming to her ears.

“Rey… is that a lightsaber?! You… you made a lightsaber?” A look of pure astonishment and pride flashed in his eyes. He slowly stood up, facing Rey.

“Yes”. She turned the saber to life. It crackled through the air. She smiled at Kylo.

“It’s white. Fascinating”

“I was surprised too. I expected it to be the same colour as Luke’s. Or… red like yours”.

“No. Yours will never be red. You need to make the saber bleed for it to become red”.

“Bleed? How do you make a crystal _bleed?_ ”

“Needless murder”.

Rey’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’. “Yes, I think you’re right. I will never become you”.

“Although, you could argue that killing Praetorian Guards and stormtroopers – men just doing what they are paid to do – could be classed as needless deaths”.

“War is full of death. You just need to choose your side”.

“Careful, Rey. You’re almost sounding like you chose the wrong side of this pointless war”. Kylo smirked.

“Pointless? Good. You understand. Now, stand down as Supreme Leader, disable the First Order and let the resistance bring the much needed peace and freedom to the galaxy”. _Was worth a try asking, right?_

Kylo let out a hearty chuckle.

Rey frowned. _He could laugh? Were Sith allowed to laugh?!_

“I thought we’ve already established that our only hope is for me to _try_ and leave religion out of politics. The Jedi. The Sith. It all needs to end, Rey”.

Silence filled the air.

“Last time you said that you asked me to join you”.

“And last time you made your opinion on the matter perfectly clear. Decision heard loud and clear, Rey”. _You did not want me_.

“Ben…” Rey sighed looking into Kylo’s eyes. She took a step towards him. “Prove it to me. Prove you want more than death and destruction and tyranny. Do something to make me change my mind. To make me change my mind”.

Kylo’s face softened. “Haven’t I already?”

“Be declaring yourself as the Supreme Leader?” Rey had received no transmissions from the resistance in two weeks while she engaged in meditation. She had no idea what could possibly have happened in the past two weeks that could bring Kylo Ren back to the Light.

“I was referring to the fact that last week I forbade the action of dragging children away from their families and forcing them into the stormtrooper programme. Good wages, favourable accommodation and promise of leave to visit families has been introduced as a means of enticing individuals to join the First Order army”.

“That’s really good, Ben. I’m proud. I really am. No one should be forced away from those they love”, she paused. “But, Ben? It’s not enough. There’s still slavery. There’s still poverty. There’s still war”.

“Changing those things takes time, Rey! I can’t change the galaxy overnight. There’d be mutiny”.

“Perhaps”. She smiled. “I’ll wait for you. For when the galaxy is free”.

Kylo frowned. “That could take years. It would be much faster with you by my side. Imagine what we could accomplish. Together”.

Rey stepped closer to Kylo. “Yes, you’re probably right. But I need proof first that you have every intent on changing the galaxy for the better. Otherwise, how do I know that you’re not just manipulating me to the Dark Side?”

“I would never do that”.

Rey believed him.

“Good. Make me believe that your _trial period_ as Supreme Leader is what the galaxy truly needs. Then I’ll join you. I’ll help you”.

“You will?”

“Yes”.

Ben held his breath, searching Rey’s eyes. She was so close. He could smell her. He could see the colour of her eyes sparkling back, burrowing into his soul. He could feel her energy radiating off her body, leaking into his own. He let out his breath, the breath coming out ragged and shaky.

Rey disappeared. _She was gone._

Ben sighed. Glancing around the throne room. He could still feel her energy. He looked down at his own body.

He frowned.

There was dirt on his trousers from their fall. How? That should have remained with Rey.

The bond was becoming stronger.


	3. The Core Worlds

Kylo marched towards the bridge of the _Ascendancy_ , force-throwing stormtroopers against the wall if they were too slow to move out of his way. _It was their own fault, they should learn to move more quickly! How can you hope to be a semi-successful soldier with such poor reflexes, anyway?_ He force-threw the doors to the bridge open, storming in, ignoring the looks of confusion at the sight of himself covered in mud. _Damn that force bond._ Kylo knew there would be rumours later about this. He could understand the confusion – how could one get covered in dirt on a sterile space station, that had been in hyperspace for six days?

 _Let them gossip_ , Kylo thought. _Perhaps it will give me some amusement._

His eyes sought the irritating ginger man. “Hux!”

Hux slowly turned to face Kylo, with a look of contempt that quickly turned to a frown as he noticed the state of Kylo. “S…Supreme Leader! What happened?”

“That is of no concern to you. Any sign of the resistance? Anything to report?”

“No, Supreme Leader. We have increased the bounty for their capture as an enticement – “

“Send word to the Knights of Ren. Have them meet me on Corellia in three standard days”.

“Of course, Supreme Leader. Shall I inform the generals that we shall be meeting –“

“Do not be mistaken that the invite of this meeting extends to you, _General_ ”, Kylo spat.

“Y…Yes. Shall I order the _Ascendancy_ to set course for the Core Worlds?”

“Why, what an intelligent idea, _General_! Did you come up with that geographical solution all by yourself?” Kylo fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Hux smiled in contempt. _What an insolent child!_ He thought as he barked orders to re-route the _Ascendancy’s_ destination for the Core Worlds immediately, his eyes never leaving Kylo’s. He couldn’t help but think that perhaps Kylo should never have stopped wearing the mask. That all too familiar mask. He was far too human now. Far too easy to imagine firing a blaster into his head… now that he knew what it looked like.

“Will there be anything else, Supreme Leader?”

“Yes. I would like a full report on slavery within the galaxy to be scripted and deposited on my holopad”.

“On… slavery?”

“General, do not test me”.

Hux straightened his back, lifting his chin into the air. “I shall order the report at once. Are we hoping to increase productivity in the mid and outer rims, Supreme Leader? I have a few ideas of my own for increasing output”.

“Yes. _We_ are hoping to increase productivity. By introducing fair living to give people incentives to work harder”.

Kylo fought the urge to smirk. The look on Hux’s face would bring him amusement for months. The general seemed to be struggling to digest this information. Whoever this man was in front of him, it was not the infamous Kylo Ren that the galaxy feared. Unfortunately, those thoughts were not private, nor quiet.

Hux grabbed at his throat. His face reddened. His eyes darkened. His breath stopped. His heart racing. His eyes staring in horror at the outstretched, empty hand of Kylo Fucking Ren.

_But Kylo needed him alive. All leaders needed a good subordinate to keep things in order._

Kylo smirked, dropping Hux to the floor.

“That will be all, Hux”.

“Yes, Supreme Leader. But I cannot help but wonder if – “ Whatever Hux was wondering was lost to Kylo. With a flick of his wrist Hux was thrown against the wall, falling to a heap on the floor. All personnel on the bridge were suddenly extremely busy and incapable of eye contact.

 _Good_ , Kylo pondered. “Corellia, Hux. Three days”.

***

Rey breathed in slowly, staring at the space that Kylo had just stood. She shook her head slowly and started to move towards the Falcon. _She would wait._

As she approached she could see Chewie lounging on the grass, eating rations. He smiled at her and growled a note of appreciation and wonder as she proudly held her newly constructed lightsaber in the air. _She had done it!_ And the realisation that Kylo had looked at her with astonishment and pride at this revelation dawned on her. He had been _proud_ of her. She shook her head at the thought that Kylo’s redemption was still extremely hazy. She may yet have to use that lightsaber to strike him down. The thought brought shudders down her spine, and she quickly dismissed the menacing thought from her head.

“It’s time. Let’s go back to the Resistance”, she smiled.

Chewie roared his agreement, quite happy at being able to leave this barren planet. Hunting activities had been sparse, and the meat was poor offering little sustenance. He could not wait to return to base.

***

The Falcon moved soundlessly through hyperspace. They were entering their third day of travel, and rations were running dangerously low.

“… _And then Han ran into the bedroom, lifted the hatch in the floor and there was Ben! The little devil just sat there, smiling. Clutching that damn toy. Han lifted Ben out with one hand, and Ben just grabs Han’s hair and just pulled until Han dropped Ben screaming…”_

Rey couldn’t help but smile. There had once been a time – albeit, a very brief time – where the Solo-Organa family sounded almost _normal._ With _normal_ family stories. Well, as normal as it could be when a toddler has uncontrollable Force powers. Rey continued to laugh in all the right places, and look sympathetic in other places. Pangs of jealously hit her. _She did not have any happy family memories. My parents did not want me._

_Filthy junk traders._

_Sold me for drinking money._

What she would give for these memories to be her own… What could have gone so terribly wrong in Kylo’s childhood for Snoke to have latched on so strongly in his mind? To torment him? To twist him to the dark side? To make him kill his own father?

Rey was ripped from her thoughts by the sound of a shrill alarm in the cockpit. “Chewie?!”

They both rushed into he cockpit, eyes wide with horror.

“ _Something’s wrong with the hyperdrive! It won’t let me override!”_ Chewie roared, hands shaking.

“Pull out of hyperspace! Now!” Rey stared in horror at the sight of smoke rising from the engine.

“Chewie! Now!”

Rey crashed into the deck as the Falcon rapidly slowed. They had stopped. The cockpit was quickly filling with smoke. Rey’s eyes scanned the deck, searching for the source of the problem. “It’s a bilateral valve! We’ll need to find a replacement immediately before we become space food. Where are we?” Rey was incapable of hiding the panic in her voice.

“ _We’ve pulled out into orbit. I think we’re in the Core Worlds_ ”.

“Core Worlds?” Rey quickly pulled up the planetary system, checking their coordinates. “Closest planet is Corellia. Can we land there?”

“ _Already on my way_ ”.

***

Rey handed the replacement valve to Chewie. Acquiring the material had taken quite a bit of bartering, and a tiny bit of Force manipulation. After all, they did not have much to trade with and the valve was not cheap. She could not help feel guilty, but the numerous slaves working in the outpost reminded her of Jakku. Or her old self.

 _No. This man was just another Unkar Plutt. I need that valve. And with it I promise to do my best to restore order to the galaxy_. Rey snapped her eyes shut. She wondered how long it would take before she believed her own justification for robbing this man of his own free will.

“Chewie? I’m going to walk around a bit. See if I can see anything else we might need. You can fix this on your own, right?”.

Chewie did not look convinced but grumbled a “b _e careful_ ” in her direction.

She wandered through the market, staring at obscure materials and foods never before seen. This place was so busy with life and energy. The Force was alive with energy, pulsing through the air. _Corellia was alive_.

Rey smiled, walking aimlessly around the city, becoming lost in her own thoughts. She felt at peace. She could feel the planet – it was peaceful. But there was something here… a disturbance in the Force. Something unwelcome.

_Something sinister._

It’s energy was growing.

The Dark energy was overwhelming, clouding her judgement.

_They needed to leave. Now._

Rey turned quickly, moving swiftly through the crowds back towards the flight station hangar.

She felt watched.

She felt followed.

She quickened her step.

The Darkness was encroaching.

_She could feel it growing._

Rey stumbled to a stop. Before her stood a tall, masked figure. A cape billowing in the wind. An unforgiving mask that struck fear into her heart. There was no doubt.

_This was a Knight of Ren._

The masked figure drew no blade. Made no step towards her. The figure simply cocked his head to the side. Even with the mask on Rey could feel their eyes search her. Examine her. She felt naked. Exposed.

 _Why are you not running?_ She screamed in her own head. _Move, you idiot_ _! Go! NOW!_

The figure spoke. Their voice sounding strained through the mask.

“It is you”.


	4. Let the past go

Kylo stood staring out of the window onto the city. _Corellia. What a heap of waste of a planet._ The city thrived below, the skies stormed with aircraft, the planet was alive. But he could feel them. They were here. Like a darkness. A darkness that has stretched out its hand across the planet, consuming all light and warmth. His knights were here. They had arrived.

Kylo felt the darkness approach. He felt the energy thrive in the building. They were close.

He continued to stare out of the window at the freighters zooming past. A memory stalked his thoughts, like a plague.

_His father. Himself. He was sat on his father’s knees. They were flying. Han was laughing and smiling, allowing Ben to steer the Falcon._

He briefly remembered the joy. The thrill. The feeling of _belonging_. That is… before he was shipped off to Luke, unwanted by his parents.

The door opened. The knights of Ren entered. The room was consumed with a dark pulse. _It felt welcoming._

Silence. The Knights waited. Kylo continued to watch a freighter in the sky, ignoring his subordinates. Lost in thought.

“… Master? You summoned us?”

Kylo slowly turned around to face his Knights. Blank masks stared back at him.

“Or should we call you Supreme Leader, now?”

Kylo whipped his eyes to Jyrus. “Watch your tongue, or you may just lose it”. Kylo looked between each of his knights. “Remove those ridiculous masks”.

He felt confusion radiate from his knights. Each of them slowly pulled the mask from their faces, revealing stony faces.

“I like the scar, Kylo. Very endearing”, drawled Allexus. She slowly ran her fingers over the mask, a small smile creeping on her face. “Pity you weren’t wearing this _ridiculous_ mask, huh? Might have saved some of your face”.

Kylo stared at her, his eyes black. His mouth tightly lipped.

“The mighty Kylo Ren. Wounded by some resistance scum”, sneered Jyrus.

“The bowcaster wound to my stomach weakened me. And it was not just any _resistance scum_. It was the last Jedi”, Kylo sounded almost bored with this explanation. However, he could not help but feel a twinge of _pride_ stating that is was not just any resistance member that had harmed him, but _Rey._

“Woah. That’s impressive. I’m surprised you’re not dead”, whispered Straie.

“Can we please forget Kylo’s face for a moment and discuss dear, old, dead Snoke… and how exactly Kylo is now Supreme Leader?” Jyrus stared at Kylo ominously. Kylo was convinced that no matter what he said now that Jyrus would be problematic to convince of his authority.

Kylo stared into Jyrus’ eyes for a moment. He had already planned what to say. He had long debated telling them the truth, or telling them the story he told Hux. The problem? These guys had the fucking Force. They would _know._ They would know that Snoke could not be so easily defeated by an untrained Jedi. Especially with the Praetorian Guard standing by, and Kylo as witness. No matter what lies he spun, his knights would never believe that Rey could have escaped with her life.

“A force bond exists between myself and the last Jedi, Rey. We can appear to each other. Touch. Talk. But we cannot bring serious harm to one another through the bond. Nor decipher where the other is. Snoke laid claim to creating the bond of our minds. But I am not so sure. The bond still exists. I saw her just three days ago. I think the force has willed this connection in our minds. The force has brought us together for a reason. She came to me. Shipped herself to the _Supremacy._ Snoke demanded an audience. He tortured her. Demanded I kill her. I saw my opportunity. And I took it. I killed Snoke. It was me, and me alone. Together, Rey and I fought the Praetorian Guard. We defeated them. Together”. Kylo stared between each of his knights as he spoke. He saw confusion and shock etched on their faces. Straie’s mouth had opened in shock at the revelation that Kylo had killed Snoke.

Well, Kylo was sure they had already assumed as much. He was sure that his knights were in shock at Kylo’s freely offered confession.

“You can touch each other, huh? No wonder you look so much happier than usual”, teased Allexus.

Jyrux’s head snapped towards Allexus. “Seriously? He’s just admitted that he did in fact kill Snoke, and you’re more interested in his sex life?”

“Actually I was more interested in being able to project yourself across the galaxy and _touch_ each other without dying. That’s pretty… woah”, Allexus retorted.

Montau looked towards the floor in an attempt to hide his laughter. “Kylo? A sex life? Please”, he sniggered quietly to Straie.

But Kylo heard. _How dare they discuss such intimate matters about him?_ Suddenly an image flashed across his mind of himself and Rey tangled in bedsheets, writhing in pleasure. He snapped his eyes shut at the thought, attempting to drown the image. _No. It cannot be._

Kylo’s sudden display of emotion shocked his knights. They had never seen Kylo’s face betray him. Not since they had left Skywalker that night. Particularly in recent years whereby he had remained hidden behind the mask. The mask so characteristically discarded now.

Jyrux cocked his head to the side. _Kylo cares for this girl. This girl he has so openly told he can **touch** and **talk** to willingly. The girl that has marked him. _“And after you killed Snoke, just how did you become Supreme Leader?”

Kylo’s eyes flashed towards Jyrux. Anger set in the blacks of his eyes. “The girl chose to leave with the resistance. We fought. There was a kyber explosion. When I woke Hux was there. There was no dispute. I succeeded Snoke. _I am the Supreme Leader now”._

Straie, Allexus and Mantau all bowed their heads, muttering in unison “Yes, Supreme Leader”.

Jyrux stared, then sneered “Yes, _Supreme Leader”._ Kylo stepped closer, staring into the black, cold eyes of Jyrux. They stared at each other, time ticking past. Eventually Jyrux lowered his eyes to the ground in fear of the Kylo’s infamous wrath.

“Why have you summoned us here, Kylo?” Straie questioned, attempting to break the tension.

Kylo continued to stare at Jyrux for a few moment, before slowly turning to face his other knights.

“Find me the girl”.

***

Montau strolled through the city, his mask rightly returned to his face. He needed someway to maintain the fear he installed in others. He was replaying the events of the last hour in his head.

  _Kylo Ren… seduced by a Jedi._ It was laughable. But yet, Kylo had assured them that Rey would turn, and come willingly to the First Order. He shook his head. What was it with this girl that was so endearing? That could capture the mind and soul of the mighty Kylo Ren?

It was unheard of. _Kylo Ren did not keep lovers. Or acquittances. Kriff, his knights were the closest things to friends that he had, and even then they had not seen each other in over eight months._ _Apparently, a lot could happen in eight months… like Kylo Ren pining after a Jedi. A Jedi that had beat him. Scarred him. Touched him… whatever that implied._

Montau was snapped out of his thoughts by the sudden warmth of light nearby.

_Jedi._

He stalked towards his prey. _It couldn’t be the girl, could it?_

As he rounded the corner past the woman selling tanned leather shoes, he spotted her. She looked panicked. She moved quickly.

She was small, but beautiful. He could see the appeal. He smiled at the lightsaber attached at her waist. _Deadly, too._

He knew where she was going. He knew a way to cut her off.

He passed through the alleyway, and stood waiting.

Rey appeared. She froze.

The masked figure drew no blade. Made no step towards her. The figure simply cocked his head to the side. Even with the mask on Rey could feel their eyes search her. Examine her. She felt naked. Exposed.

 _Why are you not running?_ Rey screamed in her own head. _Move, you idiot_!

The figure spoke. They voice sounding strained through the mask.

“It is you”.

 _Me_? She reached for her lightsaber.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You’re quite unmatched in skill, Jedi”.

“I’ve defeated your master, I think I can handle you”, Rey retorted.

“Well, perhaps. But the four other knights of Ren nearby, the legions of stormtroopers and the Supreme Leader might have something to say _and do_ if you strike me down”.

Rey paused. _Ben was here!?_

“I would put away your weapon, Jedi. Do not attract attention, unless you have a death wish, perhaps? I’m sure there are many in the First Order that would happily strike down the Jedi that murdered Snoke”.

Rey slowly lowered her saber. _What could she do?_ She searched around, desperate for an escape route, a plan. _Nothing._

If this knight was telling the truth… she had to choose quickly between death and possible death. Or a possible redeemed Kylo Ren.

“Take me to Kylo Ren”.

***

Montau  marched beside Rey through the corridors of the Correlia base, his hand gripping her upper arm. Her lightsaber held tightly in his other hand. He could feel fear seep off of Rey, but she looked calm. She walked with determination.

“Out of the way, _Stormtrooper_. This is the Supreme Leader’s prisoner”, Montau snapped at the stormtroopers guarding the door to the suites. The stormtroopers snapped back in panic, aware of the infamous stories of the knights of Ren and their ruthless attitudes and behaviours.

 _Prisoner?!_ Rey took in a deep breath. _No._

The doors opened. She walked with determination into the suite, almost dragging Montau with her.

Kylo stood in the suite, with two of the knights of Ren. Unmasked. They all turned to stare at the intrusion. Jyrux’s and Allexus’ eyes bore into Rey. Scanning her. Watching her.

_So, this was Rey._

An uneasy silence filled the air. The knights continued to stare at Rey. At the woman capable of reducing Kylo Ren to a pining mess. Rey stared at Kylo, whose gaze had not left her eyes since the moment she had entered the room.

“Leave us”.

The knights slowly left the room, walking past Rey. Allexus stalked dangerously close, staring at Rey. Rey could swear the woman had _sniffed_ her. She refused to flinch. Refused to show fear.

The doors closed behind Rey.

They were alone.

Another moment passed in silence, the two individuals staring at each other. Kylo slowly moved towards Rey, stopping just in front of her.

“Rey… what are you doing on Correlia?” He paused. “I didn’t expect for you to be … here so soon”.

“The Falcon malfunctioned. It was unintended”.

_Typical. They were still flying that heap of garbage. It was a death trap. She was going to get herself killed._

Kylo hesitated. “I told my knights about our bond. About Snoke. They know”.

“They know of the bond?”

“Yes”.

“I haven’t told anyone… It’s not exactly an easy thing to explain. _‘Oh, Leia – I share this bond with the Supreme Leader, our enemy. We can have nice chats and catch up from time to time’._ Wouldn’t go down too well, would it?” Rey smiled, before noticing the grimace that had appeared across Kylo’s face at the mention of his mother. “Is – is that information safe with them?”

“My knights _– force users –_ are interested in how it works. In what we could accomplish. Together. I trust them with my life”, _Well, perhaps not Jyrux. At least not currently._ Kylo searched Rey’s eyes.

“I’ve heard the stories of the Knights of Ren. They’re ruthless”.

“I bet you said that about me, once”, Kylo paused. “Maybe you still do…”

“No, you’re… you”. Rey smiled. Kylo’s heart sank. _Kriff. Why did she have to be so beautiful when she smiled?? Why did his knights have to make those jokes about himself and Rey?! This was dangerous territory. A territory that Snoke would have proclaimed foolish._

“Maybe your knights would be more endearing if they lost the masks too”.

“So you can look into their eyes, too?” Kylo teased.

 _Was… was Kylo flirting with her?_ “Perhaps”.

Kylo smiled at Rey, taking a step closer. “Don’t leave, Rey. Stay. Help me bring peace and order. The force has connected us for a reason. You have to see it. To understand that”.

“Ben… The First Order stills runs the galaxy with tyranny. There’s still slavery… If the Jedi Order could be brought-“

“NO! YOU’RE STILL HOLDING ONTO THE PAST. LET IT GO”.

“Ben… please”, tears filled Rey’s eyes. “You promised me that you would attempt to rule the galaxy differently… that you would prove to me – “

“We are connected for a purpose! Why can you not see that?” Ben snapped, voice raised.

“Snoke created this bond! You heard him say it!”

Ben breathed out slowly. “The Jedi. The Sith… it all needs to end. It’s time for a new Order, a new way. Think what we could accomplish together”.

Rey sighed, closing her eyes. Wishing the tears away.

“Rey, let it all go! Let go of the past. Let. Go. Of. The. Past”, Kylo spat out the words.

“Stop it!” Rey flung her arm out in exasperation, her hand colliding with Kylo’s shouler.

They both froze. Kylo looked towards her hand, that now lay frozen in the air between them. Rey held her breath.

Kylo took another step towards Rey, coming so close to her that her head was forced tilt upwards to look at him.

“Don’t leave me, Rey. I will not keep you a prisoner here. You are free to go… but I hope you will choose to stay”.

“Ben…” Rey breathed out, any other words were lost on her lips as Kylo’s hand moved to the side of her face, his thumb gently gliding across her jaw.

Rey moved closer, somehow growing several inches. She glanced at Kylo’s lips. They looked _soft_. Her tongue darted out on its own accord, licking her lips. The action not lost by Kylo. She watched as his dart to her lips and linger there. He slowly brought his eyes back to meet her. He pulled her face closer, their lips ever so close now. Their breaths mingling, the energy of the room pulsing. The Force felt alive. The room was roaring.

Rey pulled back. “I can’t stay. I meant what I said, Ben. Make me believe that change is what you want. And I’ll join you. But not now. Not this way. Not when I was dragged here by your knights”.

Kylo’s hand fell from her face. His eyes suddenly stoic. “They’ll kill you if you try to leave”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'm currently working abroad by myself, and its my birthday (lonely birthday)... so this chapter is a birthday treat to myself! I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> I have a storyline I'm following, but I'm happy to write prompt driven chapters - as long as it doesn't change my storyline too much :) So if there's anything you guys would like to see here then please drop me a comment or a message :)


	5. The treaty

_Rey moved closer, somehow growing several inches. She glanced at Kylo’s lips. They looked soft. Her tongue darted out on its own accord, licking her lips. The action not lost by Kylo. She watched as his eyes dart to her lips and linger there. He slowly brought his eyes back to meet her. He pulled her face closer, their lips ever so close now. Their breaths mingling, the energy of the room pulsing. The Force felt alive. The room was roaring._

_Rey pulled back. “I can’t stay. I meant what I said, Ben. Make me believe that change is what you want. And I’ll join you. But not now. Not this way. Not when I was dragged here by your knights”._

_Kylo’s hand fell from her face. His eyes suddenly stoic. “They’ll kill you if you try to leave”._

Rey’s eyes widened in shock. _Kill me if I try to leave? But he just said I was free to go… No. it was not meant to go this way._

Kylo searched Rey’s face, frowning. She was silent. He glanced around the room, suddenly desperate. He needed a plan, quickly. He had been so sure that Rey would have stayed with him, joined him. She has cast him aside once more. But this time it was different. There was hope.

“Jyrux is problematic. We need to find a way for you to leave here securely, or I’m afraid he may try and kill you, and potentially usurp me”.

_What? Leave securely? What?_

Rey watched Kylo search the room. He had moved away from her, looking out the window, panic-stricken. She frowned, confused. Was he really going to help her escape? The Supreme Leader of the First Order was going to help the emblem of the Resistance escape? _Really?!_

“There are stormtrooper garrisons all around the base. This might be difficult. There’s an escape point in my chambers for emergency evacuations. It can only be opened by the Force. That might be our best hope for you leaving here with your life, rather than in a body bag”.

_Our best hope? Our?_

Rey was still confused at this sudden turn of events. Kylo was truly going to help her escape? She was so lost in thought that she had not noticed Kylo move past his desk to a door in the far corner of the elaborate suite. He was looking at her, a look of begging and worry.

“Rey! Come on! What are you doing?”

 _Oh kriff! Right, escape time._ She ran towards Kylo, him ushering her through the door.

“Wait! Kylo – my lightsaber!”

Kylo’s eyes searched hers for a moment, hesitant. “Alright. Wait here”.

She watched Kylo march towards the door she had been brought in through. She watched him leave. The door closed. _He was coming back, right? Without an army to detain her?_ Rey took a deep breath, deciding to trust him. There was still light left in Kylo Ren. There was still hope. He could still be redeemed. She had to have faith.

Rey continued to stare at the door, her eyes boring into the frame, willing Kylo to return quickly. She needed to get back to Chewie before it was too late. Before he too was found by the First Order. They did not exactly have the most conspicuous ship after all. It was well known.

Rey shuddered at the thought of the stormtroopers finding Chewie. Her eyes snapped shut at an even more terrifying thought – if the Knights of Ren found him. What if he was discovered but managed to escape on time? Leaving her here on Correlia? Would she be forced to join Kylo? It was too soon. She was not yet sure if they wanted the same goals for the galaxy. What if Chewie ran to the resistance? And brought them back here to rescue her? _No!_ She couldn’t let her friends risk their lives for her. It was too dangerous a mission. _But a good challenge for the reckless Poe Dameron_. She flinched. She couldn’t let it happen.

Rey held her breath as the door reopened, and sighed out in relief as Kylo marched back into the room alone. In his hand he held her lightsaber. Rey could feel anger radiate off of him. _Retrieving the lightsaber must not have gone that smoothly…_

Kylo was upon her, thrusting the saber towards her chest. “You need to leave, now!”

“What happened?”

“The knights were together, discussing you. As I expected. I demanded the saber… the knights are suspicious. They do not trust you with it, Rey. And I think Jyrux is suspicious of my motives for giving you this back so soon after being captured – we should discuss this later. It’s too dangerous. I want you to leave, now. I need you away from potential harm”, Kylo pushed Rey through the door into his chambers.

Rey gulped taking in the sight of his room. His bed. _She was in Kylo Ren’s bedroom._ No matter what the reason for being there, she was in the Supreme Leader’s _bedroom_. She grimaced at the thought of what her friends – what Leia; her General and his _mother_ – would say if they knew she was in his bedroom. Would they read too much into this? Would they judge her for getting into this situation? …. _Even if the bed did look extremely soft and inviting._

Kylo pulled open the escape hatch with the Force. He glanced through to make sure it was empty and safe – expecting to see nothing. He reached back to grab Rey’s wrist, but his hand met empty air. She wasn’t there. He stood up quickly and glanced back. Rey was standing in the middle of his room, staring at his bed. _What was she doing?! Now was not the time for a nap!_

“REY!”

Rey jumped, dragged from her thoughts. She quickly moved towards Kylo. He ushered her into the escape hatch. She turned to look at him and smiled.

“Thank you, Ben. Will you… will they hurt you for letting me escape?”

“I can take care of myself”

“Ben – don’t be a hero”.

Kylo smiled at her. _She cared._ “I’m not. I am where I need to be. I can’t leave the First Order to Hux”.

“No… probably not”, she smiled. “So, I suppose it’s pointless asking you to come with me?”

Kylo shook his head, “No. Not this time”.

 _This time? So, he might yet turn back to the light?_ Rey breathed out steadily. “Stay safe, Ben. You know you can reach me through the Force if things become difficult? I’ll come for you. I’ll help you. I won’t let them hurt you”.

Kylo believed her. “No, you won’t”.

Her eyes twinkled. “Goodbye, Ben. Please stay safe – for me”.

His breathing deepened. “I will – for you. Please leave hers safely. Don’t draw attention to yourself. And be safe. Even if that means you need to run back to the resistance in that kriffing ship”.

Rey could have sworn that he winked. She let out a small chuckle. “I’ll be safe, I promise”.

Kylo moved closer to Rey, his hand outstretched. Rey held her breath, but did not move. He reached past her, grabbing the safety belt and pulling it around her. As he clipped the belt into place he let out a long breath, tickling her ear. He turned his face. He was close. _So close_.

“Stay safe”. And with that Kylo pulled back, stood and closed the escape hatch behind Rey. Their eyes met through the window. They watched each other. Rey watched Kylo’s right hand reach up and pull the lever, and with that she was whisked away from him. Away from the First Order.

***

Rey sat in the co-pilot seat of the Falcon, watching the stars zoom past. _Kylo Ren just helped me escape. Ben Solo just helped me escape._ She sighed. There was hope. She could feel it.

Chewie roared next to her, “ _Pulling out of hyperspace in three… two… one…”_

The Falcon shuddered, the stars stopped whizzing past. They were back in the mid-rim. Back to the Resistance. Rey smiled. Her friends were here. _Well, all but one._

Chewie watched Rey. He knew that something had happened back on Correlia. She had appeared brazen. Scared. _Different._ He had asked no questions, and she had offered no explanations. They had merely boarded the Falcon and left. He was worried though. She had been pensive on the return journey. Keeping to herself. Only talking to him when necessitated by coordinating flight controls.

_What had happened on Correlia?_

***

The Falcon landed in the hangar sometime in the middle of the night cycle. The base was silent, most personnel were sleeping.

They left the Falcon together, met by a resistance general. Rey stalked past, leaving Chewie to deal with the paperwork and offload of the Falcon. She needed to be alone.

She met no one as she walked through the base, eventually arriving to the door to her room. She sighed heavily as she opened the door and walked in. _Thank god I have a room to myself._ Leia had insisted – declaring that Rey needed personal space for meditation. Rey had never been more grateful to be alone. _Just what had happened in Correlia between her and Kylo?_ She couldn’t help but remember how dangerously close his face had been to hers. Or the feeling of his breath tickling her ear. Or the feeling of security she had felt as he wrapped the safety belt around her. Or the butterflies that had swarmed her stomach when his face smiled as he moved closer towards her…

_Get a grip, girl! Kriff!_

Rey shook her head, and threw her lightsber carelessly on the table in her room. It bounced, rolling to the floor. Rey rolled her eyes and bent to retrieve it. Her hand snagged on a nail in the table and she drew back reflexively.

_Blood._

_Kriff._

Rey took in a sharp breath.

_Pain._

She stared at the deep gash in her hand. She was so preoccupied that she failed to feel a familiar force signature appear in the room.

“Rey? What happened? I felt your pain through the bond!”

Rey jumped a little, turning to face Kylo. Her eyes wide.

Kylo’s eyes dropped to her hand, his brow furrowing at the sight of blood dripping on the floor. “Kriff. Let me”.

He moved closer towards Rey, grabbing her hand. _Kriff. The butterflies returned in her stomach._

Kylo examined the wound closely, before placing one hand over the wound, the other hand holding her hand steady. The room became alive with the Force. Rey’s eyes widened in shock. She could feel her skin closing. She could feel herself heal. _Was he doing that?!_

After a few moments Kylo pulled his hand back and stared at her hand. He smiled. “There. It shouldn’t scar”.

Rey’s eyes left Kylo’s face, following his gaze down to her hand. The wound was gone, leaving a faint red line in its place.

“Unfortunately, I can’t clean up the blood, you’ll need to do that yourself”, Kylo joked to Rey. Their eyes now meeting.

Rey smiled, moving towards the sink in her room. She started to wash her arms, wiping away the blood. “Thank you, Ben. Really. I didn’t know you could do that with the Force”.

“It’s a Sith trait, really. I guess the Dark Side isn’t all too bad, huh?”

Rey let out a chuckle.

“So, you’re back with the Resistance?”

“Yes. So, your knights didn’t kill you?”

“Not yet”, he smiled. But apparently this is not what Rey had wanted to hear. She spun around quickly, eyes narrowing.

“What happened?”

“They were suspicious. As expected. Rey… can I propose something to you? A sort of – treaty?”

Rey pursed her lips, “O-Kay?”

“Rey. I lied to my knights. I told them that you had decided to turn to the Dark Side. That you had agreed to turn spy for the First Order so that we can finally sniff out the last of the resistance”. Kylo paused, expecting Rey to say something. She remained silent, searching his eyes. “Rey, what would you think of mutually leaking information to one another? Nothing serious. Nothing that would lead to loss of life. Both the resistance and the tyranny of the First Order need to end and we both know that cannot happen overnight. So, what if you were to leak me small snippets of information to appease my knights? And in return… In return I will give the resistance coordinates to our weapons. To the new starkiller base. To each of our dreadnoughts. Help me reduce the might of the First Order. Then join me, and help me to change the First Order into what the galaxy truly needs”. Kylo paused again. “Otherwise… I’m afraid that the change I will try to bring will be met with too much resistance from the First Order. Hux is already being difficult regarding new propositions I suggested for ending slavery. And my knights? Well, I worry Jyrux may try to swerve them against me if I’m seen to ‘abandon the Dark Side’”.

Rey hesitated. Was he really asking her to do what she thought he was? “What kind of information would I need to give you? I will not tell you where we are, so you can come and annihilate us, Ben. Nor will I let you imprison my friends”.

He smiled. “No, of course not. Leak me nothing too important. If you switch bases, then give me the location of the old base. Leave evidence that you had recently left. If you use specific trade routes, then let me know so we can see the Resistance ships in action… but leave a decoy ship for the hyperspace tracking. Leak me information about the command of leadership. That sort of thing. Although I do suggest – if we want this to really work – that you change base very soon, so the First Order can attack the empty base. So Jyrux does not become impatient”.

Rey smiled. “I think that might work. But – before I uproot the resistance – give me the coordinates of something first. I mean, I need to be smart about this kind of thing, right?” She grinned. Kylo smiled back at her.

“Will you tell General Organa about this? Or does the thought of explaining our bond to her still scare you?” Kylo teased.

“Hmm, undecided”, Rey continued smiling at him. She sat down on the floor, her back propped up against the bed. “Come, sit next to me”.

Kylo hesitated for just a moment, then sat next to her. He looked sideways at her. They smiled at one another.

“So, tell me what you were like as a child. I always wondered what it would be like to have someone who cared so much for me”.

And for the first time in over a decade Kylo Ren spoke of his childhood.

***

Rey was lying on the floor, clutching her stomach, laughing hysterically. Kylo wiped a tear from his eye, laughing and looking fondly at Rey on the floor. _She looks so happy._ Kylo couldn’t remember the last time he has ever laughed like this. Or the last time that anyone had ever looked so happy in his presence. He beamed.

Rey started to control her laughter and propped herself up on her elbows, looking at Kylo. She noticed the changing sky through the window behind him. It was almost dawn. Just how long had the Force connected them?

“Kriff! It’s almost dawn! I should really go to sleep…”

Kylo tried to hide the disappointment from his face. He didn’t want to be separated from her. He watched as Rey stood up. She smiled down at him, holding out her hand. He clasped her hand, and she pulled him up. Well tried to anyway, and mostly pushed himself onto his feet. He looked down at Rey, smiling. “I think the Force has other ideas. We’ve never been connected this long before”.

“Maybe the galaxy needs some joy, so is allowing us this moment of happiness?”

 _Kriff, he could kiss her right now_. “Go to sleep, Rey. I need to check up on work on the holopad. I’ll be just over here, until the Force disconnects us”. He smiled down at her.

“You aren’t going to sleep?”

“Well… I think our beds are currently in the same location. And I don’t think climbing into ‘bed’ with you would be the most appropriate thing”.

Rey shot him a seductive look. “Oh, I disagree. We both need sleep. It’s only logical”.

“It’s logical that you go to sleep, and I’ll do work. After all - I have a First Order to dismantle”.

Rey smiled and slid silently into bed. Kylo moved towards her, grabbing the bedsheet and pulling it over her shoulders. He whispered softly “Sweet dreams, Jedi”.

“Happy reading, Supreme Leader”.

He chuckled, moving quietly towards his desk. He sat down and pulled out his holopad. He started flicking through reports, his thoughts not fully leaving Rey. After a few moment he allowed himself a glance at Rey. She was asleep. She looked peaceful. He smiled.

The force disconnected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a bit of fluff, don't you? :) I did not intend for this chapter to be as long as it is.. but I got a bit carried away with writing Rey's escape and the bedroom fluff! 
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I love the guilty pleasure of writing it!
> 
> Have a wonderful Saturday happy readers <3


	6. The Datapad

Rey awoke a few hours later, the sun glaring into her room. She threw an arm over her face to shield her eyes for the bright light. A small smile escaped on her face as memories from hours previous flooded her thoughts. She had been _happy,_ filled with emotions she did not recognise. It was bliss.

For hours she had sat with him, laughed with him, been happy with him. He spoke of his childhood, she had spoken of her time on Jakku. They had laughed about stories of life in the First Order and of the Resistance. Of stories of Hux – or of General Huggs, as Kylo discovered last night that is what Poe called him. He found that very amusing, his eyes twinkling menacingly at the thought of Hux being renamed. Time passed fleetingly, and before they were aware of just how much time had passed the sun was rising.

She pondered Kylo’s words. He’d called it a treaty of sorts. _Can I really make a treaty with the Supreme Leader? Can I trust him not to betray me? To hurt my friends?_ In return for small snippets of information about the Resistance, he’d give her information about the First Order. Information that could bring the First Order to its knees. That could bring Kylo Ren back to the light?

_I have to try._

Slowly she moved towards the ‘fresher. _Food, I need food._

***

Rey walked through the base, passing a few people that she didn’t recognise. She smiled, hurrying towards the canteen. As expected, the canteen was empty. Rey guessed that it must be late morning. Rey grabbed some bread and an apple, turned around and almost crashed into Leia.

“Oh kriff, sorry!” Rey startled.

Leia smiled. “Good to have you back. I trust you slept well?”

Rey nodded, smiling.

“And the trip? Were you successful?”

Rey grinned, pulling her lightsaber from her belt. She took a step back and turned it on. The white blade crackled to life. Rey stared at the blade adoringly.

Leia’s eyes opened in shock. _A white blade? Interesting._ She looked at Rey, noticing the look of pride on her face. For a second she was reminded of her son, all those years ago. She could see so much of her son in Rey. An ache panged in her chest.

A fleeting image flashed across her mind at that moment. She saw her son, just four years old. He was running towards her, a grin plastered on his face. He skidded to a stop just in front of her.

_“Mama! Mama! Look! Look at what I can do!”_

He started to levitate a vase in the room. It soared high into the air. It spun. It danced. It lifted higher.

“ _Ben! Stop that! You might drop it!”_

He looked scared. His eyes widened. His face paled. His breath caught in his throat. The vase fell. It came crashing onto the floor. Shards of terracotta crackled along the floor. The crash echoed throughout the room, reverberated by the sound of the broken shards bouncing on the floor.

“ _Mama!”_ He cried.

Leia smiled at Rey, shaking away the memory. “I’m proud of you, Rey. You really are the shining beacon of the Resistance. And our last hope”.

Rey disabled the lightsaber. A look of determination consuming her face. “General, we need to talk”.

****

The sun was setting over the planet as the final Resistance ship soared into the sky, departing the atmosphere through hyperspace. Rey watched the stars zoom past.

_“Leia, we need to leave the base. Immediately”._

_Leia frowned. “The First Order… have they found us?”_

_Rey considered lying. She considered saying yes. It would have been so easy. So much less explaining._

_“No. Please… Trust me. I cannot explain why. Not now. But I promise I will soon. We need to evacuate”._

_“Rey. We have allies arriving every day. We are training. We have resources here. We cannot just abandon our refuge without good cause”._

_“Then trust me. As the ‘Resistance’s last hope’ – trust me. Please”._

_“Rey… what is going on?”_

_“Please, trust me”._

Rey sighed, leaning back in the co-pilot chair of the Falcon. For now, Leia had trusted her. Rey knew that eventually she would have to tell Leia the truth, to tell her of the bond she shared with her son. But not yet. Not until she understood her own emotions.

Of course Leia knew partially of what had happened onboard the Supremacy. Rey had told them that she had felt that there was still light inside of Kylo Ren, and she had gone to him willingly. That Kylo Ren had killed Snoke to save Rey, and together they had fought the Praetorian guards. And that they had then fought, with him refusing to save the fleet. Rey couldn’t explain why, but something inside of her had compelled her to hide her bond with Ben from the Resistance. And she had trusted that instinct.

Chewie roared to Rey that he was going to talk to Leia, snapping Rey away from her thoughts. Rey looked up at him and smiled.

She looked back towards the stars whizzing past. She wondered where in the galaxy Kylo currently was. Was she moving towards him? Away from him? Was she passing him now through hyperspace?

As if the Force was answering her question, she felt the energy of the room buzz to life around her. She smiled as she felt the familiar pull of the bond. She turned and looked into the eyes of the man who she had spent her night with, happy. 

“I accept your proposal of a treaty. We’re now in hyperspace. We abandoned our base”.

His eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes”, she shakily breathed out. “We evacuated our base. Although… No one knows why. You mother seems to trust my judgement blindly”.

Kylo smiled. “I don’t blame her”.

He took a step towards Rey, towering over her. “Tell me where”.

***

Kylo stormed through the halls of the Ascendancy. _The base was on Nock._

He threw the doors to the bridge open with the Force, marching in with determination. Hux turned to him, a mixture of confusion and irritation etched upon his face.

“The Resistance is on Nock. Set our course there immediately. I want them annihilated”.

It was then that Kylo noticed Jyrux standing on the bridge. Kylo stared into the mask of his knight, ignoring the mumblings of Hux next to him. He was passively aware of Hux moving away from him as Kylo watched Jyrux saunter towards him. They stood facing each other.

“So, the girl gave away the location?”

“Obviously”.

“And? You’ll launch a ground attack?”

“Yes”.

“Will she fight with us?”

“I assume so”.

“She’ll likely be killed. Either by the Resistance themselves, or in our fire”.

“Collateral”.

“And I thought you had feelings for the little Jedi”.

Kylo took a step towards Jyrux, careful that none of the generals would over hear them. “You forget your place, Jyrux”.

Silence invaded the space between them. “Sorry, master. I will not doubt you again”.

***

Eighteen standard hours later Rey stood in a ship hangar, looking around. The air was warm, fresh. It was late evening where they were. Rey watched sun start to dip below the horizon. A blaze of light scorched across the sky, bathing it in vibrant colours of red, orange and yellow.

“Rey!”

Rey spun around to see Finn running towards her. With the rush of the evacuation, they had shared a brief hug as they met in passing. Finn had boarded another ship with Rose, with many of the fighter pilots settled in their new X-wings. The hangar was alive with energy. There was a bubble of chat filling the air, people were happy at the successful evacuation. There were new recruits. And a few new ships. Still not enough to take on the First Order, but news of what had happened on Crait had spread through the galaxy like wildfire. _There was once again hope in the galaxy._

Rey squealed in delight as Finn lifted her into the air in a crushing hug. “Well?! Did you do it? Where’s the lightsaber? I bet you done it!”.

She showed off her new lightsaber to Finn, who ooo’ed and aaa’ed in all the right places, watching the blade move through the air. The display attracted quite a few Resistance fighters to watch.

“Why is it white?”

“Shouldn’t it be green?”

“Why not blue?”

“Is it real?”

Rey heard the questions float around her. She realised she had never asked Kylo why it was white.

“It’s white because the crystal is pure, balanced”, Rey replied. _Where the kriff did that answer come from?_ She knew it was true, but she could not explain why. It was just… the correct answer.

Finn beamed at her. “Its brilliant!”. He looked intently at the lightsaber. “So that’s the weapon that will defeat Kylo Ren! Brilliant!”

Rey smiled timidly, disabling the blade. “So, this is Naboo, huh?”

If Finn noticed Rey changing the subject, then he made no comment. He started talking animatedly about the planet, stories he had heard. Slowly the group around them that had gathered drifted away, and Rey found herself walking through the new rebel base with Finn. They ended up in some sort of conference room, where many of the rebels were currently hanging out.

Finn paused for a second, noticing Rose standing across the room talking with another girl. He quickly resumed talking about Naboo gossip with Rey. Rey smiled. He didn’t fool her. She had noticed the way he faltered when he saw her. The way his eyes had lit up. They way he had momentarily forgotten how to walk. She hadn’t had a chance to talk with Finn privately since she had saved the rebels on Crait. They had spoken a few times before she left to build her saber, but always in the presence of other rebels.

Rey smiled. She was happy for her friend. He seemed smitten by this girl.

“Rose? Right? That’s her name”.

Finn paused, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “W- w- what?”

“The girl back there. She’s pretty”. Rey smirked.

Finn glanced at the floor. “Yes. Her name is Rose”.

“And?”

“And what?”

Rey laughed. “Is that the only information I’m getting? Her name? I saw you care for her on board the Falcon after Crait. And just now – well, you stopped walking when you seen her. Must take a pretty special girl to make you stop walking”.

Finn blushed. Once again, he found his shoe very interesting. “She kissed me on Crait”.

Rey beamed.

“We’ve been talking a lot since then. But it’s new… and I don’t know what to think of it yet”. Finn’s eyes finally found the courage to look at Rey once more.

“Well, if I was blushing about a boy as much as you are blushing about Rose then I know how I’d feel!”. Rey punched him jokingly in the arm. They smiled at each other.

****

Rey sat on her bed. Once again, she had a room to herself. This base was much larger than the last, and while many had to share rooms, there was space for Rey to stay alone. Leia had insisted for “meditation” purposes. Rey had accepted in case the Force connected her with Kylo again. That would be an awkward situation. Rey could imagine it now. Her new bunkmate asking why Rey was talking to a wall. And Rey answering “oh, you know – it’s not a wall. Just Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order and the lost son of General Organa. No big deal. Yes, we tell jokes to each other now - after we got over the whole killing each other thing”.

Rey chuckled to herself and started to change into her night clothes. She sat back on her bed, exhausted. And that s when she fell it – the pull of the Force.

“Hello”, Ben smiled down at her.

“Hi there”, Rey smiled back. She patted the space on the bed next to her. Kylo sat down. The energy of the room pulsed with contentment and peace.

“We arrived at Nock about 8 standard hours ago. We destroyed the base. Found no survivors…” Kylo winked at Rey.

“Ah, what a shame! Was there an escape or something?”

“Looks like the rebels left just before we arrived. The pots in the kitchen were still cooking. They must have improved radar technology”.

Kylo and Rey looked at each other intently, before they both burst out laughing. The laughter was contagious. Once it started, it wouldn’t stop. They both laughed harder. Tears formed in Rey’s eyes from laughing. And then it happened. Rey _snorted._ Kylo lost it. He started howling from laughter, and Rey fell backwards on to the bed from laughing so hard, pulling kylo down with her reflexively. Suddenly, Rey was aware of the position she was currently in. She stopped laughing, glancing sideways at Kylo. He too had stopped laughing. He brought a hand to Rey’s face, hesitating for a second before touching her cheek, wiping away a tear that had started to caress across her cheek. Kylo looked at Rey, their eyes meeting. They lay there for a while, shoulder to shoulder, feet dangling off the bed, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you”.

“For me?”

Kylo smiled. “Yes, for you”.

He sat up and reached into his robes. Rey immediately missed the warmth from beside her and followed him into a sitting position reflexively, following the warmth.

“I suppose this is an experiment? I have no idea if this will remain with you after I leave. But we have to try”. Kylo thrust a small datapad into her hand. “Coordinates. Coordinates to the planet where we are creating our weapons. Every dreadnought, every sonic weapon, every gun… they’re all made here. Use this information wisely, Rey”.

Rey stared at the datapad in her hands. She knew immediately how powerful this information could be. Kylo really has changed, hadn’t he? Rey smiled, holding the datapad.

“Thank you, Ben. Thank you”.

She looked up into his face, their eyes meeting once more.

“It’s time for the tyranny to end”.

Rey searched Kylo’s eyes. There was truth in his words. “I have no idea how to explain this to Leia”, she chuckled.

Kylo smiled. “Tell her the Force willed this”.

“That is true, I guess. Is it strange that I’m not ready to tell Leia about our bond yet? Or about our treaty?”

“Do you not trust her?” Kylo frowned.

“No. It’s not that at all. It’s just... well, I feel like if I tell anyone about this bond that it will become a political game. An advantage for the rebels to exploit. And for now… well, I want it to remain…” Rey was lost on how to finish that sentence. How could she fathom the words to explain to Kylo that for now she wanted the bond to remain just between them? There were no words. Not yet.

Kylo stepped closer towards her. “Rey”, he breathed.

The Force started to pull them apart. Kylo started to fade away. Quickly he grabbed Rey’s hand holding the datapad and brought it to his face. He pressed his lips to her knuckles, his eyes never leaving Rey’s.

And then he was gone. Rey’s hand remained outstretched in the air where Kylo had just been.

Two thoughts simultaneously filled Rey’s mind. The first that Kylo had just kissed her, and the butterflies in her stomach returned at the thought. _He kissed me._ The second thought was that there was something solid and hard in her hand.

Frowning, Rey pulled her hand back towards her body, turned it over and slowly opened her fingers revealing a hard, shiny datapad sat there in the palm of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is reading this and has been following this.. sorry it's been so long between chapters! I was on vacation :) 
> 
> and if you are reading this then let me know what you think of how the story is going :) 
> 
> Happy weekend <3


	7. Darkness meets light

 

Leia stared at the datapad that Rey had tentatively placed in her hand. The girl had mumbled something about the datapad containing coordinates to a First Order armoury. But surely that could not be possible? How could Rey possibly get her hands on something like that? Leia turned the datapad over to inspect the back cover, hoping that there would be something – anything – that would offer more information as to the origin of where this datapad had come from. Leia was confused.

“Rey – what is this? How did you get this?”

Rey looked into the face of the General. Leia was frowning at her, he eyes flickering between Rey and the datapad in her hand, which she was slowly rotating with her fingers, closely inspecting the device.

“Through the Force”, Rey had decided to lie. It was easier that way. “It was almost like a dream. I was sat meditating when I felt a sort of _pull_ in the energy around me. I could feel myself being pulled, and suddenly I found myself in a command room onboard the _Ascendancy_ and the datapad was sitting there, on the desk. I could feel through the energy that the desk belonged to Hux. There was no proof.. but it felt correct. It had his energy… So, I took the datapad. And then I found myself back here….” Rey’s voice trailed off, uneven, shaky.

Leia frowned at the girl. She was babbling.  _She is lying. Why can she not tell me the truth?_

“Rey – that is not what happened, is it?”

Leia’s face softened. Rey brought her eyes to meet Leia’s, feeling her face flush. _Leia knew she was lying. She would have to tell the truth._ And then what? Would she be dismissed from the Resistance? Would they lose their faith in her? Rey’s breath quickened.

“General, I only partially told you the truth about what happened the night that Snoke died. I told that I went to Kylo Ren willingly as I felt through the Force that there was still light inside of him. Well, that is true. But I felt that due to our Force bond”, Leia frowned, staring intently at Rey.

_A Force Bond? Between Rey and my son?_

“Snoke claimed to have created it – to have bridged our minds. We started appearing to each other through the Force. We could speak. We could touch”, Rey hesitated for a moment, shifting her eyes away from Leia’s gaze. “We touched hands on Ach To and I had a vision. I saw him turn back to the Light and I saw…” Rey paused. _No. I cannot tell Leia that._

Leia pursed her lips.  _What is she hiding?_

“Well, I went to try and bring him back… and you know already what happened onboard. Ever since then we have been connected through the Force on a regular basis. He offered me a treaty. The treaty is sort of a way to bring the First Order down from the inside, but he needs to remain supported for now, otherwise they’ll overthrow him. I was captured on Correlia by his knights, and they know of our bond now. Kylo let me go. He helped my escape the Order. But the knights were furious...They’re dangerous. They could overthrow him, Leia. The could kill him! Because of me they no longer trust him" Rey's eye's briefly met Leia's in a pleading panic.

"They believe that I am a spy for the First Order… and that is why we evacuated yesterday. I’m sorry for not telling you the truth, General”, Rey was pointedly staring at something interesting on her shoe now. “In return for the information for our old base’s location – which has now been destroyed – Ben gave me this”, Rey whispered the last part while pointing at the datapad held tightly in Leia’s hands.

Leia sucked in a deep breath. This information was a lot to take in, but what was most shocking was that Rey had slipped up and called him _Ben._ And a treaty? What exactly was a Force Bond? There were too many questions. _This is going to be a long night_ , Leia signed internally.

Leia’s eyes searched Rey’s face, searching for more information. The girl had gone quiet. Staring at the floor, breathing heavily. _She was panicking._

“And what exactly does this treaty entail that you have made with our enemy without Command’s approval?”

****

Rey left Leia’s room just before dawn. They had spoken in length of Rey’s treaty, and Rey’s need for the bond to remain a need-to-know piece of information. Rey couldn’t stand the thought of Finn finding out that she was on friendly terms with their enemy.

Leia had warmed to the idea of Rey and Kylo’s treaty after a barrage of questions. She agreed to help Rey ‘leak’ information to Kylo. Obviously depending on the authenticity and usefulness of the information on the datapad. A meeting was planned for later that morning with the Resistance command to discuss strategy and battle tactics. They would attack soon. Rey couldn’t help but notice the twinkle in Leia’s eyes at the prospect of battle at the armoury. ' _The Resistance had it’s first advantage in long time. The tide is turning’, Leia had smiled._ Leia had remained wary, but she had told Rey that they had to trust this new piece of information as their greatest hope.

Acting on instinct Rey’s feet brought her to the entrance of the base. The guards standing watch were playing a game of holochess, chatting animatedly. Rey slipped past in the shadows silently as they argued over some illegal move one of them had made, sneaking out of the door.

Rey breathed in the fresh air that tickled her face and filled her lungs. She couldn’t help but shake the feeling of _freedom_ as she walked out onto the grass. She looked at her feet, smiling at the sight of them immersed in grass.

And then she ran.

She ran through the grass, jumping over rocks. She kept moving, drinking in the fresh air. _She felt alive._ Her mind felt empty. Her thoughts abandoned. All she could think about was the air streaming past her as she moved quickly through the fields. Her chest grew heavy and painful. But it reminded her that she was alive.  _It felt good._

She found herself approaching a cliff, her feet slowed. She must have ran quite a distance from the base. She smiled, sitting on the damp grass. The wetness penetrated through her clothing, and she could _feel_ life within her. She felt alive. Smiling, Rey lay on the wet grass whilst running her fingers through each of the grassy blades around her. She couldn’t describe the feeling, she felt alive and free. As if telling Leia of the Force Bond had given her a sense of freedom.

Rey stared up at the sky that was mixture of starry skies and an emerging orange and red light.

 _Darkness meets light._ The words had whispered to her in a dream. They came alive now, swirling around before her very eyes.

She watched the stars intently, wondering if she was looking up at Kylo, somewhere on his flagship. As if answering her thoughts Rey felt the familiar and welcoming pull of the Force.

Kylo appeared, standing with his back to her. His head tilted slightly to the left, before straightening back up. He held one hand up to the air. “Not now. Leave me”.

_Someone else was here. He was talking to someone._

Rey watched Kylo, his head following an unseen image. Eventually he turned to her, a look of shock spreading across his face at the sight of Rey lying on the grass, or what must have been a sterile floor onboard his ship. Rey held out her hand, and with a shaky voice, she whispered “join me”.

Kylo stared intently at her, before eventually moving slowly towards her. He sat down next to her, his eyes never leaving Rey’s.

“Where are you?”

“Touch me and see for yourself”.

 _Where the kriffing hell had that come from?_ Rey chastised herself. She blamed the fresh air. It filled her with a sense of unwelcome confidence.

Kylo’s eyes widened. He slowly pulled one glove off his hand, the leather creaking as it was removed from his fingers. The glove was discarded carelessly on the floor closely followed by its partner, completely forgotten by him. He moved gingerly towards Rey, his hand outstretched.

Rey watched his hand. Memories flooded her of the last time he had held his hand out to her. This time she took it. She grasped his hand with firmness, her fingers curling around his own. With her thumb she gently rubbed the skin on the back of his hand, as Kylo stared at her in shock. Rey’s surroundings enveloped him. He could smell the grass. Could feel the wetness soak through his knees as he crouched next to her. He could see the orange light bounce across her face from the sunrise. _She was radiant._

_She was light._

She smiled, the emerging light making her smile dazzle. “Ben, lie down next to me. Watch the sunrise. Please”.

Kylo had never obeyed an order more quickly in his life. At that moment he knew he could never say no to her. If she asked him to jump off the cliff they were perched upon, then he knew he would. He welcomed the dampness of the grass leak through his clothing as he lay back. It felt welcoming.

Rey was still caressing the skin on the back of his hand with her thumb. His eyes fluttered shut. It felt like paradise. Nothing had ever felt more wonderful. His heart was racing. He felt warm, despite the dampness. He could lie here forever.

He opened his eyes, staring at the sky. The darkness was slipping away, replaced by glorious rays of red, orange and yellow light dancing across the sky. He smiled as a white light shot across the sky, and turned to Rey.

“Did you make a wish?”

“A wish?”

“The star. Did you see a shooting star just now?”

“Yes”, Rey breathed out. Her voice heavy. She turned her face to meet his.

Ben smiled. Her eyes were beautiful. “Old legends say that if you make a wish when you see a shooting star, then it will come true”.

Rey’s mouth opened slightly. _I can’t imagine anything more that I could want, that I don’t have now lying here with you. Or peace. I should probably wish for peace. That seemed like the Resistance thing to do._

“I guess I should wish for peace, then”.

Kylo chucked. “Well, if you tell someone the wish then it won’t come true”.

“Oh. Well… “ Rey paused, her heart hammering in her chest. “What if I have another wish? Can I make two?”

She inched closer towards Kylo.

“You can have all the wishes you want”.

Kylo could swear she just moved even closer to him. She was close. _So close._

Kylo tilted his head towards her. “I would give you anything to make you smile”.

He rolled over onto his side, looking at Rey lying next to him. She was on her back, her head tilted towards him. Her eyes sparkling in the light, boring into his own. She continued rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. He glanced down at their clasped hands, smiling. He started to copy Rey by rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. He heard her take a quick intake of breath from Rey. He moved his eyes back to Rey’s face. He glanced at her lips. _They looked soft._

He tilted his head towards Rey’s. Her eyes fluttered shut. _They were so close now._ Her breath tickled his chin, and he knew then that something could feel more wonderful than the feel of her thumb caress his skin. His own eyes closed as he moved even closer.

An animal made a strange sound nearby, startling them both. Their eyes shot open. They looked at each other for a second before giggling breathily. Kylo brought his free hand up to Rey’s face and gently ran a thumb along her cheek, his eyes running across her face, memorising every mark, freckle and blemish. _She was perfect._

He rolled back over, his eyes never leaving Rey’s. She smiled, before turning her attention back to the sunrise.

They lay there for what felt like both seconds and an eternity, holding hands and watching the sky change from dark to light. Eventually, Rey whispered that she should get back to the base before she was discovered missing.

Kylo stood up hesitantly, then held a hand out for Rey. She grasped it, and was pulled up into the arms of her enemy _. If I can still call him that._ Kylo looked somewhat startled at how close she was, before smiling down at her.

The Force began to pulse around them.

Kylo slowly brought one hand to the base of her back and pulled her close. Their bodies were flush against one another. Rey was smiling, looking at him. She raised her hand and gently ran her fingers along his cheek, following the scar. Softly, her fingers followed his jawline, trailing towards his ear. She spread her fingers out into his hair, before gently gripping her fingers into his scalp. And then she gently pulled his head down.

He closed his eyes in anticipation. Once more he could feel her breath against his lips. _It was glorious._

The Force pulsed harder.

Finally, their lips met. Rey felt the kiss radiate through her body. Her toes were tingling. She could feel his hands wrap around her. Her spine arched as he leaned into her. Their lips moved gently against one another. She felt his tongue rub against her lower lip and she _moaned._ She parted his lips and the feeling was ecstasy. One of his hands had moved into her hair, the other gripping her waist. She never wanted him to let her go. _This was perfect._ His lips moved with determination against her own as she felt her body temperature rise and her pulse quicken even more, if possible. She had never wanted anything more in her life.

Rey gently bit Kylo’s lower lip, dragging her teeth across them. Kylo groaned and then deepened the kiss. It was no longer gentle, but needing. His hands roamed across her body and she let out a soft moan. Her mouth opened in ecstasy and Kylo took the opportunity to pull his lips away from Rey’s mouth, trailing kisses along her jaw. He buried his face into Rey’s neck, nipping the skin and smothering the bite with his tongue and lips.

_God, his tongue feels so warm and soft. Don’t dare stop._

Rey was glad that Kylo was holding her so closely, as she was sure that she could no longer remember how to stand upright. She let out another whimpering moan and Kylo’s teeth grazed across her collarbone.

 _This would have been so much better and easier lying down on the ground._ Rey thought. And then suddenly she was aware of the implications of that thought… if this had happened moments previously when lying down then this would have progressed very quickly. Too quickly?  _Just like now…_

As if hearing her thoughts, Kylo stilled. He pressed his lips gently to her neck once more and pulled his head up to look at her. Smiling, he kissed her gently on the lips quickly, then pulled back.

“Rey”, he breathed out shakily. But there were no words.

Rey searched his eyes, instantly missing the feeling of his body pressed ever so tightly against her own. She leaned back up, meeting his lips halfway. Kylo gently cradled her face with one hand, while the other held her close.

“Ben”, Rey murmured against his lips. “If the Resistance mission goes well, then I’m coming to join you”.

Kylo froze against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Rey will finally learn of the prophecy. The resistance will attack. Ben and Rey will finally meet face to face. 
> 
> Let me know what you think? :) I like comments ;)


	8. Into the Crevice

Finn and Poe sat in the mess hall talking animatedly about the meeting. They finally had a lead! General Organa had somehow managed to acquire a datapad containing coordinates to a planet containing the First Order armoury. Stormtrooper suits, tasers, canons, guns, turbolasers, artillery… everything was made there. _They had their first real opportunity to strike the First Order military at its source!_ The source of the datapad was need-to-know, and few had challenged that.

The Resistance had debated and argued, with many heated words, a battle strategy. Poe had argued for an immediate attack, warning command that they should attack before the First Order are aware that the Resistance have these details and moved their armoury. Or laid a trap. Connix had counter-argued that the Resistance’s own resources were still depleted, and they should wait. She argued that they should plan a proper attack, to minimise loss of life and equipment. They did not need another Dreadnought incidence. Poe had winced at that comment.

The meeting had been postponed by General Organa after nearly five hours of debate and attack planning, so everyone could eat and cool down their heated emotions. Many wanted revenge for the multiple atrocities that the First Order had committed. Others were more level-headed, wanting time to properly plan the attack. Finn had argued that they should wait no more than two weeks, claiming that after the events of the destruction of Starkiller Base and the Battle of Crait that the First Order would be in overdrive mass-producing weapons. He warned the room that the First Order would likely find them soon and attack. They needed to act swiftly.

Finn couldn’t help but notice the silence of Rey during the meeting. She had arrived late, looking rather tired, sneaking into the room and standing at the back half-hidden behind the comms system. She made no argument for or against battle plans. Often, she looked distant, as if she wasn’t even in the room with them all. Unfortunately, he had noticed General Organa watching her a few times, unbeknownst by Rey. He hoped the girl would not be in trouble for her behaviour. He hoped that nothing was wrong. She had seemed so happy and normal yesterday. _Had something happened last night?_

“We need to attack now! If we leave it too late then the First Order are sure to find out that we have this information! I cannot believe that Organa is even contemplating waiting to attack. We have the resources! We finally have fighters and weapons… we have enough! If we do a small attack, sneak in… then we can still do some severe damage!” Poe’s head was low, speaking quickly to Finn, their food momentarily forgotten.

“We need to have an air strike standing by, just in case things don’t go to plan…” Finn countered.

“Yes, yes, of course we will. A team can go in on foot, plant some explosives – “

“I agree, Poe. I really do. But how will we get the team into the base?”

“You worked in sanitation. You must know how to get through?”

“No. I was never on that base. I didn’t even know where it was – “

“But you knew it existed?”

“Yes, of course. Where did you think the weapons came from? The _Force?”_

Poe chuckled heartedly, before stuffing a large piece of bread into his mouth. “Yes, goo’ ole’ Thnoke, magicthing weaponths”.

“Did no one ever teach you not to eat with your mouth full, flyboy?”

Poe and Finn swung around in their seats, coming face to face with Rose. Poe glanced at Finn, smirking at the blush that spread across his friend’s cheeks. Rose sat down opposite Finn with her food try, smiling continuously with Finn, the pair never breaking eye contact.

“So, Rose – what’s your thoughts? Attack now, or later?” Poe asked, breaking the tension between his friends.

“Now. We shouldn’t waste time. We shouldn’t allow those bastards to get any stronger. We should not give them time to improve… To find us”. Rose glanced at her food during the last past of her statement, flicking the peas with a fork around her plate.

“If we all agree – then we should take a polished argument to Organa. If we all feel like this, then she cannot dismiss –“ Poe was cut off.

“But we don’t _all_ agree. Connix and quite a few others think we should wait for the arrival of more allies and resources”, Rose quipped.

“If we are successful then think of the support we will get for this attack! We will rally the entire galaxy in our favour”.

“Poe is right, Rose. This could be how we get the support we need to _win_ ”. Finn glanced up, noticing a young female walking towards them, carrying a tray piled high with food. “Rey!”

Rey smiled at her friends, setting her tray on the table. “Well, that was eventful”.

Rose smiled at Rey, running her eyes over the Jedi. “We were just discussing when is best to attack”.

“Attack?” Rey whispered. She had promised Kylo minimal loss of life. If the Resistance went in guns blazing then Kylo would be furious. He could cancel their treaty. _He might never look at me again. He will never trust me again._

“Were you not listening in the meeting?” Poe chuckled.

“We can’t… no… not attack”. They all looked at Rey confused, while she stuttered over her words. “Please, no more loss of life”. She made eye contact with Poe, who was now a member of the Resistance Command. “We can attack, but no air strike… no more needless deaths. Please”. Rey paused. “We could… we could plant explosives in the base, set them off remotely in areas where it will damage the machinery, but not hurt anybody-“

“Not hurt anybody?! Rey! This is war! They would have annihilated us all at Crait if you hadn’t have saved us!”

“Did you forget how many of our X-wings were blown up during our evacuation?”

“They’ve murdered my friends and family!”

Rey stared into the eyes of her friends. “Finn was _just a stormtrooper._ He could have been there. How many more stormtroopers are just like Finn?”

Finn frowned at Rey. “Many of them agree with-“

“And many of them don’t, Finn! Just like you!”

Rose looked between Finn and Rey. “Finn, I agree with Rey… We could have killed you if you hadn’t defected when you did”. Tears glistened her eyes.

Poe looked between the three of them. They made sense. A set of explosives planted in just the right locations could be all they needed. Bigger explosives could be more effective… an alarm. _After the first bombs went off the base would be evacuated! Then we set off the larger bombs! Minimal loss of loss, but complete destruction of the artillery! That could work!_ Poe was deep in thought. _Besides, they shouldn’t really be planning to kill loads of people if one or two of them could be the “affair to bring the galaxy to its knees”._

Poe chuckled, “Yeah, I agree too. We don’t want to be killing anyone in case they’re apart of the union”.  He sang the last word.

Rose and Finn laughed, eyeing each other awkwardly. Rey looked from Poe to Rose and Finn, confused. “A union?”

They all stopped laughing, staring at Rey. “Kriff! Has no one told you? Maz was here” Poe exclaimed.

Rey looked at Finn, her eyes frowning. “No, no one has told me _anything._ When was Maz here?”

“When you were building your saber”, Finn glanced at Rose.

“ _When I was building my saber?_ Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“So much was happening, Rey. With the evacuation… troops arriving…”

Poe sensed the tension building up between Rey and Finn. “Maz came to tell Organa of a new prophecy that had reached her. How did it go again, exactly?” He looked between Rose and Finn. “A union of dark and light. Darkness meets light. Or something like that”.

Rey took a sharp intake of breath. _Fuck._

Poe continued, unaware of Rey’s changing attitude. “Maz thinks it refers to some kind of affair. And of course the base has been alight with gossip ever since”. He laughed. “Apparently some sort of affair will bring peace and balance to the galaxy. So basically two people are meant to get it on… and somehow there will be peace?” Poe smirked at Rey.

“Yeah, everyone is over analysing any kind of fraternising on the base”, Finn chuckled.

“I’ve even heard people joking that they’ve heard Kylo Ren is dating a Wookie, and together they’ll bring furry peace to the galaxy”, Rose snorted.

Rey’s eyes had grown wide. _Darkness meets light. Those words had been whispered to her so many times in her dreams. A union… of dark and light. The dark side, and the light side. United. Together. Light and Dark._ Rey snapped her eyes shut. _No. They can’t find out I kissed him. Kriff, I’ve betrayed my friends._ Rey struggled with the internal turmoil. She knew as soon as the words had left Poe’s lips that the prophecy was about Kylo and herself. _Did Leia know? Is that why she didn’t tell me last night? Did Leia know of my feelings towards her son? Fuck._

She opened her eyes. Her friends were joking about Kylo Ren and a Wookie romping about onboard the _Ascendancy._ They were oblivious to Rey’s show of emotion. _Get a grip girl. Don’t let them see it written across your face._

“So, do we know who the prophecy was about?” Rey interrupted their joking.

“Nope. No one knows. If its meant to bring peace then I guess we’ll find out soon enough who has been getting it on”, Poe winked at Rey.

Rey grimaced. _Let him flirt. It means he has no idea about what I was really doing last night._

***

Eight days later Rey found herself onboard a fighter jet with Poe, Finn, Rose, Chewie and two new recruits to the Resistance: Samuel and D’Orby. They stood around a table in the comm room, reaffirming for the thousandth time that everyone was aware of the plan of action. This was it. They were attacking the base. Poe has developed the battle strategy. A series of bombs would go off in the artillery, and once the base was evacuated, they would remotely set off a series of much larger and more powerful bombs leading to the complete destruction of the First Order weaponry.

They all formed Base One – the primary attack team. Rey would lead the team, using the Force to gain entry to the base. If they were unfortunate to meet any stormtroopers on their travels, then the plan was for Rey to use the Force to subdue them. _Minimal loss of life. No needless killing._

If they failed – then Base Two would attack. Base Two consisted of the entirety of the Resistance’s new air fleet. Sixty X-wings. Sixty pilots. Sixty guns. Six bombs per fighter. If Base One failed, then the order was to destroy the entire First Order base via air strike. General Organa had warned them that this must be the absolute backup. It was sure to result in considerable loss of life. General Organa’s words were reiterated to them now by Rey.

She’d rather die than let others die in this battle. This battle was her doing. _There must be minimal loss of life._ Kylo knew of the battle plans. In the past eight days they had appeared to each other three times. The first time was awkward. Neither of them knowing how to talk to each other after what had happened that morning nine days ago. The awkwardness perpetuated by Rey’s suddenly feeling the pressure of the prophecy upon their relationship – if that is what you could call it. She had decided not to tell him just yet. Rey had started to tell him of the Resistance plans for attack to break the silence, of how they had planned to set off a series of bombs. They had talked for nearly an hour, Kylo assuring her that he would make sure the base was evacuated immediately following the first bomb. The bond had disconnected them quickly, neither having the opportunity to say goodnight.

Their next connection was 48 hours later. Rey was making repairs to the Falcon when she had felt the Force pull. Kylo was anxious when they connected. Jyrux was getting impatient, wondering why Rey had not yet given the location of the Resistance’s new base following their evacuation. Kylo had told him that the Resistance had improved technology, and that they would evacuate in time, again. It was pointless and a waste of energy and money to launch another attack on an empty base. Jyrux was suspicious. They needed to do something to appease Jyrux before he retaliated. Once again, the Force has disconnected quickly.

Their last connection had happened moments before Rey had boarded the fighter. It was the first time that they had connected whilst others had been present in the room. Of course, they had all carried on with their business, unaware that they were walking around the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Rey had motioned for Kylo to follow her in to a store cupboard, quickly closing the door behind them. Rey told Kylo quickly of her discussion with General Organa. One fighter ship was going to bomb a small, uninhabited section of a base (those location details were given by Kylo quickly in the cupboard) lightyears away from the real mission. The ship would quickly jump to lightspeed, just after flying past the First Order control tower so that they could see the X-Wing and Resistance Pilot. Kylo would tell Jyrux that Rey knew of an attack there and that it was planned for 12 hours later than it truly was. Hopefully, they would draw the First Order’s attention away from their true mission, and appease Jyrux. If Jyrux suspected that the attack would be greater than it was, then increased military personnel would surely deter further bombers… _right_? A faux attack that was pre-warned by Rey on the exact location should be enough to squash Jyrux’s suspicions for a little longer. _Until the armoury is destroyed_ , Rey had whispered to Kylo. Rey would have to claim to have known nothing about it. She would claim to Jyrux that she was near the faux attack. Kylo had warned her that they were both playing a dangerous game. _Jyrux might need to be disposed of soon. He is problematic,_ Kylo had whispered to Rey, as they hugged goodbye.

Rey was nervous. That faux attack should be happening right now. One X-wing pilot… all alone. No support. No back-up. _Please let it work!_

“Right, we all know what the plan is. We land in 12 hours. Let’s all get some rest. We’ll need it”. Poe’s voice of authority boomed through the room, snapping Rey out of her thoughts.

***

Rey stood outside an emergency exit door of the base, the door hidden by trees and reinforced by Kyber steel. Her hands were outstretched. She was willing the door to open. Her mind remained clouded. Kylo hadn’t appeared to her last night. They hadn’t heard from command. They had no idea how successful the faux attack had been. Had the pilot escaped? Had he been shot down?

 _Rey! Pay attention!_ Rey chastised herself. She needed to focus, or the door would never open. She suddenly felt the pressure of having five pairs of eyes watching her, with Chewie remaining onboard the fighter jet to ready the ship for a quick getaway.

She breathed deeply, closing her eyes. _Meditation will guide you there._

_Meditation will guide you there._

_Meditation will guide you there._

The door opened, much to the awed sounds of appreciation from her audience.

_I done it!_

Rey turned to her friends, grinning at them. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

“Let’s go!” Poe ran in first, followed closely by his comrades.

The corridor was sterile, dark, and grey. And empty. Rey frowned. This was disconcerting. _Where was everyone? Surely, we should have met someone by now. Some sort of resistance against their forced entry?_

They kept moving through the base. It was eerily silent.

“Which way, Rey?” Poe whispered.

“Straight, we turn left just up ahead”. Kylo had discussed in length with her during the first connection the layout of the base, giving her options of the best places to hit.

They ran through the base, following the route Kylo had suggested. They planted three bombs along the way; planting it on a door to the communications system, another bomb attached to a door to the electricity system, and finally planting a small bomb on the bridge leading to the largest artillery room – a room that Kylo had assured her should be empty at that time in the morning.

Two more bombs remained left to plant, and so far, they hadn’t come across a single person. _Why?_

They moved swiftly into one of the main artillery rooms containing turbolasers and kyper bombs. The hope was that their medium sized bomb would detonate every other explosive in this room, resulting in the complete destruction of the north side of the base. The final bomb was to be placed near the base’s bridge, preventing any First Order personnel returning to attempt to regain control of the crumbling base.

With all bombs securely planted, the rush was to now leave the base. Quickly. They had 11 minutes until the first set of bombs would go off. They had to be quick.

They moved stealthily through the base, thanking the Force that all First Order personnel all seem to have decided to take a break at the same time. _Where the kriff were they all?_

They ran along the main hall of the base. A large crevice split the base in half, with a series of bridges connecting each side. One such bridge would no longer exist in about 9 minutes. The edges of the base were slanted, leading down into an abyss. It was dark. Intimating. Deadly.

The continued moving along the edge of the crevice, watching their step, keeping far from the edge.

“HALT!”

_Kriff. They’ve been discovered._

Poe and D’Orby stopped, turning their guns around and firing at their opponents. Gunfire rained down on the group. Finn screamed. Rey turned rapidly. Blood sprayed her face. Finn had been shot in the side of his neck. Blood was pouring down his side. He was losing blood. Too much blood. And then he fell to the ground, blood puddling around him, sneaking towards Rey.

“GO! NOW!” Poe screamed.

“FINN!” Rose’s voice cut through the air, piercing Rey’s heart. It was strangled. _It was pain._

Poe and D’Orby continued firing, shooting down one of the opponents. The other continued his assault on the group, screaming into his comm system for backup.

A bullet pierced Poe’s arm, a yelp ran through the air.

Rey couldn’t move.

There was blood everywhere.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Rey wasn’t even aware that the final opponent had been shot down. D’Orby and Poe hauled Finn up, carrying him between them, pain sketched across Poe’s face as Finn’s body weighed down on his own wound.

Rose grabbed Rey’s shoulder and forcefully turned her around, pushing her forward. “We need to leave. NOW! He needs a med-droid!”

Rey fought against Rose for a second.

“Rey, MOVE! We can’t do anything here!”

Rey snapped out of her stupor. The needed to leave before the bombs went off. And before more stormtroopers arrived.

They heard a door open loudly somewhere behind them. Samuel panicked. His heart was racing. He ran faster, pushing past Rey in his attempt at escape.

Rey lost her balance.

She tripped.

She was falling.

She landed on something solid.

It was slanted.

She was sliding. Fast.

Rey was very acutely aware that she was sliding to her death. She flung her arms out, attempting to grab onto _anything_. Her hands met smooth steel. She was sliding rapidly towards the edge of the slanted crevice. Towards the edge of the abyss.

Her body propelled down the slope. Her legs kicked out, attempting to find something to prevent her fall. They met nothing.

Her body was gaining momentum. The edge of the abyss was drawing closer.

Rey was distantly aware of people screaming her name. She could hear a high-pitched scream. Was it coming from her? She couldn’t tell. Her finger nails continued their attack on the smooth steel, attempting to grip onto anything.

She could feel the pain rip through her fingers. They were wet, sliding even more smoothly across the polished steel.

She had ripped off her fingernail in an attempt to grab onto something, _anything._

She barely felt the pain as she threw her hands around the steel, searching for a hold that wasn’t there.

Voices continued to scream her name, but they sounded muffled. Far away.

This was it.

She had reached the edge of the abyss.

Her legs fell over first, kicking the air furiously.

She splayed her arms out wide, digging her fingers into the steel in a final attempt at life.

They slid easily across the smooth steel.

She snapped her eyes shut, accepting death.

The black abyss was upon her.

Rey hit something _hard._ She felt her back pinned against the slanted smooth steel. Her legs remained rigid in the air, hanging over the abyss. Her arms frozen in place, splayed out beside her.

She was suddenly aware of how silent the base had become. There were no more screams. No more shouts. No one was saying her name anymore.

_Am I dead?_

_Are my friends dead?_

Pain. She felt the pain return in her hand. It ripped through her.

If this was death then, surely, she should feel no more pain? The pain from her right hand stung, screaming to her.

_I’m alive._

_I’M ALIVE._

She snapped her eyes open. She was immediately aware that she hadn’t hit anything. She was suspended in the air, with no clear reason why. Nothing was preventing her fall. Nothing was holding her in place. She was hanging over the edge of the crevice, with no clear reason why she was still alive. She was afraid to move, afraid that if she did she would continue her descent into the dark below.

She looked up.

And that’s when she was aware of what was holding her in place. Across the crevice, with a pained look in his eyes and his hand outstretched towards Rey, was Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like how this chapter played out - particularly trying to get the part about Jyrux to fit in. Let me know what you all think? 
> 
> The end of the chapter is something I've had planned since before the story started. I'm excited to write the follow up this part :) 
> 
> Hope everyone has had a wonderful weekend - I know I have :D


	9. This is not a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty goodness coming up..

 

Time froze.

Rey stared into the eyes of Kylo Ren from across the crevice, his hand outstretched, force-holding her in position. Her body remained half fallen into the dark abyss below. The base was deathly silent apart from a low hum that reverberated around them. Kylo’s face displayed a mixture of pain and shock, his eyes wide, staring at Rey.

Rey’s breathing steadied, despite her heart continuing to hammer against her chest, although no longer from fear, but anticipation. She was oblivious to the cold steel pressing into her back. The pain in her right hand was forgotten, despite the wetness that spread across her fingers and hand. Her chest heaved, fighting the Force hold with every breath.

But she didn’t care. He was here. Kylo was here.

_And he has just saved my life._

She noticed Kylo’s mouth open a fraction, a deep breath being sucked in. His body seemed to be shaking, but the hand that was outstretched towards her remained steady, firm. His eyes remained wide, boring into her own, as if unsure, undecided. But determined.

Eventually, Rey felt herself start to move. Hey body was slowly lifting high into the air, the Force pulsing around her keeping her secure, safe. And then she was moving backwards away from Kylo, ever so slowly. Their eyes never parted. No words spoken between them apart from the silent understanding of what they each meant to one another.

Rey moved through the air. The energy of the room was electric. She felt it tingle in her fingers and toes. The Force wrapped around her, brushing softly against her skin. She watched Kylo’s hand move, guiding her body to safety, away from him. Her heart pounded once more as she realised that the emotions flooding her were disappointment that he was not bringing her towards him. He was sending her back to the Resistance. Away from him.

Her breath hitched in her throat as the familiar feeling of abandonment crept towards her, clawing its way into her thoughts.

Her feet landed softly onto the solid ground. Kylo held his hold on her for a moment longer, before she felt the Force pull gently away from her skin, the energy dissipating around her. Reflexively, she stretched her fingers, her eyes never leaving Kylo. Pain shot through her right hand and she hissed, staring down at her hand. It was red, covered in dark blood. She quickly examined her hand, noticing that two nails were now missing. Her hand started to shake as the pain pulsed in her fingers.

Rey looked back towards Kylo. Their eyes met for a moment, before he swiftly turned on his heel and marched out the door behind him.

_He’s gone. He’s left me here._

Rey stared at the door where Kylo’s body had just been, eyes frowning.

“Rey?! Are you okay?” Poe’s voice spoke from behind her, making her jump.

Rey spun around, taking in the scene of bloodshed behind her. Finn was draped over the shoulders of Poe and D’Orby. Blood continued to pour down his top. He was pale, his head hanging loosely. Rose had her fingers plunged into the hole in Finn’s neck, but her eyes were drawn on Rey. Poe‘s face was contorted with pain and the effort of carrying Finn’s body. Rey looked to her right. A few paces ahead stood Samuel, his face a look of horror and shock.

“We should go! Before anymore stormtroopers find us!” Rey grabbed Rose’s arm, pulling her towards Samuel, who started to run once more at Rey’s words.

No one questioned her. The group moved slowly but steadily through the base as Poe and D’Orby struggled under Finn’s weight.

“HURRY! THE FIRST BOMBS WILL GO OFF ANY SECOND NOW!” Poe screamed to the group.

Rey stopped, running back to Poe and D’Orby behind her. She ignored their confused faces, grabbing one of Finn’s legs and tugging them forward. They managed to move forward a few more paces.

An almighty explosion rang through the base.

The ground shook below them. Doors rattled. A ball of fire swallowed the air behind them, engulfing the place they had stood moments previously. The base was plunged into darkness, lit by raging fires behind them. The air crackled. The ominous hum of the base was gone, dismissed. The sound of flames ravaging metal filled the air.

Rey dropped to the ground as she felt her eardrums ring. A buzzing invaded Rey’s ears. Heat washed over her. It was hot, it felt like her skin was on fire. She felt a sheet of sweat release from her body.

A shrill alarm punctured the air, screaming at the group. But to Rey it sounded muffled, quiet, distant.

Rey felt her body being pulled up roughly by her arm.

_When did I close my eyes?_

Rey slowly opened her eyes. Rose was pulling her arm. Her lips were moving. Her eyes frantic. Rose was blurry, moving slowly through the air.

Rose’s face moved closer to Rey’s, her mouth moving quickly.

Rey frowned, looking at Rose’s mouth. Why weren’t there words leaving her lips? All Rey could hear was a shrill ringing sound.

Rey blinked quickly, often. No matter how many times she blinked Rose’s face would not come into focus.

_Wait! Rose! Why is her head moving away from me? Don’t leave me!_

Rey felt a pull on her arm. It was rough and hard. She nearly fell over. She started to walk to prevent her body from falling forwards, and it rapidly turned into a run. But Rey couldn’t see. Everything was hazy. It was dark.

_Why are we running?_

Rey felt her body move quickly, guided by the hand that pulled her arm. They weaved through space, taking left and right turns often.

_Why won’t the ringing stop?_

Suddenly a wall of fresh air hit Rey on the face. It was cool, refreshing after the heat that had enveloped the base. Clean air filled her lungs, forcing Rey to choke and cough. It was painful. Her chest heaved, fighting the fresh air. Smoke from the fire? _There was smoke!_

_Fire! That’s why we were running! There was a fire!_

She tried to stop, her breathing spluttered. The hand pulling her wouldn’t let her. It kept urging her forward.

_But we’re safe! We’re away from the fire! Why can’t we stop?_

The arm kept pulling her. Rey was now short on breath and coughing sporadically. They were moving _fast._ They were sprinting now.

_Stop! It hurts to breathe!_

The world started to become a little less hazy. She could make out shapes now. The hand pulling her was attached to a blurred figure. The head was black. _Black hair?_ Rey smiled. _Rose!_

Rey could see a rectangular shape ahead. They were running towards it. Rey started to make out the Resistance emblem on the side of the ship. _A Resistance ship!_

The shrill alarm started to quieten. Rey started to hear muffled voices around her. She could faintly hear words.

“What’s wrong with her?” A male voice spoke.

“Shell shock!” A female voice replied. “Finn?”

“D’Orby’s putting him in the bacta tank now”, the male voice said.

“He’s alive?” The female voice replied.

“Alive”.

****

Rey sat on a chair next to Finn’s bacta suit back on the Resistance base. She played absent-mindedly with the bandages wrapped around her own hand. Her head had only recently stopped pounding. She silently thanked the medication that the med-droid had handed her for the shell shock.

Moments earlier the med-droid had released her from the med-bay, before whistling a string of instructions and whirring out of the room. Rey had hesitated on leaving the safety of the med-bay. If she stayed here then she could stay with Finn, who laid unconscious – but alive – next to her. And she could avoid any awkward questions about what had just happened back at the First Order armoury.

_Your friends just witnessed Kylo Ren save your life. You’re screwed._

Rey closed her eyes, breathing deeply to calm herself.

“Rey?”

Rey’s eyes shot open, staring intently at Finn.

“Over here”.

Rey glanced to the far side of the room from where the voice had sounded from. It was Poe. He lay there on a bed, his arm bandaged, an IV hooked up to his other arm. He had just woken up from minor surgery to remove the bullet that had remained imbedded under his skin, deep in his arm. His face was pale, but his eyes were kind, searching Rey’s face.

“Are you okay, Rey?”

Rey chuckled. “Me?! I only lost two fingernails. What about you? Are you okay, Poe? I was so worried about both of you”, she glanced between Finn and Poe. “I’m so sorry, Poe. I feel this is all my fault”. Her feet had carried her towards Poe’s bed.

Poe smiled up at her. “Rey. This is war. And we just won a major battle. We destroyed the First Order armoury! And we all escaped with our lives”. His eyes trailed towards Finn.

“The med-droid told me he’ll be okay”, Rey smiled at Poe, taking a seat on the bed next to him. “The bullet just missed his artery and spinal cord, instead landing in his muscle. So, there’s no major issue! There’s muscle damage, that the med-droid might be able to fix. But we won’t know how serious that will be until he wakes up. He lost a lot of blood. The droid gave him a transfusion as soon as we landed here, and he stabilised”.

Poe and Rey looked at each other for a few moments.

“Rose?”

Rey smiled. “She’s been fighting with the med-droid to stay in here. He dismissed her. She wasn’t best pleased. I think she’s gone to complain to Leia”.

Poe chuckled, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from her”.

“They care for each other deeply, don’t they?” Rey asked. Having grown up on Jakku alone since childhood, Rey had been devoid of love and affection. She had been watching Finn and Rose on the journey to the armoury. There were stolen glances, smiles, smirks, gentle hand strokes, stolen moments when they thought no one had been looking. Rey had watched intently. She knew those looks that Finn had given Rose. It was the same way that Kylo had looked at her. _He cared for me._

Poe smiled, “Yes, they do”. Poe searched Rey’s eyes, his smile fading from his face. “Rey – what happened back there?”

Rey glanced at the floor.

“Kylo Ren saved your life”.

“He did”.

“Care to explain? Last time you were together you tried to kill each other”.

Rey felt the colour drain from her face. _I can never kill him now._

Rey took a deep breath. _It’s time to be honest._

And Rey started to speak. She told Poe the truth of why she went to Kylo onboard the Supremacy. The truth of why Kylo killed Snoke. She told Poe that Kylo had asked her to join him in the First Order. And that she had fled. She told him that he tried to shoot her down on Crait. She told him the truth of their continued connections. And she told him of the origin of the datapad. Of the treaty. She told him the truth that Kylo had known every step of their battle plan.

Of course, she omitted certain details, such as the stolen kiss over a week ago. She kept those secrets to herself. She did not tell Poe that a small – but very prominent – part of her was panicking that Kylo may think he made a mistake by kissing her – he hadn’t touched or kissed her since (well, unless you count that brief hug that Rey had forced upon him in the store cupboard). Maybe he didn’t want her after all. He had handed her back to the Resistance after saving her life.

Regardless of her fears of what Kylo may now think, she did not tell Poe the intimacy – if that still existed – that had grown between them. _Allies. That was all. That was all Poe had to believe._

“So, that’s why we didn’t meet any stormtroopers when we were placing the bombs? Kylo Ren must have ordered everyone to keep away”. Poe looked at her thoughtfully.

“I- I hadn’t considered that. He kept everyone away, so we would be successful…”

“If that’s true – well, Rey, kriff – there’s a good chance we wouldn’t have all made it back alive. We knew that going in – the risks”. Poe looked around the room expectantly. “Kriff, I’m alive because of Kylo fucking Ren”. And then he laughed.

***

Rey lay in her bed back in her room. The med-droid had come to check on Finn, and found her sat there talking with Poe about the treaty and how they could use it to their advantage. The med-droid had let out a long series of loud beeps, before almost chasing her out of the med-bay. As she had walked away from the med-bay the droid had shouted at her in binary “1000 hours – report to the General!”

The base was dark and silent as Rey crept back to her room. The clock in her room had informed her that it was just after midnight as she slid under the covers in her bed. She breathed in deeply, relishing in the comfort and warmth of the bed.

***

Rey opened her eyes. It was still dark outside. She guessed she must have only been asleep for a few hours. What had woken her? The Force felt alive around her. But it was calming, safe.

The bed felt warm. Rey smiled, burrowing herself deeper in to the covers. Her body started to roll towards a dip in the bed. Rey’s eyes shot open.

_I’m not alone._

Rey looked behind her. _It’s Ben!_

Kylo was asleep. His eyes frowned, his lips slightly parted. He was breathing evenly. And that’s when Rey felt it – the gentle hum of the Force as it breathed life into her room. It was a warm, familiar, welcoming feeling. It was home.

Rey turned slowly, trying to move as little as possible so as not to wake the sleeping man beside her. She smiled, lying next to him. Their bodies were so close now. Inches apart. Rey couldn’t help but notice how beautiful the man lying beside her was. His skin was smooth, perfect. His eyelashes were long, black. His hair looked smooth. Rey smiled at the most adorable little frowns formed on his forehead as he slept.

Her eyes found the scar that bisected his face. It was endearing. It was her mark. Hers. She smiled ever more at that thought. Here was the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Lying vulnerable in her bed.

His lips looked soft, plump. So pink. Rey’s eyes fluttered up to Kylo’s eyes. They remained closed. He was asleep. His breathing was steady. She looked back at his lips. And then instinct took over. She slowly closed the gap between them, their bodies inches apart, but her face moving closely towards his own. She ghosted his lips over Kylo’s, relishing the feeling of his breath tickling her lips. And then she softly pressed her lips against his.

His lips remained slightly apart, their breaths mingled as one. The Force began to pulse gently around them. Spurred by the feeling of the Force, Rey deepened the kiss. She pressed her lips against Kylo’s harder. His lips opened further, his breath becoming ragged. Rey could tell he was still half asleep, not fully aware of what was happening. She gently ran her tongue across his bottom lip.

And then he was kissing her back. It was rough. It was needing. It was perfect. Their mouths moved against one another, their tongues dancing for dominance, caressing one another. Rey moaned against Kylo’s lips involuntarily. Kylo groaned in response, and pushed against Rey.

Rey let herself roll onto her back as Kylo’s body lay flush against her own. Rey relished the feeling of Kylo lying on top of her, of his weight on top of her body. The kiss deepened. Her hands were now wrapped around his neck, her uninjured hand pulling his hair. One of his hands had found its way underneath her top and was caressing the skin on her waist. The other was gripped around the base of her head, holding her head in place. Their lips moved effortlessly against each other. It as a dance of soft lips and daring tongues. At the touch of Kylo’s hand moving steadily higher up her waist Rey’s body arched towards Kylo, eliciting a moan from Rey’s lips. Kylo groaned into Rey’s mouth in response, and suddenly Rey was aware of something very hard digging into her thigh.

Rey smiled against Kylo’s lips and thrust her hips up once teasingly.

Kylo’s lips broke away from Rey’s, his wandering hand stilled. He looked down at the woman lying beneath him. “You’re really here”, he breathed out in a deep, low voice.

“I’m really here”, Rey smiled. Kylo admired the look of her swollen lips as she smiled at him. “I hope you don’t mind me waking you up?” Rey’s eyes fluttered innocently up at him, but her face screamed seduction.

“You can wake me up like that every night if you want”.

“Oh?”

“This isn’t a dream”.

“No, It’s not”. Rey smiled teasingly. “Do you dream of me often lying in your bed?” She traced one finger down his arm very slowly.

Rey could swear that a slight blush spread across his cheeks. She cursed the darkness for hiding such a moment. His face was lit only be the double moonlight creeping in behind the blinds.

Kylo brought his face back towards Rey, rubbing his nose against hers. “I thought I lost you. I saw you slide down the edge. I didn’t think I was going to catch you in time”.

Kylo brought his head back up, looking into Rey’s eyes. “I can’t lose you. You mean everything to me”.

Rey drew in a deep breath. Kylo ran a finger across her cheek.

“Rey, I was so afraid”.

They stayed silent for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes, hesitant to look away.

“You gave me back to the Resistance”.

“That choice was not mine to make”.

“I choose you, Ben. Always”.

Kylo wasted no time in closing the distance between their lips, once again pressing Rey firmly into the mattress below him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: to continue exactly where this chapter ends. 
> 
> Plus Ben and Rey will talk about what happened during the last few chapters.


	10. The Desire Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note the updated tags and rating.

 

Kylo brought his head back up, looking into Rey’s eyes. “I can’t lose you. You mean everything to me”.

Rey drew in a deep breath. Kylo ran a finger across her cheek.

“Rey, I was so afraid”.

They stayed silent for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes, hesitant to look away.

“You gave me back to the Resistance”.

“That choice was not mine to make”.

“I choose you, Ben. Always”.

Kylo wasted no time in closing the distance between their lips, once again pressing Rey firmly into the mattress below him.

The feel of Rey’s body below him sent swarms of heat rushing all over him, spreading to his fingers that were wrapped around Rey’s hair and to his toes. The kiss was hard, needy, powerful, fierce. As if the moment would soon be snatched viciously from them. Kylo tightened his fingers in Rey’s hair as if to keep her close to him, coiling his fingers roughly into the roots of her hair in an attempt to bind his hand to her. His other hand gripped tightly into her thigh. Rey lay there, warm and pliant under his touch, their legs a delicious tangled mess. Her hands were pulling Kylo closer towards her, if possible. Their bodies were flush against each other, heat passing between them, setting their lust on fire. And Kylo was not afraid to be burned. He _needed_ this more than he had ever needed anything in his life.

 _Breathing is overrated_ , thought Kylo as their tongues teased and battled one another.

Rey hummed against his lips, and on instinct Kylo slid his hand further along Rey’s thigh and hooked her leg around his waist. The effect was immediate. Kyo’s hips sunk closer towards Rey. He felt himself hard, pressing against her core. It was glorious. It felt natural. It felt like a _belonging._ As if this was the only place he ever needed to be. Rey ran one glorious hand slowly down his body from his neck to his thigh, firmly gliding over his behind.

Kylo’s breath hitched in his throat. He needed her hands _everywhere._

Her hands were addictive. They were like a drug that he could not resist. He couldn’t breathe or see anything but Rey. He couldn’t feel anything apart from her body pressed tightly against his own. He was hooked on the feeling of her body, her breath mixing with his own, and of her lips caressing his own.

Kylo moved his head towards Rey’s neck. She angled her head backwards, offering him better access to her pressure points. He kissed and licked his way to her pulse, before gently biting down. A low, throaty moan escaped Rey’s mouth as Kylo gently sucked on her pulse point. Her hand gripped Kylo’s hair tightly, pulling him closer towards her neck. Her chest heaved against him, her breasts rising a falling with every breath she took. The feeling sent shivers down Kylo’s spine, forcing a deep groan from his throat – a sound he was quite sure could never possibly have emanated from himself.

_God, what does she do to me?_

Kylo’s hand moved firmly from her thigh, trailing up along her body, disappearing under her clothing. The feel of her hot, soft skin against his fingers sent electric shots through him. He shivered, almost purring against her neck.

Their lips found one another once more, as Kylo grabbed Rey’s arm that was tangled in his hair. He clasped her hand tightly, pinning it above her head with his own. The movement forced Kylo’s body to move upwards. To move against Rey in the most delicious way. Their hips moved against one another, their cores rubbing against each other. Kylo groaned against Rey’s lips as the realisation dawned upon him – he had thrust against Rey. And she had _moaned_ in response. Her leg that was wrapped around his hips tightened, pulling Kylo closer, willing Kylo to thrust against her once more. His mind went blank, invaded by bursts of white and black. He forgot how to breathe. He forgot his name. He forgot where he was. All he knew was the delicious feeling of Rey’s hips moving upwards, rubbing against his body.

“Rey”, he breathed against her mouth. There was no question, no conversation. It was a statement of _want._ And desire.

Their lips moved effortlessly against one another as their movements amplified.

“Be-“, Rey’s words were lost on her lips as Kylo thrust against her core once more. He couldn’t help the smirk that broke across his face. _I caused that. I caused her to forget how to speak_. She gasped against his mouth, as her right hand gripped tightly into his back.

She yelped.

Her mouth broke away from Kylo’s, her face distorted in pain. Reflexively, Kylo released her pinned hand and propped himself onto his elbows, looking down with a mix of confusion and worry on his face.

“Rey! I’m sorry – did I hurt you? What did I do? Rey?”

Her eyes stared into his own, a swarm of tears glistening up at him that showed him his own reflected worried face watching her.

“Ben, it was my own fault. I should have been more carefu-“

“What happened?” Kylo’s voice was frantic.

Rey smiled feebly. “You didn’t do anything. It’s my injured hand. I’m an idiot – I forgot…” Her voice trailed off.

Kylo’s eyes dropped to her hand, which was now cradled against her chest. It was bandaged and shaking.

“Did that happen yesterday?”

“Yes. As I fell – before you saved me. I don’t really remember when it happened. I just remember frantically trying to grab onto _anything_ to prevent me falling over the edge.  I was afraid”.

Kylo sighed, sitting up. He gently pulled Rey up towards him, before taking her injured hand and softly cradling it in his lap.

“I never did thank you. For saving my life”.

“Always”.

They looked at each other intently, unspoken words passing between them.

“Rey. You were successful. All of the major weapons were taken out. We’re conducting a damage report at the moment, but I very much doubt anything of use survived your attack. And only two casualties… those killed in the gunfire with the Rebels. Although we are currently treating a few burn victims and trampled injuries…”.

Rey looked down in sorrow. “I promised you no blood shed… I promised no deaths… that no one would get hurt!”

“Rey, stop!” Kylo grabbed Rey’s face with both hands, bringing her closer, staring deep into her brown eyes. “Don’t blame yourself. This is war. Together we destroyed an entire armoury – with only two deaths! That’s… well, that is some fucking accomplishment”.

“Finn was badly injured”

“The stormtrooper?”

“Yes. He’ll survive. There may be some lasting effects…” Rey pulled away from Kylo and started playing with the bandage on her hand.

Silence crawled into the space between them, broken a moment later by a loud sigh from Kylo.

“The important part is that he will survive”.

“Why was the base so empty? No one prevented out entry, or challenged us as we planted the bombs”

Kylo smirked. “You’re welcome”.

Rey raised an eyebrow.

“I told Hux that I had some intel proclaiming that some of our bases may be brought under attack in the near future. I demanded military training. During your little adventure, all personnel were undergoing training on how to defect attacks from the Resistance. What sweet irony…”

“Ben, no one suspects you had anything to do-“

“Jyrux is problematic. He doesn’t quite buy your story that you knew nothing of yesterday’s attack”.

“As expected”.

“What should we tell him? If we don’t have a convincing story, then he’ll overpower me. And then the First Order will be in the hands of a power-hungry tyrant once more”. Kylo searched Rey’s eyes, desperate for a solution.

“I won’t let that happen”.

“Then we need to have a Resistance loss, and quickly – it’s the only way”.

“That may not be good enough… if the mistrust is there already”.

“I agree. I do not really enjoy the thought of more needless deaths just to keep Jyrux appeased”.

“Then I’m coming to join you. I’m coming to the First Order”.

Kylo was frozen. _Did I hear her correctly?_

She moved closer towards him. “I want to be with you. With Ben Solo. With Kylo Ren. No matter where you are, or will be. And no matter who you decide to be”.

And then her lips were pressed firmly against his own. He leaned into the kiss, parting his lips ever so slightly – and then she was gone.

His eyes snapped open. The bond had closed.

Kylo had attempted and failed to fall back asleep after Rey had left, to no avail. Sleep evaded him. His mind was flushed with the memory of how Rey’s body had felt beneath his own. And no matter how hard he tried to sleep, he couldn’t shake the flesh memory of Rey’s body.

Hours later he found himself in the training room, fighting and thrashing against the training droids. A trail of destruction lay behind him. The room was bathed in broken droids and glistening melted and contorted metals. But it wasn’t enough. No matter how hard he thrashed against the droids, he couldn’t shake the disappointment that the bond had closed, and had taken Rey with it.

He needed her. _Wanted her._

And the thought consumed him. He had never felt this way. Snoke had called romantic attachments and sex a weakness. A distraction. Snoke had chided desire from Kylo, warning him that sex would cause the mind to remain unfocused, distant, vulnerable. He knew his knights engaged in activities of an adult nature, often. Unfortunately, Snoke had kept Kylo close. Those opportunities were never valid for Kylo in his early years as Snoke’s apprentice. In recent years when Kylo had been sent to other bases on Snoke’s bidding he remained celibate despite the new-found freedom – his training was ingrained on his mind. _Sex and relationships are weakness._

Kylo had never believed in Snoke more than he did now – this feeling was overwhelming. His sexual desire for Rey burned him to his core. He was consumed by the memory of her. And haunted by how quickly she had departed.

A door opened behind him. Kylo disabled his weapon and straightened his back, before slowly turning to face his intruder.

In the doorway stood Montau, a smirk plastered across his face. The two stared at one another, before Montau sauntered into the training room, the door closing behind him.

“Releasing some sexual tension, brother?”

Kylo felt his face betray him. He felt his eyebrows raise in shock, as his mouth opens slightly in response to the sharp intake of breath that his lungs demanded.

“That is a dangerous accusation”. The words were barely above a whisper.

Montau smirked even more, before moving closer to Kylo. “Not an accusation if the words are the truth”.

Kylo’s lips tightened, becoming white.

“Was your little Jedi here last night? Or was it some other whore?”

Kylo’s fist gripped the handle of his weapon tighter, his knuckles shining white through his skin.

Montau glanced at Kylo’s hand gripping the weapon. “Ah, must have been the Jedi”.

“I am warning you. Be quiet”.

“Not denying it? Good, no point. I felt your little tryst scream through the force”.

Kylo froze. _What? He felt that? What?_

Montau smirked. “I also felt your frustration as the tryst came to an expected stop. Can I assume the bond between you closed? Or is she currently hidden in your wardrobe? Ready to be taken out and played with later?”

Kylo took a step towards Montau, igniting his blade.

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that if I were you, brother”.

Kylo wanted to burn that smirk off of Montau’s face. _The insolent prick._

“I’m feeling generous. I’ll give you five seconds to tell me why I shouldn’t tear you in half, before I kill you”, Kylo spat.

“Because you’ll be killing your only ally”.

Kylo frowned.

Montau smirked.

“Jyrux and General Hux are plotting against you”.

“ _What?”_

“Hux knows of your bond with Rey. And they really don’t need much more evidence to have you executed for treason. It’s a matter of time”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody reading this? Let me know if you enjoy it if so :) criticisms welcome! (I like comments).


	11. The Ascendancy

Kylo sat staring at the holopad on this desk. His eyes were glazed, the words on the screen remaining unread. His finger tapped the desk absentmindedly, his body seemingly unaware of the movement. His mind was alight with his conversation with Montau.

_“Hux knows of your bond with Rey. And they really don’t need much more evidence to have you executed for treason. It’s a matter of time”._

_“What?!”_

_“Jyrux told Hux of your little connection. Of your little **spy”.**_

Kylo had grimaced at the way Montau had sang the word _spy._ It was accusatory. It was as if he _knew._ But he had been so careful. Had covered his tracks carefully. With Rey leaking him information then surely not all his knights should have been suspicious? _Rey is in danger._ And he couldn’t stop replaying that statement over and over in his head. The Force bond had been unwilling to open, no matter how hard he had tried to meditate. No matter how much of his training room he had destroyed as the anger consumed him. He was simply unable to connect with Rey.

Rey was coming to him. To the First Order. _Right into the lion’s den. And I can’t warn her. I can’t stop her._

_“Why are you telling me this?” Kylo was shocked at how calm and steady his voice seemed. His body remained so still, despite his raging internal turmoil._

_Montau had smirked, cocking his head to the side. “I’m loyal to you, master. Not to the First Order. Straie and I will defend you to the end. We made our vows to you. Unless… you’d rather I skipped along to Hux so I can play traitor with Jyrux? You wish is my command, **master”.**_

_Kylo wanted to strike the playful twinkle out of Montau’s eyes._

Kylo replayed that part of the conversation over and over again in his mind, searching for any additional information he had forgotten to memorise. Montau had told Kylo everything. Of how Jyrux had had his suspicions about Kylo and Rey’s Force bond. Of how Jyrux had attempted to persuade his Knights to turn against Kylo. Of how Montau and Straie had rejected him. Of the fight that nearly developed when they had rejected Jyrux, prevented only by First Order generals unfortunately entering the room at that moment to a display of red, dazzling, crackling sabers. Of how Jyrux had turned to Hux for his support, informing Hux of Kylo’s confession that Kylo was indeed responsible for the assassination of Supreme Leader Snoke, and of Kylo’s supposed relationship with Rey of Jakku. Of how Hux had promised Jyrux a place of power once they had removed Kylo. Of how Allexus had quickly jumped into Jyrux’s bed once she sensed the power rising in him. Of the seeds of deceit that had already been planted in the upper echelons of the First Order.

Of his six knights; two remained loyal, two were plotting to overthrow and kill him, and two were dead. One killed by Kylo, on order of Snoke. The knight had been weak and Snoke had been unforgiving – and Kylo had faced the ultimate test: kill his friend in cold blood. The other had died during a crash landing alongside fifty other personnel. Kylo knew he was stronger than Jyrux and Allexus. He had trained them. He knew them intimately. He knew how they fought. And how they strategized. Together with his two remaining loyal knights – they would be victorious. But Hux and Jyrux together – that was problematic. By now Kylo was sure that Hux would have turned all the other generals against him.

_“Once he has both of you together then Hux plans to have you both arrested and publicly executed on the holonet. Guess you better warn the sweet, little Jedi to stay away”._

Kylo wanted to _destroy_ Jyrux for betraying him. _If he even lays a finger on her... then I’ll drive my lightsaber right through his cold, stone heart._ Kylo had expected this ever since he had assumed the role of Supreme Leader. He knew others would rise to challenge him. That his rule would be short lived. And his life too. He had accepted his fate. Willingly.

But things were different now. _Rey._

He was leaking information to the Resistance. _For her?_ He realised he was essentially a spy, placed securely in the First Order. _For her?_ He was slowly accepting the Light back into his life. _For her._

_I need to warn her!_

 

* * *

__

Everyone had cheered when Rey and Poe entered the mess hall the next morning. Cheers of celebration reverberated around the room. A loud rumble of voices filled the air. The atmosphere was _alive_ with happiness. The Resistance had accomplished a great victory, with no losses. There was much cause to rejoice.

Rey and Poe were pulled into hugs, patted, hands clasped. Hands belonging to a crowds of people shook their own hands tightly. Hands with no owners squeezed their arms. They were surrounded by a sea of people. Congratulated by a sea of people.

“We done it!”

“Didn’t once doubt you!”

“Well done!”

“RESISTANCE! RESISTANCE! RESISTANCE!”

“Were the weapons really all destroyed?”

“Is it true the First Order have no weapons left? _At all?”_

“I bet not all the First Order survived!”

“We’re going to win the war!”

“We couldn’t have done it without the last Jedi!”

“REY! REY! REY!”

“We have the best pilot in the galaxy!”

“POE! POE! POE!”

Rey looked around smiling. A wave of voices and words flew around her. It was comforting. But a whisper of melancholy nulled her emotions, despite the fake smile that was sketched onto her face.

She was leaving today. Leaving the Resistance.

 _But it’s for the best._ If she stayed here, then Kylo would be overthrown. And everything they had worked to achieve would be lost. This war had raged for years. The same fight had been fought by Leia and Han years previous. It was a vicious cycle. Lightness and Darkness would always rage against one another. If one triumphed, then it would be short lived before the next explosive war would begin. But together Kylo and Rey could attempt to change this cycle. Together they would fight to change politics, laws, opinions… Together they would attempt to bring peace and balance to the galaxy. _We need to be together. I need to help him succeed._

The sea of faces continued as Rey and Poe passed through the crowd. Eventually they found themselves sat at a table with Connix and a few other command personnel. They beamed at Rey and Poe as they sat down, offering words of congratulations and sympathy for their injuries. Conversation flowed freely between the group as the tale of the Resistance attack was replayed.

Connix turned towards Rey, her face suddenly solemn. “Is it true? Did Kylo Ren really save your life?”

Rey’s lips fell apart. She hadn’t been prepared to answer that question over breakfast, unsure of their reaction.

“It’s true”, Poe’s voice broke through the air beside Rey. She spun to look at him. “The sick bastard. I think he still thinks he can turn Rey to the Dark Side”.

Chuckles hummed between the group.

“But he didn’t take Rey?”

Poe let out a hearty chuckle. “Has Rose been gossiping again? I don’t think I’ll ever forget the look on Kylo Ren’s face – he was struggling to hold her up! I don’t think he dared to bring her across the crevice in case he dropped her. He put her down next to us, then ran off. But we left too quickly for him to catch us up”. The group exploded into laughter, as Poe offered Rey sly wink. A tandem of _“we have the strongest Force user!”_ and _“Rey is better than Ren!”_ and _“YES! We’re going to win”_ chorused around the table.

But Rey was not listening. _I could kiss Poe right now. He just lied to his friends. For me. He’s protecting me._ She was stunned. Amazed. _Although he may change his mind once he learns that I plan to abandon the Resistance in a few hours…_

Rey sighed. _Well, at least I won’t be here for the fallout…_

* * *

 

 

Chewie roared that they were nearing the _Ascendancy._ In a matter of minutes, she would once more ship herself to Kylo Ren in an escape pod. Her stomach was a raging mess of butterflies. Her heart was thundering. Her body trembled. She _needed_ to be with him, now.

And this was it. She was officially leaving the Resistance. And ‘joining’ the First Order. To be with him. Finn had remained unconscious when she left. She had laid a very gentle kiss on his forehead as she whispered goodbye, praying that her friend could hear her. And that someday he would understand her decision.

She had left conspicuously, telling no one else apart from Leia and Chewie. Rey couldn’t face the looks of disappointment that would surely face her if she had told them of her intentions. Some may have tried to prevent her departure.  Some may have lost faith in her completely, misunderstanding her intentions.

Rey’s heart had nearly broken as she told Leia, the first woman who even remotely resembled a mother figure in her life. Rey grimaced as she remembered the look of disappointment etched on Leia’s face as she had sat opposite her.

_“You’re leaving us”. It wasn’t a question, but a statement._

_“Yes”._

_“To go to my son”._

_“Yes”._

_“Rose told me he saved your life”._

_“He did”._

_“And he gave you the datapad”._

_Rey didn’t answer. They had already had that conversation. No more words on the matter were needed between them. Silence permeated the room for a few moments._

_“And you’ve been having more of these Force bond sessions lately. That you’ve not told me about”. Once again, a statement rather than a question._

_A pause. “Yes”._

_“You’ve become close”._

_Yes._

_A pause. “Can I assume you are more than allies? More than friends?”_

_“That’s awfully presumptuous”._

_Leia had smiled. “That’s what I thought”._

_“And can I assume that I will be unable to convince you to bring my son back here? Rather than you both working from the First Order?”_

_“I’m joining Ben because that is where I need to be. It is where the Force is guiding me”._

_Once more, silence permeated the room._

_“Take this with you. It is a commlink. The line is encrypted and secure. We will be able to communicate. We can help you”, Leia paused. “And I hope you will continue to help us”._

_A small object was thrust into Rey’s hands, followed by Leia gently clasping Rey’s hands._

_“I will. Of course, I will”._

_“And you will contact me if you ever need extracted? We’ll come for you”._

_“Yes. I know”._

_“You’ll be safe?”_

_“I will be, Leia, I promise”._

_“Tell my son I love him. And I miss him. I want him back. I want you both back when this is all over”._

_Rey smiled. They hugged goodbye. Rey had turned to leave before Leia had called her name._

_“Oh, Rey? Please visit the med bay before you leave”._

_Rey frowned at the woman._

_“Now really isn’t the best time to become pregnant. Wartime can be tricky to raise a child. And I bet it is difficult to bring balance to the galaxy with a small human in tow. Best sort out preventative contraception before rather than the messy after situation”._

_All the blood in Rey’s body left and rushed to her face. Leia definitely knew._

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo stood in the hangar, anxious. He was breathing deeply to calm his nerves. Rey’s ship had arrived in orbit, and moments earlier a voice had boomed through the hangar that an escape pod had been launched.

_She was here._

Montau and Straie stood on other side of Kylo, hands clasped behind their backs. Kylo could feel the nerves radiating from them, swarming towards him. They too were anxious that a fight would supposedly break out any moment. Or – and most likely – a surprise attack was planned. Suspiciously, Jyux, Allexus and Hux were absent, even though Kylo was sure they knew that Rey was currently in transit, due to dock almost imminently. Although his knights’ heads remained fixed in position looking forward, he knew their eyes were darting around the room avidly, searching for danger.

But the hangar was _normal._ The usual personnel milled around. The usual technicians carried on with their work. The usual rumble filled the room. All would appear to be _normal._

And then she was here.

Her escape pod flitted through the air. It landed graciously on the ground. Stormtroopers flanked around the pod. Montau marched to the pod, followed closely by Kylo and Straie. The pod was opened. Kylo glanced down at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen – Rey lay there, a nervous smile on her face with her hands clutching her lightsaber. And then she was pulled out of the pod by Montau. She graciously stood before Kylo, their eyes never leaving one another.

“Well, isn’t this reunion nice? Maybe we should go somewhere more …secure?” Straie’s voice broke the silence.

Kylo wasted no time. He grabbed Rey’s hand and pulled her alongside him, away from the hangar, followed closely by Montau and Straie.

Kylo led Rey along a labyrinth of corridors and rooms, twisting and turning deeper into the _Ascendancy._ Eventually they reached an elevator and the group of four entered. No words were said between them. But no words were needed between Rey and Kylo. Kylo was still holding her hand – for guidance, he kept assuring himself. In the semi-privacy of the elevator Kylo’s thumb gently traced circles around the back of Rey’s hand that was securely held in Kylo’s. Rey gently moved her hand, intertwining her fingers with Kylo’s. Their heads turned ever so slightly, and their eyes met. Kylo’s eyes searched Rey’s, with the smallest trace of a smile escaping on Rey’s face. The Force began to firmly pulse around them, the energy of the room beginning to buzz.

“We’re almost there. Can you guys please keep it together for just a few more minutes? _Please?_ ” Montau’s voice shook the air, causing Rey to jump and Kylo to roll his eyes in annoyance.

“Or at least wait twenty seconds longer for the elevator doors to open so we can make our escape?” Straie fought to keep the laughter from her voice. Despite having his back to his knights, Kylo could _feel_ the smirks on their faces.

“Ouch!”

A chorus of pained sounds echoed in the small space. And Rey turned quickly in shock and surprise, letting go of Kylo’s hand. The hand gripping her lightsaber brought it defensively in front of her body.

But there was no apparent danger. In fact – Rey couldn’t see _anything_ that could be the cause of the alarm.

Montau and Straie were rubbing the backs of their heads, pain rubbed across their faces.

And Kylo looked suspiciously pleased with himself.

She looked between the three. “Did you…”

The doors of pinged open. And Kylo marched out pulling Rey alongside him. He whispered to Rey “They deserved it”.

“But how?”

“You have much to learn, young padawan”.

Eventually they reached a large black door that opened with the swipe of Kylo’s hand. Rey stared in amazement at the room the group entered. It was a swathe of black, grey and white. Everything gleaned. A desk sat in the centre of the room, with a few large chairs placed around the room. But there was little time for Rey to admire the room as Kylo pulled her through a side door. They entered into a room bathed in greys and blacks. Two large leather sofas sat in the centre of the room, with various pieces of sterile furniture placed carefully around the room.

“Welcome to my chambers. You’ll be safe here”.

Montau smirked. “She’s sleeping here?”

“Where would you suggest we put her? In your room?”

This time it was Straie that had a devilish smile on her face. “There’s only one bed in there, Kylo”.

“I’ll be sleeping on the sofa, obviously”.

“Sure, you will”, Montau smirked.

“Whatever you say”, Straie grinned.

“Leave! Remember the arrangements”.

Montau and Straie left the room smirking at one another, before casting a final knowing look back into the room. Rey was embarrassed and feeling a little flush. Kylo just looked mildly annoyed. His face softened once he looked at Rey.

“I’ll go grab some spare sheets for the sofa from the bedroom and then I’ll let you rest”. He smiled down at her.

_Wait, what!?_

Kylo busied around the room, building a makeshift bed on the sofa before he retreated back into the bedroom, closely followed by Rey.

The bed was large and looked incredibly soft. And welcoming. Rey suddenly realised how exhausted she felt.

“Well, the bathroom is through there. There’s towels and everything else you should need in there. I’ll be right through there if you need me… and if you can’t find anything then-“

“Ben, what do you mean you’ll be through there?”

His face flushed. Rey fought the laughter – The mighty Kylo Ren was _blushing_ at the notion of them sharing a bed.

“I-well- I- see the thing is- Rey- I” Kylo spluttered.

Rey smiled, taking a step towards Kylo. “Yes?”

Kylo looked down at her, his cheeks a faint pink colour. “That would not be appropriate”.

“Oh? So, when you were lying on top of me a few nights ago that WAS appropriate?”

Kylo’s face turned crimson. “I don’t want to take advantage”.

“You won’t be”.

Kylo let out a long sigh.

Rey held out her hand to Kylo, her back to the bed. “Stay with me. Right here. Together”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I'm excited to hear your feedback :)


	12. A Dance of Light and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force started to shift around them. It hummed. It breathed. Electric currents ran through the air. A dance of Light and Dark, swimming beautifully together. Dark danced through the air, matched by the Light, which curved and span and pirouetted through the atmosphere, chased by the Darkness. The Darkness encroached. It didn’t threaten. It did not try to consume, but it spread through the air, the Light all but diminished apart from a spot of radiant Light lying in Kylo Ren’s bed.

 

Kylo stared at Rey’s outstretched hand reaching towards him. Her hand lay in the air between them, inviting, open, ready. A memory flashed across his mind. He could see Rey’s hand from the evening that she had asked the mirror to see her parents, reaching for him as her eyes swam with tears. He could remember the pain in her voice, and the look of shock as he had told her that she was not alone. He remembered now the feeling of her hand, soft and warm against his own. Before Luke had viciously ripped the moment from them.

And here she was now. Her hand open, asking him to join her. Inviting him to stay with her. In his bed. All night. Together.

Kylo let out a shaky breath, and with a trembling hand, he firmly clasped Rey’s hand. Rey smiled at him, her eyelashes fluttering. She started to walk backwards, pulling Kylo with her, and he walked willingly towards her. Towards his bed. His heart was racing, his chest heaving. And then he momentarily forgot how to breathe as the back of her knees hit his bed and their bodies almost collided. _My bed. She’s taking me into my bed. She wants me to be with her._

And then Rey stopped, as a look of realisation dawned upon her face. Kylo took in a sharp breath. _I scare her. She’s changed her mind._ Panic invaded his mind.

She looked at Kylo’s body and then started laughing. Kylo took in another sharp breath, confused. He had never in his life felt self-conscious about his body until this moment. Until Rey stood before him, inviting him into bed. _And laughing at me in my own bedroom._

“Oh, kriff! Ben!” She chuckled. “We can hardly go to bed. Not like this! You still have your cloak on! And those boots!” And then she laughed harder.

Kylo paused, and then laughed with her. He had completely forgotten he was dressed, the thought of his boots and cloak discarded. His thoughts were solely focused on Rey and the thought of her in his bed. A moment later he composed himself and looked towards Rey, nothing but adoration in his face. He leaned towards her and placed a very gentle kiss against her temple.

“The bathroom is through there. You can get changed first”.

* * *

 

Kylo stood in his bathroom, staring into the mirror. His stomach was a mess of anxiety, swarming around him. He stared into his own eyes reflected back to him in the mirror, willing his heart to beat slower and begging his lungs to demand less oxygen. _Get it together._

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and then he opened the door that led into his bedroom. He slowly raised his eyes to find Rey sat in the middle of his bed, her legs crossed, her face welcoming. She sat there dressed in one of his over-sized t-shirts that he used for training, a cascade of hair pillowing around her face. It was a glorious sight. She was beautiful. A wave of calm rolled over his body. _She is perfect._

He walked over to the bed, his gaze never leaving Rey’s. He smiled down at her, a wave of happiness spreading through his fingers causing each of his fingers and toes to tingle.

“Plenty of room in here for two”, Rey’s eyes looked teasingly up at him. Her face broke into a wide grin as she moved gracefully to the far side of the bed, sliding underneath the covers.

Kylo took a deep breath, pulled back the covers and climbed into bed next to Rey, much less graciously than she had moved. He hesitated for just a moment, before lying down next to her and rolling over to face her. With a swipe of his hand through the air the room turned dark, just a faint glow from a nearby star illuminating their faces.

“You’re really here, you came”.

Rey prodded her own cheek playfully. “Yeah, looks like I’m really here”. They both sniggered breathily. Kylo tentatively touched Rey’s cheek, a sombre look encasing his eyes.

“I tried to reach out to you, through the bond. I tried so hard, Rey. But the bond wouldn’t open… I needed to warn you about Jyrux. It’s so dangerous that you’re here”.

“What do you mean? What’s happened?!”

“A few things. He tried to turn my knights against me. Then he went crying to Hux. Told Hux I killed Snoke. Then told him of our bond. He accused me of _sleeping with the enemy_. Montau told me that Hux plans to have us both publicly executed the moment you left the Resistance and came here. To me. Montau and Straie are currently outside in the hallway, patrolling in turns. But, honestly Rey – I have no idea how long we’ll be safe here before we’re attacked”.

Rey took in a deep breath. “Then we play it safe”.

“Safe?”

“Tomorrow we meet with your knights. And we try and convince them I’ve defected. And then we go to Hux. And tell him the same. We’ll meet with your generals”.

Kylo frowned. “They’ll probably kill us the second we enter the bridge together. They must know you’re here by now”.

“And the two knights that were just here – can they be trusted? They didn’t try to kill us just now. So, we can trust them, can’t we?”

“Yes, I believe so. They’ve pledged their allegiance to me, not the First Order. They’ve sworn to protect us both”.

“That’s why they followed us up here”.

“Well, it wasn’t to intimidate you!”

Rey laughed. “Are you sure?”

“Well, I did need to look big, scary and powerful…”

Rey chuckled. “And the big, scary space ship didn’t accomplish that?”

“I thought a few extra lightsabers would do the trick”.

“Mission accomplished”.

Together they laughed, waves of happiness rolling over them.

“I can feel it in the Force. It feels… right. Correct. As if this is the exact place I should be. That I should be here with you”, Rey whispered to Kylo, as her hand reach out to clasp his own. Their fingers intertwined, warmth meeting warmth.

“I feel it too. The Force has brought us together for a reason. Rey – I don’t think I ever can be parted from you again. I feel _complete_ with you here”.

Rey breathed deeply. _He cares for me._

“Ben, I will never leave you. I believe you’re right – that the Force has willed us together. I stole the Jedi texts from Luke”, she smirked as Kylo chuckled. “Inside there were instructions that I can feel the Force whispering back to me now. _Let the Force guide you there._ Ben – I think we’re meant to work together to bring balance back to the galaxy. Together. I have never been more sure of anything in my life than I am now – the Force has brought us together”.

Kylo studied Rey’s face. “I believe you. This feels _right_. But the thought scares me. It will be so difficult, Rey. I’m so close to losing my support in the First Order. Losing my place of influence. If they over-power me – us – then I am worried that we won’t be successful. I have no idea how we could ever accomplish what we need to do from a Resistance base – if the Resistance don’t execute us both once we get there, that is. But if we stay here then Jyrux will probably slaughter us both”.

“We can’t run”.

“Yes, I agree. We need to be here”.

“Then what do we do, Ben?”

Silence permeated between them as they searched each other’s eyes desperately.

“I don’t know. I suppose we try your idea – we go to the knights and Hux tomorrow”.

Rey gasped and quickly propped herself onto her elbow, looking down at a confused Kylo.

“The commlink!” Her face was a portrait of delight.

“Commlink?”

“Leia – your mother – gave me a commlink! She said she would continue to help us, and that she hoped we would help them too! Ben! This is it! This is how we fix this! We leak the Resistance Base location to Hux!”

“And General Organa will agree to that once more?”

“I’m sure we can convince her-“

“WE?!”

“Yes, _we._ Didn’t you just say we were in this _together?”_

“I did – but I don’t think I’m ready to face her, Rey”.

“She loves you. She asked me to tell you that she wants you back. And that we are both welcome to return to the Resistance”.

“I’m sorry, Rey. I just can’t face her. Not yet”.

“But someday?”

Kylo paused. “We’ll see”.

“I’m sure she’ll help us – I’m sure that if she won’t leave the base for some logistics reason that she’ll offer us another solution… She’s been doing this for long enough! She’ll know what to do”.

Kylo sighed, searching Rey’s eyes. She slowly lowered herself back down to the bed, once more lying on the bed facing Kylo.

“You’re right, Rey. We need to offer the First Order information. And the more credible information will need to come from the Resistance command, not us. When will you speak to her?”

Rey thought about the commlink lying in her bag through in the other room, thrown haphazardly on one of the sofas. She could run and grab it now, speak to Leia, make plans… But it was only then that Rey realised just how exhausted she truly was.

“In the morning, not now. Now is for us”.

Kylo smiled at her and once more brought his hand to her face, softly caressing her cheek.

“I’m still in shock that you’re here. Really here. Lying in _my_ bed. With _me_ ”.

“Oh? If you want I could call – what was his name? Montagu? Well, I can call him back? Kick you out? And lie here with him instead?” Rey raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“Montau. And don’t you dare”.

“Oh? That sounds like a threat, _Supreme Leader”_.

“Hell, it is!”

“Hmm?” Rey shimmed closer to Kylo, their bodies barely touching, just a whisper of a tease.

“You stay here. With me”.

“That sounds like a command, _Supreme Leader_ ”.

“Yes. It is. I want you here with me. Not _Montau_ ”. And with those words Kylo pushed Rey onto her back, hovering above her. “Unless you’d rather leave?”

“A supernova could never drag me from you now. I’m staying right here. Where I belong”.

Kylo smirked. “Right _here?_ Right underneath me, you mean?” His eyes darkened with lust.

Rey blushed. “If that’s where you are, then yes. From now on – wherever you will be, I will follow. I’ll be by your side”. Rey paused, nervous of her next words. “And _underneath_ you if the situation calls for it”.

“And what about now? Does the situation call for it?” Kylo loomed over Rey, his eyes boring into her own. His lips were dangerously close, a ghost of a whisper above her own.

“Oh, the situation _definitely_ calls for it right now”.

“Good”. Kylo’s hands dug into Rey’s waist, the thin fabric of her clothing acting as the only barrier from their union. Her hands were now wrapped around his neck, willing him closer.

And then Rey’s body betrayed her. She yawned.

And Kylo laughed. “Does the thought of sharing a bed with me bore you that much? I thought sharing a bed would be a tad more _exciting_ … not putting you to sleep”.

Rey giggled, and playfully pushed against Kylo’s shoulder. “In case you’ve forgotten – one of us has just travelled through hyperspace to arrive here. Quite the arduous journey! I haven’t slept properly in two days”.

Kylo smiled. He slowly lowered his head and pressed a firm, but gentle kiss against her lips before retreating, and rolling over to his side.

“Go to sleep, Rey”.

She smiled, nodding.

And then she done the most curious thing. She positioned herself between Kylo’s arm and his body as she pushed him onto his back. Her head came to rest against his chest. Kylo couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face, as he wrapped his arm around Rey and held her close. This was all he needed, her lying in his arms.

* * *

 

An automatic light swamped the room. Rey groaned, burrowing into Kylo’s arm that was wrapped around her. Kylo blinked his eyes open, frustrated – surely it couldn’t be morning already? It felt as though they had just lain down. As his mind slowly came to, he realised that in their sleep both of them had shifted positions. Rey now had her back pressed firmly against Kylo’s body. His arm was wrapped around her. Their legs were tangled. His head was buried in her neck.

Rey wriggled in his arms, her body moving deeper into Kylo’s. It was only then that Kylo realised his crotch was pressed firmly against Rey in the most intimate manner. Kylo cursed – anytime but now! He felt himself harden at the thought of Rey against him. Reflexively he tried to pull himself away from Rey, to detangle their legs. But Rey didn’t agree. She grabbed Kylo’s arm and held him in position.

“Don’t go”, she whispered softly into the air.

Kylo lifted his head, and softly kissed Rey’s neck. A throaty sigh left her throat, spurring Kylo to kiss her again. And again. And again.

He deepened his assault against her neck. She tasted pure, a hint of salt. She tasted of _Rey._ He licked, he bit, and then he caressed her neck with his lips, softening out his marks. She was breathing heavily. Her hand had moved, reaching behind her and grabbing Kylo’s hip. She was pulling him towards her. She pushed her hips backwards, deepening the connection between their waists. She was softly moaning now, as she felt how hard Kylo was behind her.

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, it was almost ironic how painfully hard he was right now. He had never felt the need for release more in his life.

Rey tilted her head back. Kylo grabbed her face and kissed her firmly. Their lips battled, the tongues caressed, and their moans collided in each other’s mouths. Kylo’s hand left her face, running firmly along the length of her body. He grasped her bare thigh below the clothing, and gently ran his hand along her skin, up to her thigh. Then he froze as his hand met the bare skin of Rey’s hip. He took in a sharp breath, his eyes widening in shock. Rey lolled her head back in disappointment, missing the feel of his lips already.

“Rey!? Are you… you’re not wearing any underwear?”

“Are you complaining?”

“Kriff, no”

And once more their lips collided. Kylo’s hand remained firmly planted on Rey’s naked hip, as he gently traced circles into the skin. Rey continued to press the back of her body against Kylo’s chest, against his crotch. Rey’s fingers gripped into Kylo’s head in an attempt to keep their lips locked against one another as they both fought the difficultly of the angle of their kiss.

The Force started to shift around them. It hummed. It breathed. Electric currents ran through the air. A dance of Light and Dark, swimming beautifully together. Dark danced through the air, matched by the Light, which curved and span and pirouetted through the atmosphere, chased by the Darkness. The Darkness encroached. It didn’t threaten. It did not try to consume, but it spread through the air, the Light all but diminished apart from a spot of radiant Light lying in Kylo Ren’s bed.

Kylo stilled against Rey. He threw his head back in frustration, groaning loudly as the realisation dawned on him. They were no longer alone.

“Ben? What is it?” Her voice was soft.

“We have company”.

He felt panic radiate from Rey. “Jyrux? Hux?!”

“No. Worse – Montau and Straie are in the next room”.

Rey’s panic did not dissipate. “How is that worse? I thought we could trust them!”

“They’re eating our breakfast”.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later Kylo and Rey left the bedroom. Kylo walked determinedly into the room, followed by a sheepish looking Rey.

Montau and Straie sat at a table. Straie was sipping on her caf, whereas Montau was shoving a large pastry into his mouth. Straie smirked at the sight of Kylo and Rey leaving the bedroom together.

“Ah, you’re both awake. _Finally._ Sleep well?”

Rey felt the blush invade her face. Kylo ignored the question and strode over to the table, sitting next to Montau. Rey followed, attempting to look much more confident than she currently felt as she took the vacant space next to Straie. They started to eat, as Kylo poured them both some caf – an action that was not missed by his knights. Straie smirked into her caf as Montau swallowed and then let out a snort.

“So, how was the sofa Kylo?” Montau raised an eyebrow, as Straie chuckled into her mug, attempting to hide her laugh behind her caf.

Kylo once more ignored them. “We need to speak with all the knights and with Hux. Immediately”.

“I’ll arrange the meeting for an hour’s time?”

“Perfect”. Kylo ate more of his pastry before helping himself to some fruit, ignoring Straie’s continued smirks.

Rey looked up towards Straie and their eyes met for the first time. Rey studied the woman’s face. She was beautiful. Her eyes were a deep black, matched by black wavy hair that fell perfectly around her shoulders. Her skin was a glorious rich walnut shade, with ruby red lips. _She’s perfect._

Rey gulped and glanced towards Montau. His eyes were a piercing blue shade. Rey felt as though those eyes could bore right through into her soul, revealing her deepest desires. Both knights were chiselled perfection. They were toned, muscular. _Perfect._

And suddenly Rey felt out of place. She felt _inferior_ sitting next to these people. People with years of training, well equipped above herself to deal with these situations. _What am I doing?!_

“Ben – I want you to train me”.

The three of them froze, their food and caf forgotten. They all stared at Rey.

“If you’re sure?”

“Never been more sure of anything”.

“Okay. But how about we see if we survive this morning’s meeting before making plans?”

Rey smiled. “Sounds like a plan”.

Kylo smiled at her.

“So, _Ben_ – do you want Hux at this meeting too? Or would you prefer to just see Jyrux and Allexus first?” Montau sang Kylo’s true name menacingly. That name spoken from anyone else’s lips that were not Rey’s sounded wrong. Dirty _. Forbidden._

Kylo’s eye narrowed, rage billowing in the blackness of his pupils. “Careful, Montau”.

“Yes, be careful Montau. You don’t want to anger _Ben_ ”, Straie sang the last word, mimicking Montau.

And Rey laughed. A deep, infectious laugh as her face broke with pure happiness. The room calmed, overcome with her Lightness. Straie and Montau smirked, and Ben smiled adoringly at Rey.

“Rey? Maybe you should call me Kylo when we’re not alone. Particularly in front of the other knights and generals. Best not let them believe I’m reverting back to Light”.

The pair smiled at one another.

“I’m curious though. What are we all doing here?” Straie questioned the room.

Kylo smiled once more, his eyes never leaving Rey. “Together we’re going to bring balance back to the galaxy. Light and Dark. Together. Where it belongs”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. I'll admit... I wrote this chapter quite hungover in an attempt to think about anything other than my head pounding! So I apologise profusely for any errors.. or if this chapter is just really bad :'( 
> 
> Please drop me a comment if you're enjoying the story - I love reading comments :D Any criticisms? 
> 
> Next chapter: we're leaving fluffiness behind and moving forward with the plot. We'll have our meetings with the other knights and generals and - depending on how things go NO SPOILERS - we may or may not get a Reylo training session :)
> 
> But don't worry - I promise that Kylo and Rey will not be disturbed sometime soon ;) You must all hate me that I keep interrupting their moments!


	13. Bathing in our Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops - if you're still reading this sorry it's been so long since I last updated! Next chapter will be up much sooner :) Real life is a pesky little thing... getting in the way. 
> 
> I also apologise that this chapter is much shorter than usual... particularly after so long without an update. Hopefully it's worth it :)

 

Rey walked tentatively beside Kylo, followed closely by Straie and Montau. They walked in silence, with determination. The only sounds were the low rumble of the ship, the soft buzzing of the artificial lighting, and their steps echoing throughout the hallway. Rey could feel her heart frantically attempting to escape her chest. Her breath was deep and slow, shaky. Her hand gripped the lightsaber on her hip tightly, ready to swing it into action. She kept stealing brief, furtive glances at Kylo. He looked confident, strong. Braver than herself. Rey sighed deeply, attempting to calm her racing breathing and frantically beating chest.

“Calm down, little Jedi. I can feel the fear reaping off you”, Montau’s voice whispered behind her.

Kylo looked sideways at Rey, meeting her eye. “We faced the Praetorian Guards eight on two. I think we can handle Jyrux and Allexus between the four of us”. He winked at her.

She felt a blush invade her face as she glanced at the floor. “This is different”.

“How?”

“It feels… different”.

“I don’t remember the Jedi backing out on plans based on _feelings_ ”, Straie smirked.

“Jyrux is dangerous”, Rey snapped, a little more loudly than she had anticipated.

“And murdering the Supreme Leader of the First Order wasn’t?” Kylo raised an eyebrow at Rey.

She smirked. “That was different. I never intended on _living_ on a First Order ship after that”. She paused, before lowering her voice and glancing at the floor, “I don’t want someone murdering me in my sleep”.

Kylo smirked back at Rey, the pair watching the other for a moment.

 “With Kylo in your bed, you’ll be nice and safe, little Jedi”, Montau’s teasing voice sang through the air.

He leaned closer towards Rey, whispering “I won’t let him hurt you”.

Rey brushed her hand gently across the back of Kylo’s hand. He flexed his fingers, brushing them softly against Rey’s, just a tease of a touch. She felt the tingle of his fingers, the feel of the Force humming between them. And then his touch was gone. He stood up straight, continuing walking with determination towards the conference room, Monatu’s comment ignored.

Rey’s breath caught in her throat at the realisation that they had arrived at their destination. _They were here. This was it._

Kylo stepped in front of Rey, shielding her body, while grabbing the handle of the door. His hand hesitated for a moment. Before he pushed open the door. Rey’s lungs demanded a sharp intake of breath, and then Rey found herself inside the room, flanked by Straie and Montau.

Jyrux stood in the room, leaning against the table. A woman with blonde hair, who Rey assumed must be Allexus, stood beside him. Her arms were crossed against her chest, her head held high, smugly. Rey stared at the woman, gaining an instinct dislike for her. She smiled at Rey, before dropping her hand to her waist. Rey’s eyes followed the woman’s hand. It reached for her lightsaber. And then she very slowly ran one finger along the length of it. Repeatedly. Her eyes never leaving Rey’s face.

Rey frowned at the woman. She suddenly had an overwhelming feeling to burn the smirk off Allexus’ smug face.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show”.

Kylo stepped closer towards Jyrux. “You were mistaken”.

Jyrux smirked. “And what is it that you hope to accomplish, _Kylo Ren_ ”.

“I am the Supreme Leader. Master of the Knights of Ren. You. Will. Stand. Down”.

Jyrux snorted. “I’ll stand down? Forgive me, _master_. But have I somehow overthrown you without my knowledge?”

“Do you deny attempting to turn my knights against me?”

Jryux looked at the knights standing beside Rey. “You murdered Snoke. For a scavenger whore”.

Rey jumped at the sound of the lightsabers crackling to life at either side of her. Montau and Straie stood on either side of Rey, their lightsbers glowing in the air, as the pair stood in a defensive pose, ready for attack. Ready to fight.

Rey looked towards Kylo. He stood there staring into the eyes of Jyrux. Neither one of them had moved, yet the room pulsed dangerously.

Jyrux took a step towards Kylo. “And your scavenger whore has been leaking information to the Resistance”. Another step closer. “Resulting in the destruction of our armoury”. Another step closer. “And you just happened to be on-planet?” Another step closer. “Coincidence?” Another step closer. “Or did you help them plant the bombs?”

Montau and Straie moved towards Kylo but stopped abruptly as Kylo held one hand up in the air in dismissal.

“You make an extremely dangerous accusation, Jyrux”.

Jyrux sneered. “And you can no longer be trusted”. He looked at Rey, gazing over her body before smirking, looking back into the black eyes of Kylo. “Especially not now that the Resistance scum is here. In your bed”.

Kylo cocked his head to the side, an unreadable expression sketched on his face. “That’s of no concern to _you_ ”.

“Oh, I disagree, Kylo. You’ve jumped into bed with the enemy and then suddenly the Resistance starts making a load of gains against the First Order”, Allexus sneered at Kylo as she took a step towards Rey.

Rey took in a sharp breath, her hand gripping her unlit light saber tightly. Straie took a step in front of Rey, placing herself between Rey and Allexus.

Kylo stepped towards Jyrux, their noses almost touching. “You will stand down, Jyrux Ren. And you will remember your place”.

Another crackle pierced the air as Allexus’ lightsaber pulsed to life. It crackled as it cut through the air. Her face was a fury of smirks, delight sparkling in her eyes. Her gaze never left Rey. Rey’s heart pounded in her chest, rising and falling in a mixture of fear and anticipation. Montau moved closer towards Straie, forming a barrier between Rey and Allexus.

Rey refused to light her blade. Not yet. Not while Kylo was still discussing the issue with Jyrux. She didn’t want to add fuel to the fire. She didn’t want to be the reason that fragile negotiations between the knights would collapse in a wrath of clashing lightsabers while they bathed in their own blood.

“You’re poorly outnumbered, Jyrux. You will not succeed”.

Jyrux grinned. “Not today”. He stepped even closer towards to Kylo.

“I’m surprised at you, Kylo. Having your minions protect your whore. Rather than your own back”.

It happened so quickly. Rey could have sworn time raced forward, warped by the events of this room. She saw Jyrux’s hand reach for his lightsaber. She saw it swing through the air. She saw Jyrux’s finger hover over the switch. She saw the deathly look in Jyrux’s eye. And she screamed Kylo’s name.

Kylo’s body dropped into a defensive pose, his lightsaber crackling to life, crashing against Jyrux’s blade. For a moment time froze. The entire galaxy existed in this room, between them, and nowhere else. Rey could hear nothing but the mixture of crackling blades and her own blood hammering in her ears.

And then the room exploded with fear, energy, anticipation. Kylo and Jyrux battled, their lightsabers crashing through the air, colliding harshly with its opponent.

Rey was briefly aware of a battle happening much closer to her own body. She could hear the crackle of blades nearby, and the cries of pain. But Rey’s eyes never left Kylo’s. He was strong. He fought with determination. He deflected all attacks brilliantly.

But so did Jyrux.

They fought ruthlessly between them. Grunts echoed through the air as they collided, swinging blades towards one another. Kylo dropped to the ground, and brought the blade swiftly through the air towards Jyrux’s leg. The attack was defended, and Kylo just rolled away in time with his life as the counter attack sliced through the metal flooring where his neck had just been, leaving a trail of contorted metal in its wake.

Rey snapped out of her stupor, igniting her blade and charging towards Kylo to help him. A crackling blade swung close to her face, forcing Rey to bend backwards, bringing her saber up through the air harshly. The blades fought for dominance, as Rey felt her body being pushed firmly towards the floor under the weight of the attacking lightsaber.

A battle cry exploded through the air beside Rey. The force pushing Rey towards the ground was relieved, and she regained her balance. She glanced panic-stricken at her opponent as a scream ripped through the air. Montau had struck Allexus, pushing her backwards away from Rey. Blood careened down Allexus’ chest, as pain ripped across the woman’s face. Rey stared in shock as a large gash burned across the woman’s chest, ripping through her torso. But the woman’s pain seemed short lived. Allexus’ face turned from pain into pure hatred and admonishment. An almighty roar erupted from her throat and she charged ruthlessly at Montau. She ducked, rolling underneath his swinging blade, as she sliced into his leg. Montau screamed, dropping to the floor, clutching his leg. Allexus continued her assault, charging towards Rey, ignoring the bloody mess that was Montau writhing on the floor.

Rey roared. And their blades clashed. The blades sizzled. The air pulsed with hatred. Screams echoed through the room. Blades crashed. Rey’s foot slipped, and she was suddenly aware she was fighting in a pool of blood. Panic raged through her chest. _Who’s blood?!_

Rey pushed against Allexus, screaming angrily. She swung. She jabbed. She rolled. She pushed. Her body fought ruthlessly. But this woman was strong. Even with her injury.

And then Rey’s eye’s widened. _She’s badly injured._

Rey swung her blade through the air, as her foot collided with Allexus’ stomach. The woman screamed as Rey’s foot pressed harshly against the woman’s injury. Allexus faltered. Her arm dropped to her side as she screamed. And Rey attacked. She brought her lightsaber down on the woman. Hard.

Allexus screamed, dropping to the floor on her knees.

“NO!” A loud voice boomed through the room.

Allexus turned pale. Her eyes stared into Rey’s pleadingly. Her mouth opened, but no words escaped. A trickle of blood rolled down her tongue, before caressing down her chin. She coughed. More blood painted her chin, rolling down her neck, joining the mess of blood and burning flesh on her chest. The woman’s white teeth stained red, her eyes a cascade of fear.

“NO! FUCK NO!” The loud booming voice continued screaming through the air.

Allexus fell slowly backwards, crashing into the floor with a soft thud.

A man’s voice was screaming through the air.

Allexus’ body convulsed, fighting for air. She coughed. Blood escaped into the air, spraying her own face. Rey gulped. She could hear the woman’s body fight for air, choking on her own blood. _It was horrible._ Rey moved slowly towards the woman, crouching near her head. Allexus’ body convulsed once more, before her body was still. Her eyes were glass, staring with a permanent look of fear into Rey’s own eyes. Blood continued to pool around her body, stretching out like a plague to engulf the whole group.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!”

Rey’s eyes snapped towards the sound. She frowned. Jyrux stood there, holding his lightsaber loosely next to his leg, screaming at Rey, his eyes a swarm of dread and pain as they roamed over the dead body of Allexus. Kylo stood watching Rey, his lightsaber raised defensively to protect his chest. He glanced at Jyrux, before very slowly raising his blade, bringing it to rest next to Jyrux’s neck.

“Drop the saber, Jyrux”.

“She – she – she killed her”.

“Drop. The. Blade”.

“Allexus – help her! YOU NEED TO HELP HER!” Jyrux pleaded with Montau, who had managed to stand up and move towards Rey, limping badly.

“Jyrux! Drop the blade, _now_ ”.

“Oh, kriff. No! Allexus- fuck – “ His voice was a whimper.

Kylo brought his saber closely towards Jyrux’s neck. Rey could hear his hair singe.

Jyrux swallowed. He turned towards Kylo. Jyrux raised his weapon, before it flew out of his hand, colliding into Rey’s empty hand. She quickly disabled the blade, her eyes never leaving Jyrux’s face.

“Just kill me”.

* * *

 

Rey stood in the bedroom, staring out in the vast void of space. She had killed Allexus. And the pained voice of Jyrux haunted her. She had torn the man apart. She grimaced at the thought that Kylo may have been killed today. She hated the thought that that may have been her broken voice echoing through the air, her hollow heart cracking from the painful loss. The Force would have broken around them, smashed like glass. Fragile. Gone. She couldn’t stand the thought.

“Rey? Are you okay?”

She turned, facing Kylo. He walked slowly towards her. A finger tentatively ran across her cheek. “You have blood splattered across your face, sweetheart”.

Rey breathed slowly, her eyes glistening with tears. “What did you do with him?”

“He’s in a prison cell”.

“Is – is it secure?”

Kylo smiled. “Very. The bars are enforced with kyber crystal. He can’t use the Force to escape. He’s trapped in there”.

“And Hux?”

Kylo searched Rey’s eyes. “We’ll see him tomorrow instead of today”.

“How will you explain this?”

“Honestly. That my knights betrayed me. But I was stronger. _We_ were stronger”.

“Do you think Hux will betray us?”

Kylo hesitated. “Eventually. Yes. His plans have been thrown of course for now with Jyrux being incarcerated and Allexus…” His voice broke off, the words lost.

“I’m sorry, Ben”.

“She tried to kill you. I would have killed her myself”.

“She was your friend…”

Kylo smiled softly. “No, my friends wouldn’t try to murder the girl I lov-“ He stopped himself. “They wouldn’t do that”. 

Rey smiled nervously. “No, I guess not”. She sighed heavily, the weight of her murder resting heavily upon her shoulders. “What about Straie? Will she be okay?”

“The wounds were deep. But she got to the med-bay in time. She will heal. She’s currently in the bacta tank”.

Rey sighed, snapping her eyes shut. “I’m sorry, Ben”.

“This is war, Rey. There will be injuries and deaths. There have been deaths. And there will be more deaths to come”.

“The way Allexus looked at me – I’d never wanted to destroy someone more in my life. But – I just – I never – I killed her. I should have just disarmed her. Sent her to a prison cell like Jyrux”.

“She was trying to kill you, sweetheart. She would never have allowed herself to be disarmed. She was ruthless”.

Rey sighed, before nodding. “I guess this just feels more real. The Praetorian guards were hidden behind those masks… I never saw their faces or their fear. I looked into Allexus’ eyes as she died. I felt her blood spray my face”. Rey snapped her eyes shut. “I can still hear the sound of her struggling to breath, choking on her own blood… I can still hear Jyrux’s screams…”.

And then Kylo grabbed Rey, pulling her tightly against his chest. He cradled the back of her head, as he wrapped a strong arm around her torso. His head rested gently against her own. And she sobbed gently against his tunic. He held her closely, never faltering in his grip, never releasing her. She clung to his body, seeking solace in his comfort. Craving his skin against her own. Needing to be closer to him. To have him remove her regret and pain.

He continued to hold her, and she continued to cling to his body. Pain passed through the bond, enveloping them both. Kylo failed at attempting to draw her pain away from her. He failed at attempting to empty peaceful thoughts into her head. His chest started to ache under the pain the flowed through his skin. The Force swam around them, encasing them both in a tight hold. Kylo knew at this moment that this is exactly where he needed to be. Here with Rey. Protecting her. Comforting her. Holding her.

Very softly he pulled away from Rey, using his hand to tilt her face towards him. Her checks were tear stained, a frantic mess with the splattered blood across her face. She looked like a warrior. She looked fierce.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you washed up. I think we both need sleep”.

He pulled her towards the bathroom.

* * *

 

Kylo always assumed that the first time he would completely undress Rey that it would be under different circumstances. He gently removed her clothing, careful to avoid leering at her naked form. Now was not the time for those kind of activities.  He helped her stand in the fresher, before turning to leave. She grabbed his wrist softly, whispering “Don’t leave me. Stay with me”.

His clothes were quickly discarded on the floor.

The water sprayed down upon them, as Kylo softly rubbed a bar of soap across the soft skin of Rey’s back. One hand very gently ran down her arm, grabbing her hand, entwining their fingers. Rey’s head lolled backwards, coming to rest against Kylo’s naked chest. The hand holding the soap, now impeded in its trajectory by Rey’s new position (not that Kylo was complaining), moved towards her stomach. He gently traced circles across her abdomen, as Rey hummed softly into the air.

He fought the urge to drop his mouth to her neck. It was right there. Angled perfectly. Open for him. Inviting. Her body had moved backwards, and Kylo’s body acted of its own violations by moving towards her, and combining their forms. Kylo’s breath was deep, and erratic. Rey’s naked body was pressed against his own.

But he wouldn’t. Not now.

He continued to rub the soap into her skin. He gently dropped to his knees, careful never to break contact with her skin. His nose teased the skin of Rey’s hip as he lathered the soap on her legs. He heard Rey breath deeply, followed by a soft moan.

His eyes snapped shut. _Kriff, no. Not now._ He could feel his body responding to the sounds that Rey was making. He fought the urge to spin her around and place his mouth on her hot core. His mouth was so close to her. It was so inviting. Yet, so far. She was right there… ready for him.

Kylo sighed deeply, before standing. He turned away from Rey, ashamed that his body had betrayed him. He felt her hand grip his wrist, holding him steady. He turned, meeting Rey’s gaze. Her eyes were wide, needing. Slowly, she pulled Kylo towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we'll make use of that explicit rating. 
> 
> And we'll finally have Hux and Rey interact.
> 
> I LIKE COMMENTS. Leave me a comment telling me what you think? I've never written a battle scene before, so please leave feedback :) negative comments welcome too!


	14. Unified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry its been a month since my last update! My whole world came crashing down. But writing this shaves some stress off - so expect more frequent updates again :)
> 
> Oh and that explicit rating hits in at the end of the chapter... you've been warned.

 

Kylo moved cautiously towards Rey. Her eyes were wide, inviting. Her body naked, the water cascading down her skin which gleaned in the artificial lighting. She was beautiful. Kylo couldn’t help but smile at her. Outwardly, he was the perfect gentleman: refusing to take advantage of Rey while she was this vulnerable. Internally, he chastised himself every time his preying eyes stole glances across Rey’s perfect and ample body.

She continued to pull him closer. Ever so close. Her eyes darkened. Her tongue licked her lips. Her mouth parted slightly. Her cheeks flushed. Her chest heaved. Her face was full of lust.

His body came to rest a whisper of a touch away. Electricity sparked between their skin, yearning for touch. Yearning for union. Kylo momentarily forgot how to breathe. She was so _close_. Do ready for him. _So willing._ Her round eyes shone into his own. The water sprayed over their bodies, neither aware. Kylo could feel a strange turmoil, battling in his stomach. But it felt _good_. Wanted. His lips fell apart. His body frozen. He stared into the eyes of the woman who had stolen his heart. And she stared back, full of need, coupled with something else. Something caring. Something soft. _Love?_

Kylo couldn’t think. His mind was buzzing, contented. Everything was cloudy. He knew that Rey expected him to move, to do something. She wanted something. Him? His fingers twitched. His chest ached. He needed something desperately, but he didn’t know what it could be. His body was screaming. His mind blank, refusing to assist. Rey moved a flutter of breath closer, her body rising upwards. Kylo watched, his mind still blurry, his eyes still focused intently on her own. All the while his body ached. He could feel his face flushing, his body shaking.

“Ben – breathe”. Rey’s soft voice broke the silence. The beautiful silence.

_Oh right - shit. Oxygen._

His body needed oxygen. It was screaming for him to breathe. To relax. To be with Rey.

“Do you want me, Ben?”

She moved even closer. Their skin barely touching now. He could feel the heat of her body, the tingle of her skin against his own. The battle in stomach raged on, twisting and turning at the realisation that his naked body was _touching_ – even just a tease of a touch – Rey’s naked body. He took in a sharp breath, his lungs expanding, his chest rising. His head falling towards Rey.

“Kriff. Yes. I want you. I **need** you”.

Their lips collided, crashing against each other. One of Kylo’s hands snaked into Rey’s hair, holding her head firmly against his own. The other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, merging their bodies. Kylo could feel _everything_. He could feel the softness of her skin. The perkiness of her breasts as they pressed against his chest. He could feel the soft curls of her apex, pressing against his upper thigh. And he could feel the heat of her core radiating against his thigh, burning his skin in the most delicious and welcome manner. He felt no shame knowing that Rey must feel his naked member pressing hard and roughly into her stomach. He wanted her to feel it. Wanted her to know how much he needed her. How much he desired her.

She moaned loudly against his lips, allowing the kiss to deepen. Her arms were thrown haphazardly around his neck, refusing to let him go. And Kylo prayed to the Force that she never would.

He barely felt the water rain upon their skin. He was oblivious to the entire galaxy’s affairs. All he knew was that Rey was in his arms. Warm, pliant, wanting.

Their lips danced against each other. Their tongues massaging. Their bodies throbbing for friction. Throbbing for need. Kylo’s hips moved of their own accord, separated from his mind, acting from pure lust. His hips thrust against Rey, creating the most perfect and delicious friction. And Rey accepted ever so willingly. She gasped against his mouth, before purring loudly, tightening her hold on his neck. And he needed _more._

He thrust against her stomach again, this time joined by delectable movements by Rey against his thigh. He felt a warm, wetness spread across his thigh, as Rey’s body hummed deliciously up and down his thigh. Pants escaped Rey’s mouth, swallowed by Kylo’s tongue. The heat in his body started to rise. He needed more. _Much more._

His pushed Rey backwards, colliding their bodies against the wall, all whilst grabbing Rey’s legs and hoisting her upwards, wrapping his perfect little body around his own. Their waists met, their cores perfectly situated. Ready. Willing. Impatient.

The assault on Rey’s mouth continued, as she moaned loudly into his mouth. Kylo felt an overwhelming urge to hear her scream his name. He wanted to hear Rey’s perfect lips scream his name for the whole galaxy to hear. End the rumours on the Bridge – or spark them? Let Hux find out this way. Let Hux hear his lover scream the name B-

_Hux._

No – they had to stop.

Kylo pulled his lips away from Rey, staring down admiring her bruised lips, and confused face.

“Sweetheart – I’m sorry. But we have to stop”.

Her eyes widened, then frowned.

“I – we – no- not- lat- Rey- I-“

“Now you’re tongue-tied?” Rey smirked. Then very slowly thrust against Kylo’s still-hard member. She smirked even more watching his eyes snap shut, and a deep guttural moan escape his mouth as her wet folds slid easily across his crotch, creating delicious friction.

“We can’t. Not now”. His eyes opened, meeting Rey’s. “Trust me. I want to. Dear Force, do I fucking want to…” Kylo smirked, then teasingly thrust against Rey, smiling as he heard his revenge thrust shake her body and the slow sigh that escaped her lips. “But, fuck – not now. Not after what just happened…”

Rey bowed her head, the memories of the death shaking her to her core. Her need for Kylo’s body to merge with her own dissipated.

“Rey – just not now. Later”. He slowly lifted her face to meet his own. He slowly placed a very gentle kiss against her lips. “Later”.

Their bodies disentangled, as Kylo gently dropped Rey to the ground, before turning to switch the ‘fresher off.

“What now?”

Kylo breathed out steadily as he reached for two towels.

“Let’s rest for a few hours. You need to decompress after – well, after recent events”. He handed her the towel. “In a few hours we’ll face Hux. Together”.

* * *

 

That evening Rey found herself flanked between Kylo and Montau, facing Hux. Montau sported a soft limp, but the wonders of bacta had saved him his leg. She had felt the worry seep though the Force from Montau – he worried for Straie, lying unconscious in the bacta tank. Alone. Vulnerable. Protected only by Stormtroopers that Montau clearly distrusted.

“So, the desert rat is indeed abroad our ship. A congratulations must be in order then, Ren. You finally captured the illustrious Jedi that murdered our ruler and killed the entirety of the Praetorian Guard. Leaving you, alone, unharmed”. Hux smiled at Rey. It was a smile that cut through her soul, pouring ice into her heart.

Kylo’s face betrayed no emotion.

“Although I am confused, Ren. You allowed her to kill one of your knights mere hours ago. Allowed her to wound another of your knights. And – if I am not mistaken – permitted her actions to lead to the incarceration of _another_ of your knights? My my my… The infamous knights of Ren – disappearing as quickly as the Resistance fleet during their pitiful last attack”. Hux’s eyes met Rey’s. She scorned, refusing to break eye contact. Refusing to end the connection.

Hux’s eyes widened in shock, his face paling. He clawed at his neck, at some invisible vice that had hooked around his skin, tightening. His eyes were pleading, pain screaming through his pupils.

“You **will** address our Supreme Leader appropriately, General”. Montau’s voice sliced through the air. Rey turned, noticing his arm outstretched, and his hand cupped, aimed towards Hux’s neck.

Kylo raised his hand fleetingly in dismissal. Montau reluctantly let Hux go, but not before muttering under his breath “Or I will make sure that your body mysteriously ends up in the trash compactor”.

Rey fought the smirk that invaded her face. Montau was really growing on her.

“General. You will address Lady Ren appropriately”.

Rey’s eyes widened. _Lady Ren?! Does Kylo think I joined the Knights of Ren?! Fuck. Or… does he think we’re…_

Hux’s expression matched Kylo’s. “Lady Ren? – That scavenger?”

“You will address your new superior with respect, Hux”. Montau sniped.

“My – my – **superior**?”

“Correct, General”.

“The Knights of Ren hold no command over me! I am the General of the First Order army! Appointment by Supreme Leader Snoke himself! You dare place the Knights of Ren in a position above myself?”

Kylo stepped towards Hux. His face impassive. “No. Of course not, _General._ Although if you continue with this attitude regarding superiority you might find yourself losing your army”.

“ _Losing my army_ – they answer to me”.

Montau played with his lightsaber. Without making eye contact with Hux, he replied. “They’ll answer to the next General that the Supreme Leader sees fit to replace you with. If you make this difficult?”

Hux’s lips tightened, turning ghostly white. He seemed to hesitate once more before his mouth opened. “If the Knights of Ren are not to be given superior positions, then why does the newest recruit – the Resistance scum – claim such a coveted position?”

Montau smirked, watching Hux closely, ready for the entertainment. “You dare question the intimate relations of the Supreme Leader?” Hux’s eyebrows shot upwards, hidden beneath his military cap. His eyes widened. His mouth forming a perfect shocked circle. “Weren’t you mentioning just weeks ago that there should be an official coronation to anoint Kylo Ren as ruler of the galaxy? Wouldn’t you agree that every Emperor needs an Empress?”

Rey stared at the floor, refusing to witness the shock on Hux’s face, fearful that it would match her own, betraying her.

 _I came here to help. But Empress? We never discussed that._ Realisation spread across Rey’s body. _We are bound. Through the Force. In this life and the next. I am here for a reason. But maybe the asshole should have asked me first, before announcing it to the entire bridge of generals._ Rey breathed in deeply. She had agreed to help Kylo build a new order for the galaxy. It _was_ implied, although never explicitly stated. If she was crowned Empress, then she would be officially abandoning her friends in the Resistance. Never to return. Would they accept her new and improved era of ruling with Kylo Ren? Or would they cast her aside as a traitor? Would they accept that Darkness can only be balanced by Light? Creating a perfectly harmonious balance? Deemed suitable to bring peace to the galaxy, together? _Darkness rises and Light to meet it._

_Oh fuck._

_I never told Ben about the Prophecy!_

Rey’s head snapped towards Kylo. She was suddenly aware that the conversation had persisted without her. She watched Kylo’s mouth move, but heard no sound escape.

_How the fuck did I forget to mention the Prophecy?! Is that why I’m here? It can’t be. I came because I trust him. I care for him. I love him._

_I love him._

_Fuck. I **love** Kylo Ren. _

_No – Ben Solo._

_I came for him. Not for the Prophecy. Right?_

Rey started breathing heavily. What they had was real – wasn’t it? Surely not driven by her need to fulfil the prophecy? Images flashed across her mind. She saw Kylo deposit her in the escape hatch after her capture on Correlia, allowing her the choice to leave. She saw Kylo clutching his stomach, rolling on the floor in pure happiness, consumed with laughter. She saw them lay there, side by side on the grass staring into the night sky, with him telling her to make a wish on the falling star. She saw him lay above her, teasing her with a kiss. She saw his mouth descend, witnessed the perfect caress of his hand as they first kissed. She saw her body fall down into the crevice, caught by the Force exerted by Kylo’s outstretched hand. She once more witnessed Kylo hand her back into the safe hands of the Resistance. She watched as, together, the Force united them during their sleep, as they woke together, sharing their first deepened, wanting kiss of needing something _more._ She watched her arrival to the First Order. She watched the intimate moments shared between them during their first night together. She watched her outstretched hand – inviting Kylo to spend the night with her. She watched as he carefully held her through the night, comforting her.

That had to be love, and surely not driven by her need to fulfil the prophecy. After all, she had forgotten it had existed until just moments ago. _Hadn’t I?_

Rey bit her lip, looking between the three men.

“You will see it done, Hux”.

“Yes, Supreme Leader”. Hux looked between Kylo and Rey a few times, then added “Lady Ren”.

Rey nodded, completely oblivious as to what Kylo had just commanded, and to why she had just been addressed.

“Montau?” Kylo motioned towards the central bridge, and walked away with his knight, leaving Rey alone with Hux.

_Fuck._

Hux smirked. “Alone at last, Lady Ren”.

Rey held her chin high, refusing to break eye contact.

“So, you sliced his face in half on Crait”.

He stepped closer.

“Left him for dead in the snow”.

Another step closer.

“Evaded capture”.

Another step closer.

“ _Murdered_ the Supreme Leader, and once more left Ren for dead. And now I find you here in his bed? Claiming the title of his soon to be Empress?”. He paused, cocking his head to the side, smirking. “Do not be mistaken, _scavenger._ Your moments on this ship are numbered”.

“Is that a threat?”

Hux smiled, disgustingly warmly. “No, no. Of course not. A warning”.

“Sounds like a threat to me. Perhaps I should call the Supreme Leader back? You can tell him this _warning_ yourself”.

Hux’s smile never faltered. “Be aware, girl. There are _many_ on this ship that would see you dead. But thank you”.

Rey frowned.

“Thank you, scavenger. For letting me know that you need Ren to fight your battles for you. Unable to stand-“

The rest of Hux’s words were lost. Once more he clawed at his neck, desperate for release. His eyes bulged. His face paled. His body rose into the air. His legs grabbled around, searching listlessly for the ground. But Hux could do nothing but search into the eyes of the girl before him, with her arm outstretched, her hand gripped in a vice in the air. Her eyes a mess of fury. She spoke softly.

“You would do well to remember your place, _General._ If you speak to me like that again then you might just find yourself going for an unscheduled spacewalk”. Rey cocked her head to the side. She dropped Hux to the ground. She watched as he collided hard with the floor, gasping for breath, clutching his now free neck. She dropped her own arm to the side. “Do I make myself clear, General?”

“C-c-c-crystal”.

Rey looked up, meeting the eyes of Kylo. She was aware of the entire bridge witnessing this interaction.  He smiled at her, and motioned for her to join them. Together the trio moved towards the exit.

“Have you gone fully Dark? Or is there still a bit of Light left in you? Because I’d very much appreciate it if you forgot to attach a safety helmet to Hux’s unscheduled spacewalk”, Montau whispered in her ear, followed by a loud snort from Kylo, who fought his own body quickly to regain composure in front of his generals.

* * *

 

“That will be all Montau. Get some rest – after you position Stormtroopers along this corridor”.

“The corridor, Kylo?”

“Protect yourself too. We’re in this together”.

Montau’s face softened. “Aye aye, cap’n!”

Montau turned to leave, marching down the corridor, before turning and throwing a final comment over his shoulder, “Enjoy the _sofa_ again, Kylo!”

Rey blushed.

“Oh, I intend to”. The words were barely above a whisper.

With a swipe of his hand the door to their room opened and Kylo rushed in, pulling Rey behind him. Once inside the room, he picked her up, carrying her towards the bedroom. Rey heard the door shut behind them, and she couldn’t help but think ‘ _alone at fucking last’._

They crashed through the door into the bedroom, and lips crashed against one another. Rey felt her body float through the air, landing on something soft.

And then he was upon her.

Their lips battled. Breaths mingled, turning to moans. It was frantic. It was needing. It was overdue.

Kylo’s hands roamed across her body, kneading the skin underneath, testing her want. Rey reciprocated, moaning against his mouth. His lips left her own, trailing kisses along her jaw, sucking at her neck. He pulled at her clothing, releasing straps, freeing tails of wayward clothing, desperately trying to free her of the inhibiting items.

Rey heard something tear, but she was beyond caring. She willed him to rip every item of clothing from her ready body, and have his way with her. It was now or never. And Rey was damned hell sure it was happening now. She had never wanted _anything_ more in her life than she wanted Kylo’s body this moment.

Her own hands fought with Kylo’s tunic, pulling it over his head. Their lips crashed back together, angry at the moment that they had been parted as the clothing was removed. Rey ran her hands across his chiselled chest, tracing each muscle, memorising every curve.

No – this was going too fast. She wanted to savour every moment of their first union. She wanted to appreciate his perfect naked form as she slowly undressed it. Then she wanted to witness Kylo fall apart as she rode his body.

Rey bit her lip, wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed, flipping them both over, and depositing herself atop of Kylo. He groaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Rey smiled.

Then sat up, straddling his waist. Kylo met her eyes with pure adoration. She smiled as she slowly lifted her own tunic over her head, throwing it towards the floor. She bit her bottom lip, as she delectably ran a hand across his chest, trailing her finger down towards where their cores met, up along her own body – so very slowly as Kylo watched – coming to rest at her breast band. Very slowly, she unwrapped the band, all whilst feeling Kylo harden beneath her, pressing into her, reminding her of what was to come. The breast band fell to the floor, joining the other discarded items of clothing. Kylo’s eyes bulged, staring at Rey’s breasts. Then he lurched forwards, his mouth sealing itself to her left breast.

He softly licked, tracing his tongue in circles around the pebble, before taking it ever so gently between his teeth and grazing over the nipple. Rey threw her head back, gasping in pleasure, feeling herself grow warm, and feeling familiar dampness invade her core. Kylo’s tongue continued to trace circles around her breast, before the tongue started a trajectory towards her neck. Rey shivered under the touch. It was almost ticklish – but in a delicious way. A way that made her yearn for more. He sucked on her neck and Rey couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped her throat.

She found herself flipped, and once more pinned to the bed beneath Kylo, who hungrily kissed her mouth before trailing kisses down her neck, across her naked chest and across her stomach. Rey breathed in, nervous and eager.

Kylo hooked a finger into her waistband and pulled. The rest of her clothing was thrown somewhere to the floor, and Rey lay naked as Kylo assaulted her hips with lavish kisses and licks.

Rey started panting, her head angled backwards, her hands clutching the bedsheets on either side of her, her toes straightened, her legs extended. She felt a gentle nudge between her thighs, and her bodily instincts knew what to do. Her thighs widened, welcoming the intrusion.

Kylo’s tongue ran along her thigh, gently leaving bite marks along the way. Rey wanted to scream to him to leave his mark everywhere. But she felt unable. She felt unable to move. Unable to speak. All she could do was lie there, back arched, ready, panting. And ever so willing.

Kylo’s tongue dipped closer, teasing her. Rey’s panting became heavier. And – finally – she felt the wonderful feeling of Kylo’s hot, wet tongue glide across her core, following the route from her left labia down, around her opening – with just a tease of an entrance that had her bucking upwards and crashing back onto the bed with the beginnings of a scream, back up her right labia, and – finally – flicking her pearl.

Rey saw stars.

Kylo continued flicking it with his tongue, ever so occasionally caressing the area around. Rey felt something solid tease her entrance. A soft item circled her opening before pressing inwards, and curling around. A finger.

Rey bucked against the bed once more, moaning loudly, unable to stop the loud sounds emanating from her lips. She felt sweat glisten her brow. She felt heat build in her body. Her breathing becoming deeper, quicker. Her back arched off the bed. She was chasing something so very familiar – something she had only ever experienced by herself on Jakku.

And suddenly Kylo bit on her pearl and her world exploded.

“BEN!”

She screamed. Then her lungs emptied and she forgot how to breathe. She felt heat rush to her core, exploding on Kylo’s lips. She felt herself clench around Kylo’s finger, keeping him there. And he delivered – he continued to pulse his finger against her, curling and drawing circles, eliciting her orgasm to continue. His lips continued to suck on her pearl, pulling the finals moments of her orgasm from her.

She had never felt to blissful. So happy. She started panting, remembering to breathe. Her back lowered to the bed. She felt Kylo’s lips begin to trail along her body, towards her face. He kept his body low, sliding against her own.

Their lips met once more, and Rey licked the taste of herself from Kylo’s mouth. It felt powerful, it felt wonderful.

She thrust upwards against Kylo’s waist, feeling cloth glide against her glistened core. She frowned.

“Why are you still wearing those?”

Kylo chuckled. “Because you never got around to taking them off”.

He pressed a kiss against her nose.

“Well, remove them now. That’s an order – _Supreme Leader_ ”.

Kylo’s eyes darkened. “Of course – _my Empress_ ”.

Rey shivered with want and Kylo swiftly removed the remainder of his clothing. In a heart beat he once more lay atop of Rey, but they both paused.

Kylo smiled, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Rey breathed erratically, nervous. She ran two hands across each of his biceps, and Kylo grabbed her left leg and draped it around his waist. His other hand held her face, searching her eyes.

“Rey – I think I’m falling in love with you”.

Rey stared into his eyes. They were black with lust, but sparkling with something else. Something hidden. _Love._

She smiled. “I love you, Ben Solo”.

Kylo gently lowered his head towards Rey, their lips very gently brushed against each other. Tentative, careful. Before deepening. Kylo continued to hold her face in place, kissing her with passion. Very soon they were once more panting into each other’s mouths.

Rey could feel Kylo’s erection hard, pressing against her core. She gasped, and with her leg that was wrapped so perfectly around his waist, she guided Kylo towards her.

Finally, they were one. He entered her slowly but steadily. Rey grimaced at the slight uncomfortable feeling, but the overwhelming desire for friction pushed her to match his thrust.

Together they moved as one. Panting as one. Hips met as one. The movement was perfect, steady. Bodies were caressed, and lips glided over skin, lips and necks. Moans solicited the air – his or hers, who knew? Eventually, the thrusts became faster, more erratic, more desperate. Groans escaped mouths, as heads were thrown back in ecstasy as delicious highs were chased, and eventually won. Waves crashed around them, as the Force exploded. The room pulsed, as lightening flashed around the room. Neither Kylo nor Rey were aware that the ship was shaking. Nor were they aware of the pulses of light radiating from their room. They were both too wrapped up in their orgasms and in each other to notice the trembles of the Force around them, that sent shockwaves across the galaxy.

The Prophecy has been fulfilled: Dark and Light had become unified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hint hint hint* I love comments. 
> 
> Next chapter: Rey contacts Leia, and we hear from the Resistance. Oh and of course - we'll have the juicy morning after.


	15. Pulsing across the Galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised multiple chapter uploads weekly.. and here I am two weeks later! Woops. Sorry! I had a life emergency that rudely interrupted my writing. I wanted to get something out though, so this is only half of the chapter I had originally planned to upload. I apologise it's so short! Next part coming very soon - I promise :)

The Bridge shook. Metal crinkled. Officers fell to their feet, others stumbled. White light shone around the room, bathing the room in a warming light. Hux frowned, shouting at his sub-ordinates to scan the ship, adamant they had just been hit and were currently under attack. Had they just been hit? It was impossible – surely the control system would tell them? And their shields could never be penetrated! Not after last time. Unless… Had the Rebel scum over-ridden their control panel? _Impossible!_

Officers dashed around the Bridge shakily. Orders were shouted – the noise rising to an almighty roar that was soon deafened by the buzz of the growing light consuming the room. The light grew brighter and brighter, blinding all in its glorious path. Hux scrunched his eyes, throwing an arm over his brow. He frowned, squinting panic-stricken around the Bridge. The light consumed all in its path, devouring all darkness. Finally, Hux stood on the Bridge, looking around frantically. Was he alone? He could no longer tell. The light was too bright, and its buzz too overpowering to his senses. Eventually he succumbed to the almighty power, falling to his knees.

_What the hell is happening?!_

* * *

 

Jyrux smirked, gripping his fingers roughly into his knees as he sat on the dusty floor of his cell. The light had come thundering over him, passing through him. The noise crackled in his ears. He was not afraid, no. He had felt the Force react similarly days before as Kylo had romped about with his Jedi whore through that god-damned Force Bond. And, again, hours earlier after the Jedi bitch had murdered Allexus. _Because of course- who **doesn’t** get turned on by murdering someone? Fucking Rebel bitch. _

But now? Now it was stronger. Now it was solidified. Now it was growing in heat and in brightness. It was becoming unhinged, spiralling through him, ready to consume all in its path.

No, Jyrux was not afraid. He was pleased. His suspicions were finally confirmed. Kylo had indeed brought the Jedi whore into his bed. And now he had thoroughly corrupted the little Jedi. _So much for those celibacy vows, little Jedi._

Jyrux smirked. He knew exactly what to do now.

* * *

 

Montau groaned as the light, joined by waves of pleasure, rolled over his body.

_Do those two ever stop trying to rip the other’s clothes off?!_

He moved towards the ‘fresher, hoping that the cascading water would help to drown out some of the alien sensations threatening to raid his body. He turned the water cooler and cooler before shivering under the icy water that drew relief from his prickling skin, as he pleaded with the Force to show mercy. Rather, the Force punished as it delivered wave upon wave of all-consuming light that radiated in the small room, reflecting across each surface. The Force deepened, before eventually exploding throughout the room. It pierced through Montau, slamming into each wall, ricocheting blades of burning light across the room that roared through his eardrums.

Montau collapsed to his knees as the water continued to rain upon him, suddenly scalding hot. He yelped, flinching away from the evil that attacked from above.

He rolled onto his back, panting and staring into the blinding light above him which was spiralling out of control as the atmosphere in the room intensified.

_I really need to teach Kylo how to practise safe Force sex._

* * *

 

Leia rifled through the battle plans a final time, desperately attempting to find a way to reduce the number of causalities. If Rey was unsuccessful in her endeavours, then the Resistance would have no option but to attack the First Order. The pressure from her officers was mounting daily – the First Order had suffered a significant loss. _They needed to attack now while they’re still weak!_ The words echoed through her mind, taunting her. Leia sighed. If only Rey’s mission wasn’t classified. If only her Officers could place their unyielding faith in her. Leia feared a division growing. She had heard the mutterings and the rumours –

Leia grabbed the table for support as the base started shaking, her eyes wide with fear.

_Rey, no! She couldn’t have betrayed us!_

A dull light filled the room, bringing with it a burst of energy that drove fear into Leia’s heart.

_The First Order has found us!_

Leia shakily found her feet. But before she was able to take a step towards the door of her quarters she froze. A wave of **_pleasure_** swarmed the room.

It felt wonderful.

Peaceful.

_Balanced._

No, this wasn’t an attack. This was something else. Leia collapsed into her seat as all air escaped her lungs and her throat constricted.

The Prophecy.

‘ _Light and dark will meet in a glorious union, and with it; peace, prosperity, life and balance will spread throughout the galaxy’._

It had happened.

Ben and Rey.

_Ben and Rey._

Leia snapped her eyes shut, grimacing as waves of realisation rolled over her body that she had just _felt_ her son – the Jedi Killer – have sex with the Last Jedi.

Leia had never resented the Force more in her life.

* * *

 

Poe stumbled through the base, crashing into walls as he aimed for the control room. His eyes frantically searched the base for damage. Whatever was happening – it was something _big!_ Enough to make the whole base continue to shake continuously. The First Order must have found them. The attack had begun! He needed to get into an X-Wing and get up into the sky before-

 _“_ **NO**! _”_ Poe’s broken voice crashed into the air around him as a light filled the room, illuminating the hallway.

An arm was thrown over his head, as he threw his body against the wall, sliding to a crouched position. He snapped his eyes shut, afraid of death. He wasn’t ready. Not like this. Not like a trapped animal inside a cage!

_I should have died shooting down another fucking Dreadnought!_

He tensed his body, prepared for the inevitable.

But – the pain never came.

A warmth filled his body.

_Blood? Am I dead?_

Poe opened his eyes wearily, glancing into the glorious light.

_I’m alive._

Poe laughed. No – this wasn’t an attack. And he wasn’t dying – not yet.

But what the hell was happening?

* * *

 

Finn scrambled off Rose, throwing a shirt in her direction. He heard his clothes tear as he yanked them on his body – he barely noticed.

The First Order was here.

They needed to evacuate – _Now!_

With wide eyes he stared into the feared eyes of Rose, her mouth agape. She remained sitting on the bed, unmoved as she loosely held the bedsheet over her bare chest.

“Rose?!”

“They’ve found us…”

Rose reached for Finn’s hand, pulling him closely.

“Rose – come on! We need to evacuate!”

Finn resisted, attempting to pull Rose from the bed.

“Can’t you feel that?! The shaking?!”

Finn drew closer to Rose, his bottom lip shaking.

“They’ve found us, Finn… It’s too late for an evacuation. We’ll never – we won’t- We can’t-“

Finn slammed his mouth against Rose’s in a sequestered attempt to consume the fear from her lips. To shield. To protect her. To bring her back to the edge of paradise, free from the confines of death.

She softened the kiss, before murmuring against his lips, “Is there time? To fight back?”

Finn withdrew, holding her face. A tear ran across her cheek as the light dancing across Finn’s face grew brighter and brighter, as the threat drew ever closer. The rumbling of the earth below them intensified as more light penetrated through her room – although from where Rose couldn’t tell. Had it really come directly through the titanium walls?! The room was quickly consumed by a powerful light, as her bed rattled against the rumbling sound. It was coming closer and closer at an alarming rate, already consuming their bodies.

_It’s already too late._

“No”.  His voice was low, shaking. “It feels as though the first bombs have dropped already. We’ll – we’ll be obliterated soon”. His voice broke, shredded by fear.

The tears fell freely now. Rose touched Finn’s cheek, feeling the moist skin. Soon all she could see was the faint outline of his face that hovered inches from her own.

“Then what are you waiting for?” She smiled, pleading into his eyes that shone back into her own with a reflection of pure love.

His lips collided roughly into her own once more. Rose attempted to lose herself in his kiss, determined that she would not die afraid. Rather, she would die happy – and at home – in the arms of the man she loved.

But – her death never came. Minutes later she broke from Finn. The room remained blindingly white. The air continued to rumble. Rose frowned, desperately praying to the Force that she could see Finn’s face one more time.

She felt _happy._ The energy in the room was peaceful.

_But why?_

Finn’s voice echoed in the space between them, “Rose, I don’t think this is an attack…”

* * *

 

Fear rained upon the _Piazza_. Hoards of people ran in all directions. Some clung to their children, crouched next to walls, or pressed against the edge of the fountain. Screams echoed the air. Tears flooded faces. Children ran hysterically, screaming for their mothers. The night sky was growing whiter rapidly. The stars were lost, and the blackness was soon obliterated by a radiating whiteness that poured upon the frightened crowds.

The people of Naboo were afraid.

 _Starkiller_ had just destroyed the entire Hosnian System.

The First Order couldn’t possible be repeating the death sentence?! Not on Naboo?! Not here?! Surely not from a planet that was sympathetic to their cause?!

But why did the situation feel so peaceful and welcoming? Was it simply the acceptance of death that radiated from the older few in the crowds?

Why did the energy of Naboo feel so balanced, but appeared to be an explosion of sorts?

What could possibly be happening?

* * *

 

Connix frantically searched the radar and comm systems.

_Nothing!_

She couldn’t find anything! Or anyone!

_Who the fuck is attacking?! Why is this blasted radar not showing anything!_

“SAMUEL! REPORT! Please tell me you’re finding _something_ on Comm5?”

“N-n-negative! All clear”.

“Where the fuck are they attacking from?!”

“Could they be attacking out-with the ranges of our radar?” Jessika’s voice trembled as she searched through the datalogs, desperate to find an answer. A solution. Solace. _Anything._

“Possibly”.

“WHERE’S ORGANA?!”

“We need to start evacuations!”

“How?! We could be flying straight into a trap!”

“Who’s guarding the escape pods?!”

“We need to evacuate!”

“Where’s Dameron?!”

“It has to be an inside job. _Has to be!”_

“Someone’s attacking us from the inside!”

“A mole?”

“The stormtrooper. I’m telling you-“

“Where’s Rey?!”

“The Jedi abandoned us! She knew there was no hope!”

“ENOUGH! QUIET!” Leia’s voice resounded through the control room. The chatter soon silenced by Leia’s deathly stare, and replaced by hard breathing and thundering hearts.

“This isn’t an attack”.

Footsteps echoed across the now silent base, growing louder with each step. The room bated its breath, feared. All eyes now trained on the entrance afraid of how may have penetrated their defences.

Poe burst through the doors, panting. His eyes searched the room, resting upon Leia.

“General – it’s not an attack!”

“I know”.

Poe stumbled to a stop. “Y-you know?”

Leia smiled.

Poe’s face grew in wonder. “What was that?!”

“The Prophecy has been fulfilled”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised multiple chapter uploads weekly.. and here I am two weeks later! Woops. Sorry! I had a life emergency that rudely interrupted my writing. I wanted to get something out though, so this is only half of the chapter I had originally planned to upload. I apologise it's so short! Next part coming very soon - I promise :)
> 
> Also - I'm sorry the plot doesn't advance at all in this ridiculously short chapter. I'm rather drunk and wanted to write something, but didn't trust myself writing actual plot! So enjoy some absolute nonsense! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think?


End file.
